Dime que me odias
by Hevy Lara
Summary: ¿Cuanto estoy dispuesta a soportar por amarte? Sacrifico mi alma, mi ser, cada respiro de mi existencia para poder mirarte a los ojos sin que descubras mi mayor mentira... (Advertencia: G!P)
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les dejo una historia corta, aun no estoy muy segura de cuantos capítulos mi meta es no llegar a los diez…eso espero.

Llevo una par de meses dándome valor para publicar una historia como esta, he leído varios G!P y me dije bueno intentémoslo a ver que sale.

Aquí les dejo el resultado de unas noches sin poder dormir. Espero les guste y veremos si quieren continuación.

Ningún personaje de Once Upon a Time me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _El miedo es como una criatura horrenda que mastica mis entrañas…_

 **-Ella lo ama, nunca podrás compararte con él, solo serás la pesada madre de su hijo, la que tiene que soportar cuando en realidad desea desapareserla; es hora de que aceptes nunca podrás ocupar un lugar en su corazón.**

Me quedo paralizada, mientras Zelena se acercaba. Su voz ronronea en mi oído.

Sus palabras son como clavos afilados que se hunden lentamente en mi carne, me duelen... duelen tanto que incluso respirar es difícil.

 **-En cambio yo... yo puedo darte todo-** su mano baja por mi pecho, no sé en qué momento he quedado desnuda pero no me resisto a su tacto, esa parte de mí que aún razona me ordena que me aleje, pero la ignoro.

Era la hermana de la mujer que amaba, su mayor enemiga y sin embargo la dejo continuar su recorrido por mi cuerpo. Estoy muerta, este amor que siento por ella le ha dado caza a todos mis sentidos, he quedado completamente anulada, lo he estado perdiendo todo y lo único que me alimenta es el miedo de un día ya no sentir, de no ser nada en su vida. Solo soy un ser más que respira en este mundo.

Yo, no soy nadie.

Él, lo es todo.

Necesito tu tacto, solo para volver a ser alguien. Cierro los ojos deseando que fueran esas manos tan delicadas las que me exploran, que fueran sus caricias en mi entrepierna las que provocaran mis gemidos.

 **-Puedo darte un regalo-** frota su mano en esa zona sensible.

Y me dejo hacer, porque estoy empezando a morir lentamente. Me pierdo dentro de toda esta oscuridad. Ya no me encuentro dentro de este recipiente vacío en que se está convirtiendo mi cuerpo.

- **Puedo darte un enorme regalo... un heredero... un hijo nuestro.**

La aparto violentamente sin contener mi fuerza lanzándola hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Su espalda golpea contra la pared, la escucho gemir adolorida pero no me importa. He sentido sus palabras como un recio golpe en el estómago que me hace tambalear.

 **-Te has vuelto loc…-** antes de que pueda terminar una corriente eléctrica me recorre la espina dorsal. El dolor en mi entrepierna me hace flaquear. Tiemblo, no estoy segura cual es la razón, lo hago sin poder controlarlo; paso los dedos por el interior de mi muslo deslizándolos temblorosos hacia mi intimidad; Dios, el temblor se acentúa -¿ **Qué… que me has hecho?**

De momento, ante mi vista todo se pone blanco. Pongo toda mi voluntad para soportarlo pero me resulta tremendamente imposible soportar ese dolor que me abrazaba internamente. Esta vez mis piernas no pueden sostenerme y caigo de rodillas frente a Zelena.

 **-Te estoy preparando para mí.**

Intento concentrarme pero mi cerebro está bloqueado por el dolor. No me da tiempo de recuperarme, su magia me empuja con fuerza y mi espalda desnuda choca contra el frio suelo, sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo, me remuevo furiosa pero no es suficiente. _La mataré_ , quiero hacerlo pero mi magia no sirve por más que me concentraba nada sucedía.

 **-Un hijo nuestro, tanta oscuridad en una personita-** no puede estar hablando en serio - **será el fin de todo Storybook-** esas palabras y la seguridad con que las dice me paralizan.

 **-No-** murmuro adolorida **-Voy a matarte** , **¿qué me has hecho?**

 **-Dotándote para que podamos procrear, no hay bebes mágicos querida para poder tener uno necesitamos esto** -Gimo cuando su mano se cierra en la tensa erección – **deberías estar agradecida por lo bien que te he dotado.**

 **-Aléjate… de mi…no te atrevas… a tocarme** \- una sensación desesperante recorre todos mis órganos internos, el tórax se constriñe. Hiperventilo. Dios, debí imaginar que esta mujer retorcida tenía algún plan escocido cuando se presentó en mi casa pidiendo mi ayuda para castigar a Regina. Obviamente no tengo ningún propósito de lastimar a la mujer por la que me sacrifique. Yo, Emma Swan con todas estas repugnantes emociones sigo amándola, a pesar del rencor, rabia y esta oscuridad. Continuo a su merced, ella sigue siendo mi reina, mi dueña aunque no lo sepa.

 **-Shuu… tranquila, no luches-** acaricia mi blanca cabellera como si consolará a una indefensa niña - **Puedes ser muy poderosa pero eres una novata en esto de ser villana. Aun no conoces los límites de tu poder.**

 **-Te mataré, juro por dios que voy arrancarte el corazón sin ninguna piedad.**

 **-Cariño lo único que puedes hacer en este momento es estar dentro de mí.**

Se despoja de su ropa interior, le pido a todo mi lado perverso que despierte; quiero su sangre en mis manos, exprimir su corazón hasta que solo queden las cenizas. Lo había intentado todo y nada. ¿Qué se puede hacer estando paralizada? Grito una y mil veces apelando a su cordura, exigiendo que se detenga pero la bruja del oeste no entiende de razones su propósito está pintado en esa mirada burlona y su risa socarrona.

El recorrido de sus dedos por toda la dilatada erección me provoco morderme los labios hasta sangrar. Maldita, mil veces maldita. Mientras Zelena intenta dominarme, cierro los ojos por increíble que parezca, yo, el oscuro el ser que era temido en los mundos mágicos, estaba indefensa, transpiraba vulnerabilidad por cada uno de mis poros. Cada caricia de Zelena me marcaba como una braza ardiente. Cierro los puños cuando la veo acercarse a mis labios.

 **-Seré cuidadosa, tu primera vez será inolvidable-** se burla.

La miro con todo el desprecio que puedo encontrar dentro de mí, ella me devuelve una mirada como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del planeta. En el momento en que sus caderas inician un contoneo sobre mi pelvis, la rabia desaparece y el miedo toma terreno. Dios no quiero que esto suceda. Rechino los dientes odiándome en ese momento cuando esa parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin mi consentimiento.

 **-Te mataré –** grito desesperada.

Los ojos hambrientos de la bruja verde se clavan en mi rostro, se relame los labios y yo siento náuseas.

 **-Tu cuerpo me dice todo lo contario –** acaricia mis pechos pellizcando los sensibles pezones entre su pulgar y el índice, la miro furiosa pero ella no se intimida, continua con sus movimientos; esos que son una asquerosa tortura. _La odio_...quiero matarla sentir su sangre entre mis dedos seria la cosa más placentera de mi vida... _odio a esa maldita perra._

 _Basta… Basta_

Suplico en mi interior, no puedo permitir ser humillada de esta manera. _La odio… la odio_ repito una y otra vez como un mantra. La rabia que estoy llegando a sentir es como un veneno que se esparce y me destroza por dentro.

 **-Muévete-** me ordeno con un grito desesperado.

La risa de Zelena estalla y yo la siento como una bofetada.

 **-Tranquila cariño yo hare el trabajo por las dos.**

 **-Soy el oscuro-** grito con tanta fuerza, con tanto odio que hasta parece que la garganta se me va a partir en dos. Al instante todo parece detenerse. Los latidos de mi corazón se hacen cada vez más lentos hasta que ya no los escucho, esa extraña sensación me lleva de vuelta a esa oscuridad y no me opongo al contrario dejo que me posea a su antojo.

Levanto la vista dejando que vea esa sonrisa que ahora pinta mis labios. Ahora es ella quien se paraliza. Se aleja de mi pero no por mucho tiempo, la atrapo en la puerta golpeando con saña su mejilla contra la madera. Ella no lo entiende, se suponía que iba a violarme y yo no podría hacer nada, estaba dispuesta demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba. Ahora soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Mi mano acaricia su espalda y mi sonrisa es cruel cuando la siento temblar.

No hay magia en lo que estoy haciendo, solo dolor, un dolor que se refleja en cada gemido que sale de sus labios cuando mi mano se hunde en su espalda... no hay magia solo tortura. Mis dedos se abren paso a través de su carne, músculos, huesos me dan la bienvenida hasta llegar a su corazón.

 **-Es delicioso estar dentro de ti querida... lo sientes-** le regalo una perversa sonrisa mientras mis dedos se cierran alrededor de su corazón sin llegar a sacarlo.

Un seco y sonoro grito sale de la garganta de Zelena y es amortiguado por el golpe que le doy a su rostro contra la puesta, quiere defenderse pero atrapo fuertemente sus manos por encima de su cabeza obligándola a permanecer quieta.

 **-Quisiste jugar con la persona equivocada-** susurro a escasos centímetros de su oído.

 **-Suéltame y te voy a demostrar como juego de verdad, no eres rival para mí.**

 **-Te aseguro que lo haremos, jugaremos-** musito con todo el odio empapando mis palabras **-Cuando termine este jueguito te prometo que no quedara nada de ti. No sé si a ti te divierta pero yo, si lo voy a disfrutar.**

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Un poco de sal cae en mis llagas, el dolor es lento y se esparce. Por favor amor, lame mis heridas._

" _ **Emma"**_

La voz resuena en mi aturdido inconsciente. Estoy de rodillas en el suelo sobre un charco, mirando mis manos teñidas de un líquido rojo y espeso. La furia no se ha ido de mí; esta pululando como si esperara su próxima víctima.

" _ **Emma"**_

Mi cerebro anestesiado procesa paulatinamente ese tono de voz. Me duele, duele solo escucharla. Lo peor me sobreviene cuando empiezo a ser consciente de que ese líquido rojo en mis manos es sangre... _sangre..._ la prueba de mi delito, del horror. La culpabilidad se asoma con aspereza, exhibiéndose ante mi agonizante debilidad... _lo hice... lo hice,_ fui tan perversa, tan oscura. Lo que más me aterra es que por momentos me deleité con su dolor, esa oscuridad que ahora me habita ahuyenta mi luz; esa parte de mí que puede salvarme va quedando relegada, soy cobarde, por momentos dejo que las sombras me sometan en una esquina mientras observo como se apodera por completo de esta poca humanidad que me queda.

La oscuridad viene a mi como un torrencial de agua que va ahogando mi corazón... ya no tengo fuerzas, no pudo luchar... no quiero.

 _ **"Emma"**_

Y en este lúgubre sitio donde me encuentro, su voz resuena como un poderoso rugido que me reclama. Mis dedos se mueven solo un par de centímetros sobre ese líquido espeso. Me aterro como un animal salvaje que no tiene escapatoria, el lup-dup, lup-dupde mi corazón emprende una carrera frenética. Sabía muy bien que no podía dejarme ver por ella, no de esta manera cuando me he convertido en lo que ellos han temido.

En ese momento la idea de que pueda verme en este estado me resulta espeluznante; me levanto y corro ha atrincherarme a una esquina de la habitación, en ese instante soy solo Emma.

 **-No... No... Me mires por favor-** suplico cubriendo lo poco que puedo con mi manos, especialmente ese bulto entre piernas - **Soy un monstruo… Soy un monstruo.**

Tirito como una hoja bajo el peso de sus pupilas café; no deja de mírame perpleja parpadeando un par de veces como queriendo enfocar la escena. Veo como el rostro se le comprime en una mueca, no sé cómo descifrar si es aversión o pavor; solo sé que me afecta demasiado esa mirada, trato de fingir que no me hace daño pero es difícil hacerlo cuando mi cuerpo se tambalea y mis piernas se debaten en continuar sosteniéndome o dejarme caer.

- **Aléjate no me mires... Por favor... No lo hagas.**

Me abrazo a mí misma mientras me vuelvo para darle la espalda, llena de frustración dejo que mi frente descanse sobre la pared. Ya sé, sé que debo ser fuerte, esa parte oscura de mi lo repite constantemente; la verdad, es que me gustaría disfrazar la realidad y poder disimular que en este lugar donde estoy ella no puede entrar, que estas sombras que me hostigan hacen que todo sea diferente; pero aun en este siniestro lugar donde constantemente me veo arrastrada, no la puedo arrancar de mí; si fuera fácil olvidarla me quedaría aquí tan frágil deseando que amarla no doliera tanto. Temo a esa fascinación que mi oscuridad siente por ella, esa que va reclamando cualquier derecho sobre mi reina como si fuera su dueña. Tener esta cosa como compañera no me agrada, es imposible cuando mis deseos hacia Regina se vuelven tan perversos; es cuando comprendo que debo batallar con lo maligno de mí ser, no puedo sucumbir porque temo que mis deseos sean más fuertes que mi amor.

 **-Vete-** grito desesperada.

Puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca, esa sensación que provoca en mí no pasa desapercibida, en esos segundos donde soy un manojo de emociones, yo solo pedía fortaleza para no perder el control, dios si en ese instante tuviera la oportunidad de borrarme, lo haría... solo pido que ya no me mire, si supiera lo vulnerable que me hace, maldita sea. Ni siquiera intento frenar esas estúpidas lágrimas que tanto guardaba, me fallas todas las fuerzas, gimoteo como una criatura indefensa. Estoy perdida.

De repente siento que se pega a mi espalda, invade mi espacio, no le importa mi estado, no le incomoda mi desnudez, me abraza, y antes de romperme entre sus brazos me aparto con gran rapidez de su contacto - **No me toques.**

Me siento tan sucia que ni arrancándome la epidermis me daría sosiego, la repugnancia que siento hacia mi va creciendo rápidamente. Muevo las muñecas, y en un parpadeado mi desnudez es cubierta por ajustado conjunto de cuero negro.

 **-Emma.**

 **\- ¿Te volviste sorda?**

¿Acaso es tristeza lo que va delineando su bello rostro? Pero es un gesto fugaz, se coloca esa mascara de frialdad, y vuelve a ser ella.

 **\- Arturo y Merlín vienen por ti, debes controlarte Emma.**

 **-Los matare-** me muevo por la habitación como un animal salvaje.

 **-Emma no, piensa con la cabeza, tu magia esta descontrolada hay momentos en los que eres vulnerable.**

Si ella supiera el efecto que tiene su voz, mi nombre entre sus labios es como anestesia para mis heridas.

 **-¿Me estás diciendo débil?-** ahora soy yo quien invade su espacio personal.

 **-No he dicho tal cosa-** un ceño se dibujó en su frente.

 **-¿No tiene miedo majestad? Puedo escuchar tu corazón latir tan rápidamente que comienza a ser molesto, tienes miedo, lo sé-** le muestro una sádica sonrisa **-He matado a tu hermana y lo he disfrutado tanto.**

 **-Esta no es usted Señorita Swan, sé que hay alguna explicación para esto-** allí está nuevamente esa mirada que no logro descifras.

 **-¿Explicación? Ella esta muerte que más explicación necesitas.**

 **-¡Muchas!-** eleva el tono de su voz - **Merezco muchas explicaciones porque usted no va por allí matando gente.**

 **-No olvide a Cruella majestad y seamos sinceras nadie las va a extrañar ¿oh, será que a la reina le nació el amor fraternal?**

 **-Cruella es mi punto de referencia en esta situación querida; usted solo hace daño cuando no tiene más alternativa-** por unos minutos nos miramos en silencio.

 **-Fue placentero y eso es lo único que importa-** me esfuerzo por mostrarme imponente ante ella.

 **-No insulte mi inteligencia Emma; quiere aparentar lo que no es ¿De verdad cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados dejando que se hunda en esa oscuridad? Eres la maldita Salvadora y no voy a permitir que eso cambie.**

 **\- ¡Ya no lo soy! mírame y acepta en lo que me he convertido** \- camino lejos de ella - **Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás aquí.**

 **-Porque me importas-** susurra y yo me giro para mirarla directamente.

Me gusta pensar que esas palabras son ciertas, que de verdad soy importante para ella. Me gusta sufrir imaginando estupideces y sin embargo sé que jamás le he interesado.

 **-No es necesario mentir majestad.**

 **-Sabe muy bien que no miento.**

Sus manos se elevan a la altura de mi rostro, retrocedo unos pasos quedando atrapada contra la pared esperando poder huir de ese contacto. Tiemblo cuando la calidez de sus mano se posa sobre mis mejillas; esa suavidad, su calor, tocándome como si me fuera a romper entre sus manos... _no llores... te lo prohíbo..._ me grito internamente y nuevamente fallo porque esas ganas de llorar al sentir su tacto sobre mi piel se van colando sigilosamente por los recuerdos que me ha dejado Zelena… me ha marcado para siempre

 **-Se supone que debían marcharse-** no puedo controlar el temblor de mis labios ni mucho menos lo apagada que sale mi voz- **Me juraste que cuando llegara el momento de tomar una decisión la respetarías.**

Me duele el pecho de tantas emociones, es una amalgama que me está volviendo loca.

 **-No te vamos abandonar en Camelot-** escucharla tutearme provoca que algo dentro de mi estómago revolotee- **Si me vas a odiar por no aceptar tu decisión, te advierto que podré vivir con eso; pero no voy a dejar a la madre de mi hijo olvidada en este lugar donde quieren cazarla.**

 **-Me aleje de ustedes para no ponerlos en peligro, mira lo que hice** \- la empujo para apartarla haciendo aspaviento por toda la habitación donde la sangre aún permanece en las paredes - **Que más pruebas necesitas de que soy un monstruo... solo lárgate y llévalos contigo.**

 **-No.**

 **-¡¿Eres estúpida?!-** grito fuera de control - **Pones en riesgo la seguridad de tu hijo.**

 **-Nuestro hijo-** corta mis palabras con tranquilidad - **El jamás me perdonaría si te dejamos aquí.**

 **-Es un niño, aprenderá a vivir sin mí, ¿No es eso lo que usted siempre ha querido, deshacerse de mí? Pues ya está hecho disfrútelo.**

 **-El pasado no viene al caso-** me devuelve una mirada furiosa - **o nos vamos todos, o no se va ninguno, esa es mi última palabra; nada de lo que haga o diga va ser suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión, no me voy a ir sin usted Emma.**

 **-Esto soy yo no voy a cambiar, vinimos por una solución y todo fue mucho peor, solo vete, ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

 **-Entonces aprenda a vivir con eso-** su tono es una súplica- **Aprenda a convivir con su oscuridad. Cuantas veces me dijo que tenía una opción, que escoger seguir en la oscuridad o cambiar estaba en mis manos.**

 **-No es lo mismo-** doy un golpe seco contra la pared.

 **-No me venga con estupideces, me lleno la cabeza de toda esa basura de ser villana o héroe, en los momentos que caía, cuando más débil me sentía usted me saturaba con sus cursilerías de encantadores; ahora no me diga que no es lo mismo, usted puede elegir Emma y yo estaré aquí esperando, no voy a dejarla sola-** lo último salió de sus labios en un amortiguado susurro.

Intento bloquear algunos recuerdos, no quiero quedar expuesta; ella retrocede, trato de buscar alguna respuesta en sus pupilas, pero, su mirada es un desierto sin vida. Me aterra el no saber lo que pasa por su cabeza, aparto la mirada temiendo que pueda descifrarme, que pueda leer en mis ojos lo que siento; ella no puede saber que la amo; el miedo que siento con solo pensarlo es como tener varias manos apretándome el corazón, la sensación de no poder respirar me provoca náuseas y mis extremidades van perdiendo fuerzas, la garganta se me cierra haciendo difícil el hablar.

 **-Por favor Emma, solo le ruego que se controle, cuando ellos lleguen quiero que vean a esa mujer que me enseño que los finales felices si existen.**

Y cuando comienzo a perderme en mis miedos resignándome a tener en mi lado izquierdo un espacio reservado para el dolor, el calor de su cuerpo envuelve el mío, es una dosis tan mortal y efectiva que ya no puedo contenerme, las lágrimas se precipitan por mis parpados, el dolor y la soledad que he cargado durante estos meses me supera.

 **-Yo no quería hacerlo… ella** … **me hizo esto**

- **Ha utilizado magia muy poderosa para hacerte daño, lo sé, puedo sentirlo-** me aprieta más entre sus brazos- **Me hubiera gustado llegar antes, yo misma le hubiera arrancado el corazón y no tendrías que sentir ninguna culpa.**

Sollozo sobre la piel de su cuello.

 **-Por favor Emma déjame curarte, permíteme ser tu salvadora.**

 **-Lo único que necesito de ti es que te alejes-** me aparto para atrincherarme nuevamente en las sombras.

 **-Emma no te cierres-** avanza y yo retrocedo - **Tu creíste en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo.**

 **-No lo hice para que un día me regresara el favor majestad.**

 **-¡Lo hago porque creo en ti!-** parece frustrada.

 **-¿En quién? ¿En la antigua o la nueva Emma?-** sonrió con sorna.

 **-En ambas.**

 **-Pues no se lo tome tan en serio mi reina, lamentaría decepcionarla.**

 **-No me importa lo que digas, luchare por ti.**

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, muchas gracias por leer... Quisera saber que piensan... si les gusta o no la historia.

Saludos! un beso! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

" _Mi corazón puede acostumbrase al dolor de amarte"_

Hui nuevamente de ella. Lejos de Camelot y fui una idiota al pensar que podría escapar de Regina, una estúpida al creer que no vendría por mí. Solo un día había bastado para dar conmigo; aun puedo recordar su sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrarme, toda ella irradiando soberbia _ **– Puedes esconderte de los demás; pero de mí nunca, tu magia jamás te dejara escapar de mí, dejas un rastro de estupidez que huelo a kilómetros-**_ _dijo burlona._

La observo atentamente mientras ella permanece de pie en medio de la habitación, el asunto es que la barrera la preocupaba y yo no estaba para pasarme otra media hora tratando de convencerla de que tenía todo bajo control.

 **-Ellos no pueden entrar-** murmuro molesta dejándome caer sobre el sillón aterciopelado sin importarme mucho esa mueca de rabia en sus labios.

- **Querida no he olvidado que mi castillo tiene un hechizo protector; sin embargo para el tiempo que lo hice no pensé que tendría que protegerme del mago más poderoso de todos los reinos.**

 **-¿Temes de él?-** recargo el mentón sobre mi puño mirándola con demasiada atención.

 **-Temo lo que quiera hacer contigo.**

Aprieto la empuñadura de la daga mientras la miro; me muero por saber esas cosas que pasan por su cabeza; realmente lo único que me deja ver esta mujer es la frialdad en su mirada, un abismo que me absorbe sin poder resistirme a él.

 **-Ya deja de aparentar que te importo, no es necesario-** reconozco que estaba siendo brusca, pero me urgía ser de ese modo para poder quitarme esas ansias de sentir sus brazos acordonándome, me costaba entender mi actitud; anhelarla tanto y al mismo tiempo repeler todos esos sentimientos que me amedrentaban, no podía rendirme ante esa parte maligna que desea gozar el placer de tomar a la reina. El hormigueo entre mis piernas manda señales de alerta, maldita sea, tenía que resistir- N _o pienses en su vestido, aleja ese escote de tu cabeza-_ me doy cientos de patadas internas para distraer mis ideas y que el maldito presente que me dejo esa bruja verde no haga acto de presencia, dios sería un desastre, ya era suficiente bochorno haberme despertado a media noche y encontrarme con aquella cosa entre mis piernas; pensé que me había liberado de él, pero no, mi suerte no podía ser tanta. Si ser una maldita perra era la única manera de lograr que esa cosa permaneciera oculta; pues lo haría. - **Quiero que quede algo muy claro, no he solicitado los cuidados de nadie.**

 **-Cuando dejes de comportarte como una adolescente que continuamente quiere fugarse podre creer esas palabras-** cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, me irrita que haga ese gesto porque la he visto hacerlo con Henry, ella me ve como una cría y eso no deja de cabrearme- **Mientras tanto Zelena pudo entrar y eso querida, es suficiente razón para preocuparme.**

 **-Solo porque yo lo quise-** Regina me observa como si no pudiera creer mis palabras.

 **-Tú...tú -** me señala furiosa.

 **-¿Yo qué? Adelante, dilo-** me levanto del sofá igual de furiosas que ella **-Piensas que la vi en la barrera y encontré mi oportunidad para descargarme con ella.**

 **-¿Qué?-** la vena de su frente hace acto de presencia, es una clara señal de que estoy agotando su paciencia- **Solo está por decir que fuiste una idiota si caíste en alguna de sus mentiras-** susurra con rabia, entre tanto camina de un lado a otro en la enorme estancia-C **uando dejaras de ser tan imbécil.**

 **-Estas equivocada** -el repicar de sus tacones se detiene, sus hermosos ojos me miran directamente.

 **-¿En cuál de mis puntos?-** enarca una ceja de esa manera tan exclusiva de ella.

- **Lo que tenía que decir no era ninguna mentira -** susurro mordiéndome suavemente los labios.

 **-¿Que puede ser tan importante para ponerte en riesgo?-** sus ojos me miran con atención, estoy segura de que esta es la manera en la que le gusta tenerme, minusvalorada con una sola de sus mirada.

Le doy la espalda caminado hacia el ventanal desde donde podía admirar un espectacular jardín, apuesto que algún hechizo lo conservaba al igual que al resto del castillo, no había rastros de haber sido abandonado más de veintiocho años.

 **-Estoy esperando una respuesta Swan-** murmura impaciente a mi espalda. Permanezco sumergida en un mutismo transitorio. Recorro con la punta de los dedos la empuñadura de la daga hasta la afilada hoja, apreciando su textura, palpando cada letra- **Prometiste que estarías a salvo, solo me doy la vuelta y te escapas ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que soportar tu infantil comportamiento?**

 **-¡Ella iba a matarte!-** grito sin ninguna sutileza volcando mis pupilas en ella. Solo de pensarlo me hacía sentir rota por dentro.

 **-Ese siempre ha sido su intención-** responde con calma **.** Aprieto con rabia la empuñadura de la daga, esos ojos irradiando soberbia ejecutaban mi calma. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que dejarme como una incompetente? Como de costumbre mis palabras nunca tienen importancia.

 **-Dijo que había descubierto la manera de causarte mucho dolor-** aparto la mirada para poder camuflar mi voz con algo de indiferencia, cosa que no logro, solo consigo un débil tono de niña herida-P **ero tienes razón, soy una estúpida, nada sale como espero, mucho menos cuando se trata de ti.**

 **-Emma-** su voz baja unos decibeles.

Cierro los ojos, no quiero verla ni escucharla; en esos segundos en mi mente solo tengo presente las imágenes de ese encuentro con su hermana. Mi cuerpo tiembla con solo recordarlo; su voz, su tacto me causa nausea. La manera en la que fui engañada por esa bruja me revuelve las tripas... mi estupidez fue demasiado grande.

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro esas pupilas oscuras a un par de centímetros de mi rostro

 **-Siento haberte gritado-** su aliento golpea mis fosas nasales, su aroma activa mis pupilas gustativas y rápidamente mi boca se inunda de saliva. El corazón se traslada justo a mi entrepierna, cada palpitación me provoca un exquisito corrientoso en esas partes blandas; me muerdo los labios con fiereza como distracción. No quiero poner a prueba cuanto puedo controlar esta maldita cosa que tiene vida propia. Con gran esfuerzo vuelvo alejarme. Necesito distancia.

 **-No se preocupe majestad, he reforzado la barrera; incluso Merlín pasara mucho trabajo para cruzarla.**

 **-Yo pude pasar.**

Ni siquiera contengo una burlona carcajada al escucharla.

 **-Majestad, mi barreras contra usted no funcionan nunca-** en realidad nunca quise pronunciar esas palabras en alto. Esquivo su pupilas; me preocupa que con solo una mirada mis escabrosos deseos sean tan evidentes- **Este es tu castillo porque iba a prohibirte la entrada.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-¿Qué?-** repito sin lograr entender.

 **-¿Por qué refugiarte en mi castillo**?- esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

Nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar, al parecer Regina tiene una nueva manía; invade mi espacio personal sin ningún reparo. Su mirada penetrante me corta la respiración. Me afectaba demasiado su cercanía, su presencia, su aroma, es que no entiende que tengo mil demonios y un detallito que controlar. Dios debería crear una ley que le prohíba mirar de esa manera, ella por completo es como un golpe intenso a mi resistencia. Prefiero nuestras discusiones, donde está furiosa y hace todo lo posible por ridiculizarme, eso es lo normal, es lo que forma parte de nuestra vida cotidiana. Sin embargo esta Regina, cálida y amable es algo que me asusta; contra esta mujer no tengo defensas.

 **-¿Por qué Emma?**

Esa voz suave me envuelve, lucho por apartar la mirada pero no puedo; mis ojos están anclados a los suyos. Era consiente que permanecer en esa habitación se estaba volviendo muy peligroso, no podía continuar allí cuando esa manera de mirarme era tan distinta a cualquier otro día.

Realmente no tenía ganas de probar mi resistencia ante su inquietante proximidad; pero antes de volver a poner distancia su mano aferra mi muñeca, simplemente ella hace conmigo lo que le plazca. Es difícil mantenerme en pie cuando su dedo roza mi barbilla para que la mire directamente.

- **Quizás...-** suspiro abatida.

 **-¿Quizás?-** me incita a continuar en tono delicado.

 **-Quizás... quizás era el único lugar donde me sentía segura.**

El silencio reino en la habitación, Regina inclina la cabeza levemente; secretamente parece como si quisiera hurgar en mis más oscuro secretos.

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso-** sus labios se curvan ligeramente dejándome ver una triste sonrisa. Extiende la mano para acariciar mi mejilla- **Esperó que esa seguridad sea suficiente para retenerte aquí** -la calidez con la que me toca no dura demasiado porque se aparta.

Observo como se aleja hacia la puerta con ese caminar tan sensual y refinado que tanto me perturbaba.

 **-¡Regina!** -murmuro justo cuando su mano esta sobre el pomo de la puerta. Entrecierra los ojos mientras me observa caminar hasta ella- **Quiero que la tengas** \- da un respingo cuando le ofrezco la daga, la miro ansiosa esperando que la tome; pero ella retrocede pegando la espalda a la puerta.

 **-Estoy convencida de que eso está mejor con su dueña** \- aparta mi mano y yo hago nuevamente el intento de ofrecerle el arma.

 **-Su dueña puede perder la cabeza en cualquier momento-** aun con todas las excusas que pudiera presentarme, no estaba dispuesta a estar frente a las personas que amo sin ningún tipo de control **-Temo de lo que pueda ser capaz-** suspiro audiblemente.

 **-Confió en ti, sé que lucharas con esa oscuridad-** nunca antes había escuchado su voz tan profunda y nostálgica. Aparto un oscuro mechón de su frente; ella simplemente pasa de mí escapando por uno de los costados poniendo distancia.

Como podía hacerle entender que no era solo yo; había algo en mi cuerpo que no me pertenecía y continuamente me estaba empujando hacia la oscuridad, no podía arriesgarme, si perdía el control la única persona en quien confiaba estaría allí para frenarme.

 **-Por favor Regina-** con lentitud me aproximo tomo con delicadeza su mano sintiéndola temblar- **Te lo suplico, si te importo; aunque sea un poco la tomaras** -tomo su mano dejando en ella la daga.

 **-Eres consciente que me estás dando el arma que puede aniquilarte-** su voz es débil.

 **-Recuerdo claramente que te ofreciste para ser mi salvadora.**

 **-Esto no es una broma Swan-** murmura con un tono de voz peligroso **.**

 **-No estoy bromeando-** cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho **-Solo espero que esta vez sí puedas mantener una promesa-** la ferocidad con la que me mira, en otros tiempos me hubiera acobardado.

 **-Nunca te prometí nada-** puedo verme reflejada en ese iris oscuro flameante de rabia.

 **-Confió que ahora si lo hagas-** me arrincono en una esquina mientras mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho actúan como un escudo que aplaca mis inexplicables nervios - **No es por mí que me preocupo; temo lo que pueda suceder si esa arma cae en manos equivocadas. Por eso quiero, te exijo que me prometas que pase lo que pase, nunca entregaras esa daga; sabes lo riesgoso que puede ser que alguien más pueda controlarme-** el temor se apodera de mi ante la posibilidad de que, lo sucedido con Zelena se vuelva a repetir- **Solo tú, Regina Mills tendrás ese poder, nadie más.**

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, la historia estaba planeada para seis capítulos, pero me he dado cuanta que no será cierto. Mi imaginación esta fluyendo demasiado con esta historia y en estos momentos no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos serán, espero me acompañen hasta el final. :)**

 **Gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _¿Cómo fue que te empecé amar?... Podría jurar que te odiaba._

 **-¿Los has traído contigo?**

 **-No era una opción dejarlos en Camelot.**

Salgo de la habitación caminando con paso firme por ese extenso pasillo. Sé que ella viene tras de mi por el repiqueteo de los tacones de sus botas a mi espalda.

 **-¿En algún momento has pensado que no estoy preparada para verlos?** -grito sin detener mi marcha. Estoy realmente enfurecida, respiro con fuerza, escucharla venir tras de mi incrementa esa migraña que amenaza con hacer explotar mi cabeza. No sé exactamente hacia donde me dirijo, este maldito castillo parece no tener final. Gruño cabreada, lo único que quiero es escapar y parece que estoy en un jodido laberinto sin salida.

En este momento no estoy preparada para verlos. Ante mis ojos se presentan innumerables escenas de nuestro encuentro y ninguna me deja un agradable sabor de boca y no es solo por mi apariencia, el cabello plateado, mis ojos oscuros y mi piel perlada; eso son simples detalles, al menos no tengo una piel escamosa o en el peor de los casos verde. Ni siquiera eso me importa, la incertidumbre y el miedo es por esto que llevo dentro, esa oscuridad que se ha ido devorando poco a poco a esa hija, a una madre, a su salvadora, realmente no tengo idea de quién soy y eso me aterra, tan acojonada estoy que hasta he olvidado que con un chasquido hubiera podido escapar de toda esa tortura; pero repito que en esos instantes, con ella tras de mí, deje de pensar claramente.

 **-Swan detente allí.**

Inesperadamente me vuelvo, chocamos de frente, su pecho contra el mío, su cercanía no aplaca mi rabia, aunque sus labios llaman mi mirada.

Dudo por un momento si debo contener todo eso que me gustaría decirle; pero estoy furiosa, es imposible callar. Nuestras miradas colisionan, ese repentino cosquilleo en mi estómago aparece haciendo que mis nervios griten desaforados.

 **-Como pretendes que me presente ante mi hijo siendo un monstruo. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos después de haber destrozado a una mujer-** dejo caer las palabras contra su rostro, ella no se aparta, continúa pegada a mi enfrentándome con una de sus duras miradas.

 **-Adelante... escapa nuevamente** -murmura como saboreando cada frase **-Pero tienes que saber que voy a ir tras de ti. Te encontrare, sabes que lo hare y te hare pagar cada lágrima de nuestro hijo.**

Esa oscuridad que va cubriendo sus ojos es el anuncio de que una gran discusión se aproxima.

 **-Tengo fe de que sabrás consolarlo** -sonrió con crueldad.

La rabia explota en sus pupilas. Su mano derecha impacta contra mi pecho haciéndome retroceder un par de pasos. Mi sonrisa se agranda.

 **-Como te atreves a burlarte del sufrimiento de mi hijo** -su tono ronco y amenazador me eriza la piel.

Pero sus labios tiemblan y toda esa fachada de mujer dura se desmorona al igual que mi rabia que rápidamente se desinfla. La sonrisa abandona mis labios ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Me descolocaba verla mostrar sus emociones, esta no era la mujer fría y reservada a la que estaba acostumbrada a irritar. No lograba entender que le está sucediendo; lo peor de todo es que me sentía culpable cada vez que esos ojos se empañaban con algo parecido a la tristeza.

 **-Lo sie...**

 **-¡Regina!** -la voz masculina altera todos mis sentidos, el tirón que siento en la boca del estómago me provoca vértigo **-¿Cariño que sucede?** -la rodea entre sus brazos y ella se deja hacer.

Soy excesivamente consciente de que la presencia de ese hombre, su novio, me altera. Con él quisiera ser despiadada sin contenerme de ninguna manera.

Regina se refugia en su pecho. Los celos crecen en mi a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal; puede que mi control este por tomarse la tarde libre. Me limito a prestar los dientes hasta que rechinan. Cuento hasta veinte, no funciona; aumento la cuenta. Esto es una mierda _"Debería desaparecerlo"_ anuncia una voz en mi cabeza, me aprieto el puente de la nariz como si con esto bastara para no escucharla más; pero cuanto más furiosa me siento, esa parte de mí que pretendo ocultar va tomando fuerza. Me inquieta demasiado no poder contenerla- _maldita sea_ \- grito internamente convencida de que contemplar un minuto más esa escena me haría perder la cabeza.

 **-¿Que le has hecho?** -da un par de pasos hacia mí pero Regina lo detiene.

 **-Robín, no-** la forma en que mi reina le suplica me irrita.

 **-Estoy cansado de que te haga sentir mal, no lo aguanto más** -distingo resentimiento en sus palabras.

Me da mucha risa ese coraje que aparenta ante su amada, es como un payaso sin gracia. No me contengo suelto una risotada al ver como Regina lo frena, apuesto que el inútil tiene la descabellada idea de que ella lo hace para que no me haga daño cuando en realidad a quien intenta proteger es a él.

 **-Hemos sacrificado demasiado por ella** -escupe rabioso.

Hay un diminuto espacio entre la rabia y la calma. La distancia entre ambas es pobre; debo aclarar que permanecer entre las dos en una situación como esta es sofocante.

 **-No me hables de sacrificio; ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dar un solo paso para salvar a la mujer que amas-** la magia oscura aprieta mis entrañas; experimento unas intensas ganas de arrancarle el corazón. Estoy perdiendo el control **-No me vengas con tus palabritas de héroe, todos sabemos que eres un cobarde; así que deja de llenarte la boca de mierdas que no has hecho y nunca harás; solo eres el bufón de la reina.**

Quiero que venga contra mí y tal como lo he previsto lo hace. Se zafa con demasiada brusquedad para lanzarse contra mí, me relamo satisfecha esperándolo. De repente me encuentro con esos ojos oscuros a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Sus manos, una en mi pecho y otra en el de su amado marcando la distancia.

 **-Ya basta los dos -** sus ojos se quedan clavados en los míos, no sé si es verdad lo que veo, será que es imaginación mía; pero creo ver dolor en ellos.

 **-Siempre la defiendes a ella** -el inútil aparta la delicada mano de su novia de un manotazo. Maldito estúpido voy a romperle cada dedo.

 **-Robín... Robín agradécele a tu reina que no tiene miedo de lanzarse para salvar tu pellejo** -noto como él se mueve rabioso tras la espalda de su salvadora **\- Todos tenemos muy claro quién es el caballero y la princesita de su relación.**

 **-Emma para ya.**

Unos pasos a mi espalda me sobresaltan. Vacilo por unos segundos porque sé que no estoy preparada para lo que se avecina. Regina me lanza una de esas miradas que suelen traspasarme. Quiero escapar; pero permanezco clavada en mi lugar. El corazón me late con fuerza causándome un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Los dedos de mi reina aprisionan mi chaqueta negra, sé que ese gesto era su grito mudo pidiéndome que no escape.

 **-¡Ma!-** esa voz juvenil retumba en el pasillo.

Escucho como se acerca, sus pasos toman carrera. Me quito con delicadeza la mano de Regina, nuestros dedos se rozan, esa sola caricia me da fuerzas.

 **-¡Ma!-** se aprieta a mi espalda, un nudo tan grande y pesado como una roca se instala en mi garganta.

Me vuelvo, Henry me aprieta contra el como si temiera que me escapara. Hunde le rostro en mi cuello y noto como sus lágrimas mojan mi piel. Contengo el aliento cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan, al momento los aparto con miedo de que pueda ver a través de ellos todo lo que soy capaz de hacer.

 **-Por favor no vuelvas a marcharte... no me dejes.**

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, muchas gracias por leer... Quisera saber que piensan... si les gusta o no la historia.

Saludos! un beso! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Todo lo que quiero... todo lo que necesito, es dormir profundamente para dejarte de llorar_

 _ **-Odio sentirme como un niño cuando te pierdo, por favor deja ya de escapar Ma... me lastimas y enfureces a mamá-**_ habían sido las últimas palabras de Henry antes de quedare dormido.

Acaricio su oscura cabellera mientras lo veo descansar. No hablamos de nada en particular, el solo quería tenerme a su lado para aferrase a mi cintura; me duele tanto verlo tan abatido. Me pongo en pie contemplándolo desde mi altura con la cabeza llena de ideas ¿Cómo hago para hacer lo correcto sin lastimar a nadie? He llegado a pensar que ni siquiera estoy segura de qué camino seguir. Me aprieto las sienes frustrada, cansada y confundida; en fin, estoy completamente perdida en mi propia existencia.

Es tarde; casi media noche, en estos momentos todos duermen menos yo. Algunos días soy capaz de hacerlo una o dos horas, otros es imposible; sobre todo cuando a mi cabeza la sorprenden insanos pensamientos específicamente de ella y su amante. Un racimo de imágenes carnales me carcomen los sesos hasta la raíz; no hay manera de escapar de ellos. Por más que quiera desarticular ese complot que se estaba fraguando en mi ser es imposible, no puedo suprimir la realidad, ellos dos son pareja. Es la verdad que pinta de rojo todos mis sentidos y comienza a atrofiar mi cerebro por culpa de los celos. Jamás pensé que un ser humano pudiera acumular tanta rabia; no sé si iba a poder sostener las riendas de mi control. Mantenerme a raya es difícil cuando las ansias de ir por Robín y arrancarle la cabeza es una idea que me nutre. Juro que estoy sacando más que fuerzas para contenerme; pero para Regina es gratis desgastar el poco control que me queda. Esto está mal... yo estoy peor.

No soy capaz de continuar haciéndole compañía a Henry, no tiene caso seguir torturándome de aquella manera; en definitiva ya era suficiente tener que soportar a don bufón estúpido como para estar machacándome los sesos imaginando que estará pasando realmente en la habitación de la reina.

Ella y el en la misma cama. Quiero morir.

Nada más llegar al jardín me siento desnuda ante una ansiedad que me devora. Arde en mi garganta la tentación de gritar; de dejar que los instintos se apoderen de mi porque este cuerpo es una funda de acero que me asfixia; además, la oscuridad me grita constantemente _Déjame salir... puedes liberarme y lo arreglare todo, prometo que no sufrirás más._

- **La odio... maldita seas Regina Mills, te odio-** susurro pateando una piedra que encuentro en mi camino.

No puedo seguir así, quien puede entender que es normal que maldiga a la mujer que amo que es fácil decir que la odio cuando en realidad no es así; por regla general en estos momentos es cuando más estupideces se dice, de la boca para fuera el dolor habla porque muy internamente, Regina Mills ha conquistado un excesivo territorio dejándome acabada.

 **-Maldita bruja.**

No sé cuándo empecé a quererla ¿Cómo fue? No lo sé; sin embargo, tengo claro que cada vez que ella estaba a punto de caer, quería ser yo quien estuviera allí para sostenerla; no obstante, si llego saber que correr a salvarla me ataría con cadenas, esposas y grilletes a Regina; definitivamente lo hubiera evitado. Permitan que al menos me estafe con este último pensamiento el que a veces quisiera creer; claramente es una puta mentira, la más grande que puedo decirme; en definitiva, nunca, jamás la hubiera dejado sola, no busque ningún beneficio para mí era suficiente verla a salvo; aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a medio Storybook. Entonces, aquí estoy, envuelta en el frio; con el alma en plena muerte, buscando como escapar de la idea de Regina en otros brazos, sin que esto me provoque unas ganas inmensas de arrancarme la piel a mordiscos.

 _Yo no soy él._

 _No soy su final feliz._

 _Tampoco soy la persona a quien ama._

 _Regina no me ama...nunca lo hará._

 _El único sentimiento que he provocado en ella es odio... Simplemente odio_

La oscuridad vestida de toda su maldad me lleva de su mano, susurrando muy cerca de mi oído... S _igue las migajas que ha ido dejando el dolor de tu alma y me encontraras... N_ ecesito resistirme... lucho y lucho soportando sus arremetidas, rehusando sus encantos una vez más ¿Pero cuánto tiempo tardare en caer? Esto es una perdición. Un detestable y loco desastre.

A donde iba, los pensamientos e imágenes van conmigo; aunque quiera, no puedo desprenderme de esa tortura, una que va dejándome la rabia en carne viva. Esto está siendo una prueba demasiado difícil; sin embargo reflexiono, cuando me aventuro a pensar limpiamente en ella, en que todo este dolor es porque la amo; el nido de confusión que me rodea se va reduciendo. Pensar en que es por su felicidad me frena; por consiguiente, el hombre que odio, es a quien ella ama y es la razón, la única y verdadera razón que le permite al imbécil seguir respirando.

Así es; sufro a costa de verla feliz.

 _Yo nunca seré él..._

Cierro los ojos, aprieto los puños; toda mi debilidad se vuelca en una inmensas ganas de llorar. No soy él; pero, maldita sea como quisiera serlo. Las lágrimas bailan por mis parpados en un vals dulce y amargo que me aprieta el cuerpo; esto que siento es tanto que al final lo único que me queda es el veneno de mis propias emociones. Suspiro, acomodando en un rincón todas esas debilidades que mi reina despierta; las apilo una sobre otra a ver si así demoran en salir, porque debes en cuando, en esas ocasiones donde mi corazón se ablanda demasiado y siento enloquecer; me gustaría encontrar el valor para poder gritarte mírame, por favor posa tus benditos ojos en mí; pero de verdad. Debes en cuando quisiera que tu mirada me envuelva con algo más que simple carga de incomodidad.

Caigo... me derrumbo, cada vez más profundo y si alguien puede verme en esta tiniebla, lastimosamente y para mi desgracia eres tú. Me gustaría saber cómo hacia Rumpel para aplacar toda esta mierda; ahora que soy el tenebroso esta maldita oscuridad me revuelve todas la emociones; finalmente no se adonde quiere dirigirme. Es como despertar y comprobar que no hay piel que me cubra, que me resguarde, soy como una fruta sin cáscara; o sea, más sensible a lo que me rodea ¿No debería ser todo lo contrario? Ser como una roca impasible.

Debería ser mala, muy mala; posiblemente, no sentir nada para liberarme de esta ola de pensamientos que me llenan de más mierda de la que puedo soportar. Luego recuerdo a Henry; pienso en todo lo que esta maldad puede llegar hacerles a las personas que amo. No puedo dejarme vencer, no me interesa si tengo que darme de golpes contra las paredes para mantenerme a raya. Aguantar la situación iba a ser una aventura, sobre todo soportar a Robín, disimular y sonreír es mi plan. No prometo nada.

Después de pasar un largo tiempo en el frío vuelvo al gran palacio; escuchó ruidos en la cocina y me dirijo hacia allá, se supone que todos dormían.

 **-Él va a detener esta casería-** esa era la inconfundible voz de mi padre con su típico tono de preocupación.

 **-Oh, puede ser mucho peor-** el susurro apagado de mi madre llama mi curiosidad.

 **-Y que pretendes ¿Que nos quedemos aquí para siempre?- e** scucho un golpe, me acerco más a la puerta; puedo ver claramente a Mary Margaret turbada, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Algo está pasando, la actitud de mi padre no es normal- **Eso sería un insulto.**

 **-Es nuestra amiga-** chilla bajito.

 **-Tuya, no mía.**

 **-Se te olvida todo lo que ha hecho por encontrar a Emma, nuestra hija.**

Desde donde permanezco escondida puedo ver esa expresión que me parece tan ajena en el rostro de David. Rabia.

 **-Por su culpa nuestra hija es el oscuro, por su culpa, podemos volver a perderle. No puedes pedirme que olvide todas sus vilezas; eso sería como escupir en las tumbas de todas las personas que han muerto por su culpa.**

En ese momento me doy cuenta que mi padre no ha perdonado a Regina; en definitiva, nunca lo hará. La conversación me ha puesto nerviosa, la manera en que le habla a Mary Margaret no es normal. Me quedo rígida escuchándolo despotricar contra Regina sin contenerse, ya está yendo demasiado lejos con su verborrea.

\- **Estás segada por ella; aun cuando hace todo por hacernos daño siempre la perdonas; pero yo no, jamás lo haré; en primer lugar porque nos ha quitado demasiado-** las siguientes palabras explotan en mi cara como una bomba.

 **-David... tú no puedes vivir en el pasado... no puedes estar hablando en serio.**

 **-No voy a callarme más-** mi madre se cubre la boca con ambas manos, de seguro esta consternada al igual que yo- **Por lo menos tengo a Hook de mi lado, haremos todo lo necesario para que esa bruja deje de intervenir en nuestras vidas para siempre.**

Solo de escuchar ese nombre todo mi cuerpo se pone en tensión, estoy por intervenir para exigir respuestas; pero un fuerte tirón en la boca del estómago me hace trastabillar. Las piernas se me aflojan, busco apoyarme en cualquier cosa que este a mi alcance; lo único que logro es llamar la atención de mis padres quienes de inmediato advierten mi presencia.

No recuerdo el orden exacto de como suceden las cosas; el dolor de cabeza que va deshaciendo mis fuerzas me impide ver todo con claridad.

" _ **Em"**_

Es un susurro tan bajo que casi me cuesta creer que en realidad lo he escuchado, el dolor que hay en esa voz induce que una parte de mí se turbe. Un duro golpe me atraviesa como una especie de arma filosa que me corta internamente haciéndome sufrir bastante. Mientras intento descifras lo que está ocurriendo, David hace el amago de acercarse, con un par de tambaleantes pasos pongo distancia; entre tanto experimento una fuerte descarga de energía que me golpea las entrañas causando que los pulmones se me vacíen por completo. Con ambas manos sujeto mi cabeza porque tengo la extraña sensación de que gira sobre mis hombros. Cierro los ojos, intento concentrarme para calmarme; pero es en vano. Después de todo, esto que estoy experimentando hace lo posible por traspasar mis defensas sin tenerme ninguna compasión.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

A medida que los segundos transcurren el dolor que siento se hace más difícil de sobrellevar; esto es como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en mi piel y luego tiraran de ella para desgarrarme. El insistente susurro golpea dentro de mi cabeza como una campana enloquecida que me hostiga. En medio de ese remolino de sensaciones una luz brillante me empieza a segar, cierro los parpados concediéndome unas milésimas para pensar.

 _¿Será que el algún momento me he quedado dormida y Freddy Krueger me está torturando?_

 _-_ **Despierta Emma vamos esto ya no es divertido** _-_ me reclamo casi sin voz.

Los gritos de Mary Margaret se escuchan como ecos lejanos, no logro registrar lo que dice, estoy más abstraída en este dolor que me mastica las tripas y me separa de los últimos gramos de fuerzas que me quedan. Admito que estoy asustada; una y otra vez abro los labios procurando capturar pequeñas bocanadas de aire al tiempo que, un nuevo susurro me golpea con mayor rudeza haciéndome saber que este calvario atacara como una caterva armada contra un indefenso infante. Mi rostro se contrae, esa voz se abre paso en mi consciencia en un angustiado y agudo siseo que no logro descifrar; bisbiseo que me acerca y aleja de esta tortura.

" _ **Emm"**_

La magia oscura revolotea dentro de mí buscando una salida; soy incapaz de contenerla, es como una cuerda invisible que tira cada vez más fuerte.

" _ **E...Emma"**_

Esta vez capto perfectamente ese tono de voz, es como un latigazo que activa todas mis alarmas y me hace perder por completo el dominio de mi cuerpo. La oscuridad estalla en mí como un cielo cubierto de estrellas fugaces.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola… hola de regreso por estos lares dejándoles un nuevo capi con un poco de acción creo que alguien por allí la pidió.**

 **Aclaro que este capi es totalmente de Regina de mucho… mucho dolor**

 **Gracias a las personas que me acompañan en esta loca historia, a los que dejan sus review besos… beso esperare con ansias sus cometarios en este capi y los que sigan.**

 **Entonces a leer.**

 **OUAT y sus personajes no me pretensen la historia si**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Nos destrozamos... nos alejamos... sin embargo, regresamos una y otra vez para salvarnos_

Doy vueltas en la cama luchando para dormir; aunque sea un par de horas. Casi puedo sentir que Morfeo se está burlando de mí, me muevo hacia el lado derecho, rápidamente el hombro se me duerme, las piernas me hormiguean y la cama cada minuto se vuelve más dura. Gruño cabreada, era imposible continuar batallando contra las sábanas; en fin, me rindo, renunció a esa tortura y me dirijo al baño.

Me quedo sumida en el reflejo, dándome cuenta de que bajos mis ojos unas sombras oscuras se van acentuando; incluso parece que he perdido peso. Tomo aire, odio la forma en que he ido perdiendo el control de todo, cada vez que intento poner las cosas en orden tengo que salir corriendo para arreglar alguna estupidez que ella hace.

 _¿Será que este es mi castigo? Correr continuamente una tras la otra para mantenernos a salvo._

Emma Swan tiene mi mundo de cabeza. La prueba está en que no dejo de pensar en cómo estará; posiblemente la conversación con Henry la habrá afectado. Respiro profundamente para finalmente regresar a la cama y echarme sobre las sábanas de seda blanca; en tal caso, debería estar más preocupada por la discusión que he tenido hace un par de horas con Robín. Me siguió hasta la habitación, ha levantado la voz; para él, es inaceptable mi actitud con Emma; en primer lugar ¿Que hay que reprocharme? Ella me ha salvado, nos has dado nuestro final feliz... mi anhelado final feliz ¿Qué pretende, que le dé la espalda a la mujer que nos dio la oportunidad de continuar juntos?

Intento relajarme. Solo recordar todas esas cosas que nos hemos dicho me hace olvidar por completo el sueño. Abrazo la almohada cerrando los ojos y las imágenes se cuelan en mi mente; Emma y su mirada llena de dolor. Nunca la había visto tan frágil y rota; era como ver una muñeca que necesita ser remendada. Swan, la muy tonta cree que me oculta algo; pero se lo que se calla, estuve allí y por más que lo intento su desnudez no le permitió esconder eso que tanto la avergüenza. He estado tentada a confesarle que lo sé, luego me callo y espero que en algún momento pueda confiar realmente en mí. Igualmente ¿por qué debería decírmelo? En realidad no me debe ninguna explicación, aunque muy en mi interior no me conformo con su silencio. Bajo la almohada siento el frio metal de la daga, la acaricio mientras pienso en todas esas cosas que siento; es difícil explicarlo, para ser más exacta solo Henry me provoca esta vulnerabilidad; pero, él es mi hijo y ella, no es nadie, solo la otra madre de Henry a quien quise desaparecer por un largo tiempo; sin embargo, ahora... dios ahora, no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Me doy la vuelta abandonando la atención que le doy a esa arma letal. Maldita sea ella. Había puesto en mis manos su vida y para ser sincera estaba aterrada; alguien podría venir por mí para hacerle daño a Emma y yo... La Reina Malvada, temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla. Me hago un ovillo en medio de la cama, mientras abrazo mis rodillas; de pronto su mirada parece perseguirme, esa manera suya de ver en mi lo que nadie más puede; en fin, me hace sentir única, indestructible y al mismo tiempo tan pequeña y vulnerable.

 _Maldita Swan._

Ella... Emma, es como un punto en mi vida que poco a poco se va ensanchando, como un hoyo negro que me arrastra hacia él.

No puedo continuar así. Estos pensamientos no son normales...

Mis divagaciones se paralizan en el instante que una brisa ligera golpea la ventana. Una voz me llama provocando que los vellos de la nuca se me erizen y la sangre en mis venas se hiele. Apenas tengo un par de segundos para reaccionar y digo apenas porque solo logro moverme un par de centímetros cuando me quedo paralizada. Parpadeo perpleja luchando contra esa fuerza que me mantiene presionada al colchón.

 **\- Me disculpo por interrumpir sus dulces sueños majestad.**

Aun en la oscuridad puedo ver claramente esa sonrisa suya que tanto detesto.

 **\- Te arrepentirás de esto Hook-** jadeo luchando por mantener mi compostura.

Un dolor punzante, como si me oprimieran el tórax se hace presente. Respiro con dificultad; entre tanto, lo veo acercarse y sentarse a mi lado.

 **\- Hoy es el día majestad.**

 **\- ¡Siempre lo supiste!-** mis pupilas se abren en shock recordando cómo fue que intente enmendar la última y mayor estupidez de la señorita Swan, no fue fácil para ella convertir al hombre que ama en el oscuro; por consiguiente, salvar su vida le trajo un precio muy caro. El la odiaba por convertirlo en lo que más detestaba.

 **\- Soy el oscuro, un simple hechizo para borrar mis últimos recuerdos, no funcionaría por mucho tiempo; eso debiste saberlo querida** -levanta un dedo apuntándome de forma acusadora **-Me mantuve paciente, solo espere a que bajaras la guardia. No puedes quejarte, fui un buen chico; además, estos días te ayude a buscarla. Claramente me gane ese pase para cruzar la barrera** \- comprimo los dientes más cabreada que nunca; había caído en su trampa – **Me trajiste hasta ella; por esa razón seré un poco, un poquitín menos cruel.**

Me sacudo procurando resistirme a su magia. Mis manos tiemblan contra las sábanas; concentro en ella toda esa furia que siento, soy la Reina Malvada, no pudo ser reducida como una novata, maldita sea. En fracciones de segundos logro expeler una gran ráfaga de poder. Salto de la cama; para cuando mis pies tocan el suelo los destellos de luz purpura se desvanecían sin causar ningún daño. El pirata logro neutralizar mi ataque.

Adopto una pose de combate, no voy a rendirme sin luchar; aunque, no voy a mentir sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra el oscuro. Apenas fue visible para mis ojos su ataque; una ráfaga invisible me golpea de lleno en el vientre dando como resultado que mis rodillas se doblen; en breves segundos quedó en el suelo.

 **\- No te preocupes, podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos, nadie podrá escucharte. Emma no vendrá a salvarte.**

Levanto mi mirada del suelo; solo entonces puedo vislumbrar ese campo de magia oscuro que rodea toda la habitación, vuelvo mis ojos hacia él, específicamente a ese pedazo de hierro que lleva por mano, está manchado de sangre, de inmediato pienso lo peor.

 **\- Esto no es impotante, es solo sangre de Arturo y de alguno de sus soldados. Ya me ocupare después de ese Merlín, el muy cobarde se me ha escapado.**

 **\- ¿Que has hecho?-** aunque no lo quiera la voz me tiembla.

 **\- Lo que debía. Matarlos; además, querían a Emma y de ella sabes bien que me encargo yo.**

Me quedo de piedra sin saber muy bien que decir, dudo por un momento de sus palabras; pero rápidamente esa duda se evapora cuando veo esa serenidad en su rostro y su típica sonrisa burlona; no estaba jugando. Me recompongo e inesperadamente le lanzo una bola de fuego la que sin ningún esfuerzo se evapora antes de llegar a tocarlo; en cambio, su sonrisa se tuerce mientras me mira complacido. Una y otra vez repito el ataque, en todas y cada una de ellas fallo.

 **\- ¿Es todo lo que tiene para mi majestad? me decepciona-** dijo con burla- **Déjeme mostrarle lo que tengo para usted.**

Intento contener su primer ataque; aunque, la ferocidad de su magia me hace retroceder uno, dos, tres pasos. Cada embate es más fuerte que el anterior, ¿Cómo es que nadie puede escuchar la guerra que estamos llevando? Trato de ignorar el dolor de mis manos las que han sido mi escudo durante todas sus arremetidas. No sabía que hacer; en tal caso, solo tenía que aguantar, conociendo al pirata si le presentaba demasiada pelea iría por alguien más. Eso no podía permitirlo. El solo pensar que Henry podía ser lastimado me da fuerzas para volver atacar.

 **\- Después de esto voy a regalarte otro garfio-** escupo con rabia, mientras lo veo esquivar una nueva bola de fuego.

 **-¿Crees que te tengo miedo Regina?**

Mi cuerpo agotado se endereza para regalarle una de esas sonrisas de Reina Malvada que lo hace vacilar.

 **-Querido, realmente deberías.**

Todo pasa tan rápido, una nueva oleada de ataques; resisto, uno, dos, tres arremetidas y la cuarta me lanza contra la pared. Me falta el oxígeno, tengo las manos entumecidas; la ropa sudada y rasgada. Solo cuento con un par de segundos para ponerme de pie. La maravilla sin mano utiliza una gran velocidad; esta vez no tengo tiempo de defenderme; una bola de magia oscura me estampa nuevamente contra la pared haciendo que cada uno de mis huesos cruja. Al instante, mi visión se vuelve borrosa; entretanto, un dolor aplastante llena mi vientre. El cuerpo de ese asqueroso pirata me tiene atrapada contra la pared; lo veo sonreír lleno de victoria.

 **\- Es hora de que comience la verdadera diversión-** cuando su garfio se hunde más en mi carne, miles de agujas me traviesan el cuerpo - **No te cohíbas, puedes gritar, te prometo que no vas a interrumpir el sueño de nadie.**

Con una manoe suspende en el aire apretándome la garganta, mientras ese pedazo de hierro me rompe las entrañas; contener un quejido fue apenas posible. Me deja caer sobre la cama y la sangre fresca comienza a brotar de la herida borrando poco a poco el blanco de las sábanas.

 **\- Voy a cortar cada centímetro de tu piel, cuando Emma te encuentra serás solo un pedazo de carne rasgada. Solo de imaginar su dolor cuando te vea, me excita-** murmura antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi cerrando sus dedos contra mi garanta - **La atormentara saber que mientras dormía acabe contigo; que esta vez no pudo salvarte.**

 **\- Emma... ella te ama... ¿Por qué haces esto?**

El simplemente deja escapar una estruendosa carcajada. La presión en mi garganta es tan intensa que apenas puedo respirar.

 **\- Sin dudar se lanza a la oscuridad por ti; no pudo soportar que tú, la Reina Malvada no pudieras disfrutar de su final feliz. Tú que no mereces nada y ella con ese simple acto te lo dio todo; me dijo que me amaba pero era a ti a quien salvaba. Tú merecías un final feliz; pero yo no-** sus ojos se vuelven oscuros. Me zarandea un par de veces y yo gimoteo por culpa del dolor- **Tú, siempre tú-** grita, mientras me golpea repetidas veces con el garfio en el rostro. La sangre me nubla la vista al tiempo que corre por mis mejillas- **Te salvo de la oscuridad; pero a mí me lanzo a ella** \- otro golpe feroz y destructor cae sobre mi rostro, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para defenderme- **Ahora respóndeme ¿A quien ama verdaderamente Emma Swan?**

Puedo escuchar el chirrido de sus dientes apretándose. Lucho por mantenerme despierta; si continua golpeándome de esa manera en cualquier momento perderé el conocimiento. Quiero que esto termine de una vez.

 **\- Es hora de que pagues el precio por ser el objeto de su amor; después lo hará tu hijo.**

Henry no, eso nunca. Pensar que mi hijo puede pasar por toda esta tortura me regala una última chispa de fuerza. Mis manos se mueven entre las sábanas, el pánico me atraviesa, no puedo permitir que dañe a mi hijo, eso nunca me lo perdonaría. Boqueo un par de veces por culpa de la sangre que se acumula en mi boca y que comienza ahogarme.

Mis dedos tropiezan con mi última esperanza.

 **-Em... –** las palabras se atoran en mis labios; siento que empiezo a deshacerme **,** Hook comienza a ser una mancha borrosa. Mis dedos se cierran con fuerza en la afilada hoja hundiéndose en mi carne; aprieto los dientes he intento concéntrame. Una tarea que es casi imposible cuando estoy más muerta que viva.

 **-Voy a despedazarlo como a ti.**

Sus dedos no me dan tregua, se cierran con más fuerza alrededor de mi garganta. El pecho me duele por el esfuerzo que hago al intentar hablar.

 **-Emm...-** el susurro es imperceptible, él se inclina cerca de mis labios.

 **-Di tus últimas palabras-** afloja el agarre.

 **-E... Emma.**

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un regalo por estos meses de domara espero les guste…acción y mucha magia**

 **Espero sus cometarios**

 **OUAT y sus personajes no me pretensen la historia si**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Si pudiera elegir te ataría a mis brazos, para evitar que otra cicatriz se sume a mi arsenal de heridas por ti; pero como ya es costumbre, el dolor es lo único que me acerca más a ti._

En milésimas de segundos dejo de ser Emma. Una furia loca hace que mi sangre arda, la oscuridad se va apropiando de todo y no se lo impido; crece con cada momento que mis órbitas se alimentan de aquella escena que me roba por completo el aliento.

 **\- Creo que no estabas invitada a esta fiesta-** me muestra una sonrisa socarrona.

Doy un paso hacia él; sin embargo, cuando veo como la toma por los cabello para ponerla en pie, rápidamente me detengo. La está utilizando de escudo.

\- **No debería sorprenderme que le dieras la daga a esta perra, estás loca por ella** \- ignoro sus palabras, me concentro más en como aprieta el garfio contra la garganta de Regina- C **omo fue que no me di cuenta que estaba justo aquí ¿Dónde la has metido?-** la zarandea y mi rabia borbotea como lava en un volcán.

Mis ojos se clavan en el pálido rostro de mi reina, en cada herida que la ha desfigurado, en sus ropas de dormir rasgadas y manchadas por completo de sangre.

Voy a matarlo, ni siquiera me daré tiempo para disfrutarlo. Lo acabare. La sensación que siento al verlo tirar de la hermosa melena oscura se esparce por todo el cuerpo y me punza las entrañas, sé que Regina quiere soportarlo, igualmente gime adolorida y eso me agita como una bestia salvaje a la espera de que le suelten las riendas para lanzarse y atacar. Intento controlarme; pero la cólera fuerza las puertas de mi control y estoy dispuesta a mostrarme tal como soy.

Observo como la sacude sin ninguna contemplación y un bramido de advertencia funde mi garganta.

El furor me inunda internamente, va ahogándome y siento que me asfixio, tengo que dejarlo salir, voy a liberarlo todo. Después, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

 **\- Vez majestad** \- la toma con rudeza de la barbilla obligándola a mirarme- **Ella vino a matar al hombre que ama por salvar a la mujer que la odia. Se escucha tan chistoso y absurdo.**

 **\- No vas a escapar Killian** \- murmuro lo más calmada posible- **Después no digas que no te advertí.**

 **-Acaso no puedo sentirme traicionado-** obliga a Regina a ponerse de rodillas.

 **-¿Me saliste sentimental?-** me burlo para poder distraer mis instintos. La realidad es que quiero lanzarme contra él para despedazarlo con mis propias manos.

 **-Te das cuenta en la posición en la que estás-** aprieta los dientes lleno de rabia **\- Tu reina esta de rodillas como una cualquiera, no me des motivos para terminar la fiesta antes de tiempo-** aguanto el aire en mis pulmones hasta el punto de que la garganta se me reseca- **Ahora dime ¿Quieres seguir bromeando?**

 **\- Mira mis ojos y veras que el único que juega con la muerte eres tú.**

 **\- Que vas hacer Emma, ¿Crees que puedes provocarme más daño del que ya me hiciste?**

 **\- No quería...**

 **\- ¡No querías lastimarme! Oh que tierno, has tocado mi corazón** \- grita desesperado, agitando nuevamente el frágil cuerpo de Regina- **Claro, solo la salvaste a ella y a mí me lanzaste a la oscuridad, confié en ti, te amo y tú me volviste desechable. Dime si no tengo razones suficientes para acabarla.**

 **\- Di todo lo que quieras, en este momento no pretendo darte ninguna excusa, no quería lastimarte es verdad; pero ahora... ahora voy a cobrarte cada gota de sangre que has derramado, cada golpe, incluso cada mueca que sus labios hayan hecho por culpa del dolor. Voy a dejar que esta oscuridad haga contigo lo que le plazca; he luchado por mantenerme en calma, pero ya que insistes-** me encojo de hombros como si le quitara importancia **\- Tengo que decirte que te voy a causar mucho dolor, te lastimare Jones voy a provocarte tanto sufrimiento que vas a quedar satisfecho.**

Reconozco que este juego era peligroso. Sé que el hombre frente a mi podría acabar conmigo; sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para bajar las revoluciones de mis ganas de vengarme, no cuando bajo mi piel la maldad tira para que la deje salir, es casi indecente la manera en que susurra y resuena dentro de mí.

Cruzo mirada con Regina, no necesitamos palabras. En fracciones de segundos su mano toma el muslo de su captor mandándole a quemarropa una bola de fuego.

 **-Maldita puta-** chilla el cobarde apartándola de un empujón. De inmediato sus ojos se abren desorbitados, cuando se da cuenta de su error y de la gran oportunidad que me da.

Con un simple chasquido de mis dedos, mi reina se desvanece ante sus ojos para luego aparecer de rodillas junto a mí. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y el dolor que siento al verla tan indefensa, por leves minutos me ablanda. El calor de su mirada me llena, es difícil contenerse; entonces me permito lo que nunca imagine hacer. Mis dedos adquieren vida propia, invaden su cabellera y ella me lo permite. La acaricio sin contenerme, acomodando la melena desaliñada y sudada, me detengo justo en el cerco de su frente donde una gran herida deja de sangrar con mi toque- **Ni siquiera intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión-** le advierto en un susurro **\- No voy a escucharte Gina.**

 **\- Em.. Emma** \- su voz es más que un sollozo de dolor que sale entre sus labios destrozados, la visión es como una estocada de muerte. Lucho con las ganas de abrazarla... no puedo dejar de pensar en que debería tomarla entre mis brazos y acunarla- **Por favor no.**

El tiempo va despacio al sentir sus dedos enredase con los míos... no puedo dejar que me ablande, pero no se me da bien luchar contra ella, intentar fingir que no me afecta su cercanía es mi mayor mentira. Doy un suspiro largo dando vuelta por mis pensamientos. La miro, encontrando toda su alma expuesta en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

 **\- Es inútil que me veas así-** pongo toda la voluntad para soltarme de su agarre- **Voy a matarlo.**

Un relámpago oscuro sale de mis manos, vislumbro en los ojos del pirata preocupación mientras, una descarga poderosa lo golpea de lleno en el pecho dejándole la carne al rojo vivo. Pronto, un zumbido en el aire anuncia su ataque algo fugaz, con una sola barrida de mi mano este se vuelve solo chispas grises que ilumina la oscuridad. La máscara de frialdad que cubre mi rostro se adorna con una amenazadora sonrisa. Es mi turno, mis manos son como dos dispositivos de ataque revestidas de odio que no paran, disparo, sin darle tregua, una que otra vez Killian logra lanzar algún golpe pero ninguno de ellos alcanza hacerme daño, sin embargo él, ese maldito pirata lucha por mantenerse en pie.

 **\- Emma... cariño detente-** si supiera que con solo escucharlo hablar mi furia se activa. **\- Es suficiente Emma-** jadea cansado- **Vamos, no seas así, solo fueron un par de golpes.**

Su frase queda interrumpida cuando lo ataco nuevamente. Esta vez el poder que utilizo es mayor que el anterior; comienzo a sentirme satisfecha al encontrarme con los huesos de su mandíbula expuestos, ni siquiera me freno al ver como se dobla de dolor tanteando sus costillas. Sé que no debo bajar la guardia, puede ser una treta de él y en segundo podría ser yo la lastimada. No le doy tiempo a reaccionar el siguiente golpe lo dispara a través de la pared.

 _Destrúyelo..._ mi locura va tomando fuerza.

 _Acabalo…_ de repente la oscuridad es mi mejor cómplice.

 _Mátalo..._ me rindo a toda la ilusión que me da el manchar mis manos con su sangre.

Tal vez, la única persona que podía salvarlo de mí, era la misma a quien había atacado. Qué pena ya no había escusas para detenerme. Sonrió mientras mis pies se mueven por los escombros buscando su cuerpo; me relamo los labios como un niño anhelando un caramelo.

 **\- Emm... Emma... cielo detente ya** \- suplica Regina.

 _Cielo..._ Mis pasos se congelan, que fácil era girarme y verla; pero sabía que si lo hacía iría corriendo hacia ella. _Cielo..._ era una simple palabra, pero que bien se sentía.

 **\- Tus deseos son ordenes mi reina; pero no hoy, no en este momento.**

 **-Em te lo suplico-** vuelve a insistir. Por todos los santos, quisiera volverme, he ir a besar cada una de sus heridas, me saco de adentro la idea.

Me permito ignorarla, me obligo hacerlo. Tengo que ser mala, oscura, imponente, no me permitiré flaquear para poder continuar con mi búsqueda.

 _No la mires... no te atrevas._

 **-Necesito matar un pirata, cosa que ni la propia reina podrá evitarlo.**

Así que me concentro en mi objetivo y cuando estoy a punto de tomarlo por el cabellos un estruendo tras de mí, me hace volverme. Los vidrios de las ventanas saltan por todos lados un par de ellos se clavan en mi espalda. Me encorvo hacia adelante adolorida.

 **\- ¡Ma!**

Mi rabia se esfuma, el miedo planta territorio y es que en ese momento, nada me resultaba más aterrador que escuchar la voz de Henry, por escasos momentos pierdo la concentración, distracción que aprovecha Hook. Bajo mis pies un poderoso crujido que me hace volver la mirada hacia mi atacante. Un movimiento rápido y mi cuerpo queda apresado entre una maraña de ramas espinosas. Jadeo frustrada.

 **\- Henry-** chilla Regina dentro de la habitación.

Los dientes se comprimen dentro de mi boca de pura tensión y rabia. Forcejeo un par de veces para liberarme, inclusive hago mi mayor esfuerzo para utilizar magia, para fundir esas malditas ramas y nada. Lo único que consigo es que las raíces se aprietan más a mi cuerpo al punto de estrujarlo como si fuera una hoja de papel. Comienzo a respirar con agitación. No puedo perderlos, cierro los ojos imaginando que esto no es real, que este dolor en el pecho al saber las intenciones de Killian dejara de agrietarme. Pedazo a pedazo me derrumbo.

 _Donde quedo toda esa furia indomable._

De repente como si lastimarme no le bastara se lanza contra Henry, el pobre chico no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. El miedo que tiñe sus pupilas me encoje el corazón. Hook no tiene piedad de él; clava con saña los dedos en la frágil piel de su cuello.

 **\- Déjalo... en paz-** amenaza Regina adoptando una pose para atacar, rápidamente un relámpago oscuro se va contra ella haciendo que salga disparada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

 _ **-**_ **¡Regina!** _ **-**_ me gustaría correr a socorrerla; sin embargo, estoy en mi propia batalla dolorosa y necesaria. Tengo que liberarme.

\- **Recuérdame lo que me ibas hacer ¿Quién está sufriendo ahora querida?**

 **-Es suficiente Killian, quieres que... suplique lo haré-** murmura mi morena desde el suelo **\- Quieres hacerme más daño... aquí estoy, pero no... lo lastimes, es solo un niño-** la voz de Regina sale atropellada, se le notaba en los ojos las lágrimas contenidas.

 **-Nunca estaré satisfecho querida-** contempla a Henry como un trofeo **\- Quisiera aceptar tu oferta, pero, esta oportunidad no se presentan dos veces, no lo ves Regina el día de hoy puedo hacer que nuestra querida rubia alcanzar el dolor, que se pierda en la oscuridad. Entonces será suficiente.**

 **-Hook déjalos, tu rabia es contra mí, no necesitas descargar tu ira contra ellos, yo te convertí en el oscuro, te condene a esto, soy la que tengo que pagar, no ellos-** sabía que mis palabras solo alimentarían su rabia, nada lo haría cambiar; pero necesitaba apelar a su lado compasivo si es que aún existía.

 **\- Quien perdió más de los dos, ¿Quién Emma? Nunca me diste el lugar que merecía, mientras tanto a ella, la maldita merecía todo de ti. Apuesto que has mojado las bragas cuando te ha llamado** _ **cielo**_ **.**

Me quedo callada, preguntándome cuanto tiempo llevaba Killiam conociendo mi fascinación por la reina. Me siento desnuda ante la mirada confusa de Regina. Olvido como respirar, quedo desorientada y hasta el mismo universo parece que se vuelve tan pequeño. Me esfuerzo por recomponerme por mucho que en mi interior haya un caos, no era el momento para que la tonta Emma hiciera acto de presencia, tenía que ser fuerte.

\- **Siempre lo supe cariño-** sentencia Hook.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba salgo disparada contra la pared, los hueso de mi espalda crujen y los cristales se hunden más profundo en mi carne. Es alucinante el dolor que siento, pero lo disfrazo con una mueca. Por escasos momentos me muerdo los labios cortando el sonido de dolor que amenaza con salir. No le daré el placer, eso jamás.

 **-No hay rencores querida, simplemente acabare con estas dos personitas que amas-** esa mirada que me lanza me dice a grito que está disfrutando exponer mis secretos. Solo me queda mirar hacia donde se encuentra Regina, sus gemidos hacen eco en la estancia, sonido que machaca mis tímpanos. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía perdida, lo peor del caso es que él lo sabía- **Con quien quieres que comience. De tin marin ¿El chico o tu perra?**

 _No puedo rendirme-_ me reclamo

Mi respiración se vuelve pesada, no dejo de luchar, de insistir con mi magia, el pecho me duele por el esfuerzo que estoy realizando, quizás es que me hace falta el aire o es por todo el poder que se concentra dentro de mí y está buscando la forma de salir.

 **-Apártate de mi nieto-** mi madre aparece por el pasillo contrario apuntándole con su arco.

Como puedo luchar contra él cuando todos se vuelven una distracción, una debilidad. Me remuevo cabreada, el cuerpo me duele por el esfuerzo que realizo pero no me detengo, continuo y cada espina rasga mis ropas produciendo un corte preciso que poco a poco se hacen cada vez más profundo.

Ver el rostro de mi hijo ir tornándose más azul provoca que me remueva desesperada, caigo de rodillas con los puños cerrados a mi costado.

 _No te detengas... sigue luchando._

 **\- Em...** \- Regina gime mientras intenta moverse, esta tan debilitada que su magia no funcionan, pero sé que no se detendrá quiere utilizar sus últimas fuerza.

 **-Regina no... No lo hagas-** suplico pero ella es terca sé que no me escuchara- **No te atrevas.**

 **-¿Hook que estás haciendo?-** la voz de David acompañado de Robín llega tras mis madre.

 **-Ya lo sabes, acabar con la reina.**

 **\- Killian tienes que luchar contra esa oscuridad-** es la pobre suplica de Snow.

 **-Saben que no estoy para charlas de héroes-** los tres salen volando a varios metros.

A mi costado un nuevo quejido de mi reina, la miro preocupada y al instante desaparece de mi vista. Se está poniendo en peligro, no puedo permitirlo. La rabia interna que siento es como un incendio que va calcinando todo a su paso. Me devora.

 **-Te matare-** grito mientras las paredes se sacuden. El poder avasallador de la magia me rodea, es cuando la piel me arde al punto de que las llamas salen a través de mis poros volviéndome una antorcha humana. La magia oscura que siento me llena por completo. Mientras el fuego me envuelve un poderoso rugido sale de mi garganta.

" _ **Puedes esconderte de los demás; pero de mí nunca, tu magia jamás te dejara escapar de mí, dejas un rastro de estupidez que huelo a kilómetros**_ "

Solo fueron milésimas de segundos en los que mi cabeza se llena de sus palabras; minutos que todos mis sentidos se consolidan.

 _Cierro los ojos..._

 _Pienso en ella..._

 _El corazón se me acelera._

El poder de su magia es como una corriente cálida que me envuelve. Todo mi ser palpita por completo, entre tanto pongo todas mis fuerzas en imaginarla, la pienso... mi corazón se acelera un poco más. Hilo en mi mente cada imagen que aparece tras mis parpados.

Repentinamente mis ojos se abren. Mis pupilas se quedan clavadas en un punto fijo al otro lado del pasillo. La percibo, hasta me es posible sentir su olor, el que se intensifica con cada segundo.

Enfoco una tiritante luz tras la espalda de Killiam. Antes de que ese humo purpura se haga presente sé que ella estará allí lista para atacar. Todo esto en dos minutos, ciento veinte segundos. Es tan rápido lo que sucede que incluso me cuesta reaccionar.

El pirata nota su presencia; logra moverse solo un par de centímetros evitando una herida mortal; sin embargo la daga logra herirlo lo suficiente para hacerlo soltar a Henry. Chilla de dolor; pero esto no evita que se vuelva hacia Regina, con los ojos clavados en la daga. Al saber lo que el pirata está por hacer, mis pupilas se abren en shock.

 **-¡Regina!-** grito desesperada. Nuestras pupilas vuelven a cruzarse; comprimo los dientes en una mueca de dolor. No me importa que esas espinas estén casi amputando mis brazos. Las personas que amo están en peligro; no puedo rendirme. El fuego crece a mi alrededor; las paredes braman por la intensidad de la magia. No permitiré que el pirata se salga con la suya.

El poder corre a través de mí sin ninguna contención desintegrando el conjuro de Jones ha utilizado para mantenerme cautiva. Mi visión se llena de una tonalidad blanca intensa mientras incontrolables rayos negros y grises salen disparados de mi cuerpo directamente hacia mi adversario. Esta vez no puede escapar, el ataque le da de lleno cortando varias partes de su anatomía.

Cae de rodillas, con las ropas rasgadas y la carne chamuscada en varias partes de su cuerpo, en un instante me preparo para volver a arremeter contra él, pero las fuerzas me fallan, las heridas que había sanado vuelven abrirse y sangrar.

 **-¡Emma para!** \- grita Regina abrazándose a nuestro hijo.

No me encuentro en mejores condiciones que el pirata, me tambaleo y vuelvo a utilizar magia para sanarme y terminar con mi trabajo.

 **-Emma detente, tu cuerpo no puede con tanto poder** \- insiste mi morena, pero estoy embrutecida y segada por la ira.

 **-Aunque me caiga a pedazos voy a matarte-** lo tomo del brazo retorciéndolo lo suficiente hasta dislocarlo. El hueso de su antebrazo, cruje entre mis dedos, el hombre delante de mí se retuerce de dolor y todavía no me parece suficiente, mi mano se eleva apuntándolo, sus pupilas se abren en shock mientras con un movimiento de muñeca una fuerte ráfaga de poder lo lanza como un muñeco de trapo hacia el extremo del pasillo.

Mis manos se llenan nuevamente de poder ignorando el llamado de Regina.

 **-¿Todo esto por ella Emma?** \- gime y escupe sangre, mientras otra esfera de magia gris lo hace retroceder- D **eshacerte de mí no será tan fácil-** su aura mágica comenzó a crecer envolviéndolo por completo **-** L **o que será fácil es destrozarte,** p **or ella voy a enseñarte lo que es el dolor, aunque sea con mi último aliento borrare todo lo que amas, no dejare a nadie que te consuele; entonces, conocerás verdaderamente lo que es la oscuridad.**

En breves segundos una inmensa explosión, la que sin pensarlo dos veces tengo que contener con un escudo para que los demás no sean lastimados. El poder es aplastante, atraviesa mi cuerpo recorriendo por completo mis huesos, haciéndome estremecer. Contenerlo fue apenas posible. Cuando el polvo se aplaca mis ojos se quedan clavados en el lugar vació que ha dejado Hook. El maldito ha desaparecido, estoy dispuesta a ir por él, a seguir su rastro, pero un eco en mis oídos me frena... Soy una braza ardiente con ansias de quemar. Me giro recordando que hay otro enemigo cerca. Y no cualquiera. Alzo la vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos.

No importo cuanto me contuviera, tengo un nuevo objetivo. Olvido el lazo que nos une.

 _Solo es un traidor._

Dejo que el veneno de la maldad haga su trabajo, arrastrando unas terribles ansias de matar, no lo contengo, solo me voy nuevamente a la carga.

Me ha traicionado de la peor manera y eso no voy a perdonarlo.

 **-Emma para-** grita mi madre pero no la escucho estoy segada por mi rabia, quiero matarlo, voy a acabarlo y no parare hasta lograrlo.

Aprieto más fuerte la garganta de David las pupilas de mi progenitor casi saltan de sus órbitas, se vuelven rojas al igual que su rostro. Quería que me viera directamente mientras le corto poco a poco la respiración. Snow llora, dándome un par de golpes por la espalda, pero soy como una bestia hambrienta que por nada del mundo soltara su presa.

Mi mano derecha se pasea por el pecho del traidor, apenas moviéndome sobre su chaqueta marrón lista para entrar y apretarle el corazón.

 **-Ma-** un hilo de voz sale de la garganta adolorida de mi chico, mi hijo, el que hace unos minutos estuve a punto de perder.

 **-Emma... soy... tu... padre.**

No lo escucho, mis oídos se han atrofiado, solo pienso en el sufrimiento de Regina y el llanto de Henry no, no voy a escucharlo, mis ojos reaccionan y van hacia esa mujer que permanece de rodillas; sucia, pálida y cansada; aun las heridas de su cuerpo sangran. Con cada imagen la presión aumenta sobre el cuello del príncipe encantador, un principito que bajo mi poder no es nada.

Lo clamores de su esposa no llegan a conmoverme.

Voy a matarlo.

 **\- Los has puesto en peligro-** sus ojos húmedos me miran con arrepentimiento, pero eso no me basta- **te aliste con el hombre que no le importa acabar con todo lo que me rodea** \- golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, un golpe seco y fuerte que deja rastros de sangre en la pintura- **M** **e traicionaste, casi nos matan a todos por tu estúpido rencor.**

 **-Emma... detente-** justo cuando estoy por romperle el cuello, siento ese tirón insoportable en la piel, precisamente a la altura del vientre. Miro hacia donde se encuentra Regina; ya de pie aferrando la daga manchada de sangre en su mano derecha.

Me muerdo el labio cabreada con ella. Sus ojos llenos de súplica no aplacan mi molestia.

 **\- No te atrevas a intervenir-** bramo mientras la ignoro, aunque conozco las consecuencias, no podre resistirme a su orden durante mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo no podrá soportar demasiado, aunque he curado mis heridas y el daño físico no se note, por dentro estoy destrozada.

 **\- Emma... no me obligues.**

Vuelvo a ignorarla, me concentro en aplastar el cuerpo de David contra la pared. Un nuevo tirón, este es más fuerte y doloroso que el anterior, mi corazón late velozmente luchando con los estremecimientos de mi cuerpo. Voy perdiendo fuerzas.

 **\- Te ordeno que no le hagas daño** _ **a nadie**_ **, de ninguna forma.**

Una sonrisa triste y rota atraviesa mis labios, la forma en que enfatiza _**a nadie,**_ es como un puño que aturde y me hace trastrabillar.

Maldigo sueltamente mirándola con los ojos colmados de rabia. Empujo a David lejos; intento mitigar esas insistentes punzadas que pululan por todo mi cuerpo. Era un dolor que nacía en mi vientre para luego expandirse por toda mi anatomía. Descubrí que no era nada placentero recibir órdenes y mucho menos negarse a obedecerlas.

Me quedo mirándola unos instantes, apoyaba una mano en la pared; quisiera odiarla y aun así mis ojos no dejan de verla tan hermosa y sublime. Ahora no, este no era el momento de estar bajo el encantamiento de la reina; sin embargo, no aparto la mirada, continuo contemplándola y comienzo preocuparme. Parecía demasiado cansada, podía sentir como su magia se volvía inestable y débil. Las manos le tiemblan y sus pies exhaustos no logran sostenerla por mucho tiempo, súbitamente cae de rodillas y yo voy a su encuentro dispuesta a socorrerla. Ambas quedamos en el suelo, me inclino hacia ella para rodearla cuidadosamente con mis brazos. Regina lanza un gruñido adolorida.

 **-Me duele un poco la cabeza.**

 **\- ¿Solo la cabeza majestad?-** susurro y ella ríe suavemente.

Sin embargo, el momento se corta, cuando una voz a mi espalda vuelve alterarme, la burbuja en la que me encuentro sumergida estalla.

 **\- Apártate de ella.**

Cierro los ojos, apretando los puños tras la espalda de mi morena, mis fosas nasales se expanden como un toro embravecido. Juro por dios que necesitaba matar a alguien y ese inútil hombrecillo del bosque era un candidato perfecto.

 **\- Quédate donde estas Robín-** ordena su majestad.

- **Es peligrosa, mira lo que le hizo a su padre-** refuta molesto.

\- **Entonces hazme caso-** a pesar de lo débil que estaba su voz sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el obedeciera.

Resoplo furiosa, pero cuando la mano de Regina toca mi mejilla es como una anestesia, quedo sumida nuevamente en una burbuja; todo se disipa, vuelvo a ser Emma y mi pequeño escudo contra ella se resquebraja lo suficiente para hacerme disfrutar del placentero calor que desprende.

\- **Por favor, no te enfurezcas conmigo** \- acuna mi rostro entre sus manos como si fuera algo frágil y preciado- **Quiero...**

 **\- Regina no...** -cierra los parpados, ahora es ella quien me ignora.

 **-Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene-** lo dice todo tan atropelladamente que me cuesta digerirlo. No me importan sus órdenes, no son lo suficientemente fuerte para acatarlas, el verla adolorida es más importante para mí, está débil, lo veo y lo siento. Cuando hago el intento de utilizar magia sus brazos me rodean casi sin fuerzas **\- Sin magia Emma.**

Si supiera que con solo esa manera de hablarme hace conmigo lo que quiera. No hace falta una daga para controlarme. Solo ella basta. Me aferro a su cuerpo viendo como su respiración se aletargaba. Tengo dolores tan fuertes que siento que me desgarro por dentro, pero continúo pegada a ella.

 _Me niego a obedecer._

 **\- Me necesitas-** suplico como una niña.

Sus brazos me mantienen cálida en este ambiente frio y sombrío que llevo por dentro.

 **\- Necesito que te calmes-** su aliento cosquillea sobre la piel de mi cuello y mi interior se revoluciona a mil- S **olo cuando lo hagas, podrás sanarte.**

\- ¿ **Por qué me haces esto?- s** oy como un espejo opaco y con grietas que está a segundos de caerse a pedazos.

 **\- Obedece Emma-** esta vez no hay suplica en su voz, solo es una orden, su típico tono firme. Ya no puedo continuar resistiéndome, el dolor es insoportable.

 **\- Escúchame... Regina yo... te necesito** \- todo mi cuerpo dolía.

Sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a mi oreja, dejando un exquisito ronroneo.

 **\- Yo también, cariño-** la voz es suave, muy baja, casi siento que se ha quedado dormida- A **hora obedece.**

 _No es justo, no es justo_

En ese instante, apartarme de ella me parte el alma.

La deposito en el suelo para marcharme. No es justo que estando tan herida tenga que separarme de ella. Doy tres pasos en dirección a mi habitación, ver a Robín llevársela es como si me la arrancara de los brazos y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Respiro solo la intranquilidad que su ausencia me deja, tan frágil en este largo camino donde otros brazos la alejan de mí _._ Continuo con mi caminata, con un ardor insoportable en la garganta, las ansias de llorar es lo que está gobernando mi estado de ánimo.

En el trayecto puedo ver a Snow y Henry, ante sus ojos estaba el monstruo que tanto temían.

Adiós a la salvadora.

 _Dentro de mi oscuridad tengo tantas ganas de gritar, acaso no ves el silencio de esta mirada que te grita sin control, ¡te necesito! Vuelve junto a mí, a pesar del monstruo en que sin elegir me convertí._

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, muchas gracias por leer...

Gracias por sus comentarios me alegra saber que la historia les gusta, sé que tod s esperan "acción", pero la historia va desarrollándose a su ritmo... Aquí les dejo una probadita :D

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos! un beso! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Cuando es que me daré cuenta que me dueles más de lo necesario_

 **Pov. Regina**

" _ **Estás loca por ella"**_

" _ **Solo la salvaste a ella y a mí me lanzaste a la oscuridad"**_

Que voy hacer con las declaraciones de Killiam que ronda mi cabeza; con este nudo que aún tengo en la garganta y estas ansias de correr a verla que me tienen acorralada. Hace más de media hora que estoy despierta; aunque aún permanezco con los ojos cerrados para no alertar a Robín quien no me ha dejado en paz ni un solo segundo. Sin embargo, ansió demasiado que desaparezca, ya suficiente tengo con estas constantes interrogantes que poco a poco van reduciendo los espacios, hasta al punto que siento que no puedo respirar.

El efecto de esas palabras golpea fuerte a mi mente cansada, que hago para quitarle importancia. De seguro era un juego de ese pirata para acabar con mi razón... " _Emma loca por mí"_ , no pido más que borrar esa afirmaciones, no me pregunten por que me afectaban tantos, pero mi alma se quedaba paralizada con los susurro incesantes de Hook... _¿Acaso puedo estar afectando a la salvadora?_... entonces otra ráfaga de importunas palabras aparecen.

" _ **Nunca me diste el lugar que merecía, mientras tanto a ella, la maldita merecía todo de ti".**_

No esperaba que tuviera tanto peso en mí, en estos momentos no quisiera tener memoria, es una necesidad dejar de reflexionar y hacerme preguntas, los recuerdos no tenían clemencia, igualmente me estaban robando la calma. Aunque quiero, he intento abandonar estas ideas locas, como ya es costumbre caigo derrotada en esa última mirada de niña desamparada que me dio esa rubia tonta.

 **\- Embustero y maldito pirata-** me quejo bajito.

 **\- Regina cariño-** abro los ojos un poco para toparme con sus pupilas azules muy cerca de mi rostro, por un instante me permito contemplarlo esperando que su mirada logre un efecto; pero los segundos pasan y no experimento nada.

Él me quiere, se preocupa por mí. Necesito verlo así, como mi otra mitad, es mi alma gemela, es lo que me digo mientras sus manos tocan mis cabellos; acaricia mis mejillas suavemente para luego amoldarme a él en un abrazo. Busca mis labios, rozándolos con los suyos. Me esfuerzo por corresponder el gesto; sin embargo ese tibio abrazo no me calienta los sentimientos, continuo con mi interior a la intemperie y aunque a veces finjo que no me importa, sigo rota entre sus brazos. En ese momento me pierdo por completo meditando en ella. Emma Swan, la muy idiota se desliza por los recovecos de mí ser cada vez que le apetece, muchas veces como hoy, se esconde tan internamente para enredarme el alma. Me resulta imposible desterrarla y otras veces se muestra tan lejos de mi vida que es complicado alcanzarla.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes?-** me pregunta mientras me incorporo y él me ayuda hacerlo.

 **\- Bien-** cuando besa mi mejilla, me obligo a curvar los labios en una fingida sonrisa- ¿ **Han podido cruzar la señorita Lucas y sus amigas?-** quiero desviar el tema.

\- **Snow y Henry las han escoltado hasta le castillo, te aseguro que las tres están bien.**

 **\- Me tranquiliza saberlo.**

 **\- Estaba preocupado por ti-** lo escucho suspirar de alivio en ese ambiente que me parece una tormenta- **Utilizar magia estando tan débil.**

 **\- Solo he debilitado mi hechizo para que puedan entrar; no ha sido nada complicado.**

Me pongo de pie, me obligo hacerlo para poner distancia entre los dos. Sé que jamás lo he amado como él quisiera.

 **\- ¿Que estás haciendo? Vuelve a la cama necesitas descansar-** pero no lo escucho, no puedo hacerlo cuando estoy evadiéndolo, no quiero que hablemos, sé que busca una respuesta y no tengo nada para darle.

 **\- Regina, sé que lo de hace unas horas ha sido precipitado pero verte así... casi sentí que te perdía y yo...**

 **\- Necesito pensar-** corto su verborrea. Al menos espero que entienda mis palabras y me deje sola pero no hace ningún intento por moverse- **Si no te importa me gustaría estar sola y tomar una ducha.**

 **\- Si claro, tomate todo el tiempo, no sientas que te estoy presionando, solo piénsalo-** si supiera que solo con sonreír de aquella manera me presiona- Y **o voy a salir hacer un recorrido con David.**

Como escuchar ese nombre sin que se me aprieten las entrañas, quiero matarlo, apaciguar a esa Reina Malvada que quiere ir a arrancarle no solo el corazón, es difícil. Me gustaría despellejarlo para ver si con esto logro olvidar los golpes y torturas de ese maldito pirata; porque él, David es el culpable de poner en peligro no solo a mí, sino también a mi hijo, mi Henry y a Emma. Aprieto los puños a mis costados recordando sus heridas. Ese encantador debe estar agradecido de mi pequeño acto benévolo.

 **\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?, vas a salir de niño explorador con el hombre que quiere matarme-** no puedo contener mi rabia.

 **\- Las cosas no fueron así Regina, sí cometio un error, pero ya hemos hablado de eso y está muy arrepentido.**

Si Robín supiera que las puntas de mis dedos hormiguean por la urgencia que tiene mi magia por quemar todo, cierro los parpados, resoplo y cuento muchas, pero muchas manzanas antes de cometer alguna locura.

 **\- Así que has hablado con él y todo olvidado-** me cruzo de brazos ofendida y al mismo tiempo cabreada **\- Se te olvida que aquí las perjudicadas fuimos Emma y yo.**

 **\- Mi problema eres tú, ella que se arregle con sus padres.**

Al menos espere una respuesta diferente, quizás que su actitud fuera distinta, protegerme, pese a que no necesitaba escudarme en nadie; pero David era su amigo, el hombre que se alió con nuestro enemigo y fraguo un plan para deshacerse de mí, si merecía que lo defendiera y yo estaba siendo catalogada como un problema. Avanza hacia mí. Sabe que me ha molestado sus estúpidas palabras.

 _-_ **Sera mejor que salgas de mi habitación-** mi voz se templa, estoy perdiendo la calma y lo que menos quiero es tener otra discusión.

 **\- Cariño, lo lamento solo quiero que hablemos-** hace el intento de tocarme; sin embargo me aparto.

\- **Creo que ya has dicho demasiado-** Los dientes rechinan dentro de mi boca.

\- **¿Qué** **quieres que haga Regina? Que forme una pelea, que mate a David, quieres que reaccione como lo harías tú.**

\- **¡Joder! ahora sí que has pasado mis limites-** me acerco amenazadora hasta que mis labios casi rozan su barbilla- **si me ves tan mala que haces conmigo, si cada vez que discutamos saldrá a la luz mi pasado que demonios haces aquí... lárgate-** grito dejando a un lado todos mis modales.

 **\- Regina, discúlpame por favor cariño no dis...**

 **\- Sal de esta maldita habitación antes de que esto se salga de control.**

Al entrar al baño cierro la puerta, despojándome de inmediato de la ropa.

Una par de discusiones y vuelvo a ser la Reina Malvada, dejo de ser Regina la niña buena y me trasporto a mi pasado; así me hace sentir Robín, el hombre que es mi amor, me regala una seguridad efímera, esta se desvanece cada vez que sus ojos me miran como si estuviera esperando a que flaqueara. Suspiro desbordando mi tristeza al sentirme incompleta, al igual que Emma soy una muñeca frágil y rota, Robín ha logrado suturar mis heridas superficialmente, en el interior todavía sangran. ¿Es así como debe hacerme sentir mi amor verdadero? Sola, desprotegida y a la deriva.

Yo, siendo una mujer poderosa, una bruja conocedora de las más oscuras artes; una reina, necesito del más simple y ridículo gesto, un abrazo, fuertes y posesivos brazos que me reclamen como suya y que me hagan sentir segura, sentirme anclada aun lugar, pertenecer a alguna parte. Pero no tengo nada, solo una promesa del destino con un horroroso tatuaje.

" _ **Escúchame... Regina yo... te necesito"**_

El agua fría no ahuyenta esa voz que se cuela en mi cabeza. Ese tono de súplica que me desestabiliza, son estos momentos refrescante que me regalaba solo ella, donde las lesiones del pasado ya no duelen, ese instante es cuando me mira y simplemente soy Regina, la madre de su hijo y por extraño que suene me hace sentir bien.

Más divagaciones rondan mi cabeza, todas y cada una de ellas terminan siempre en Emma Swan, detestable rubia, sin gusto ni modal, que le da un toque distinto a mi existencia ¿Que hago con la salvadora? Podría abrir un portal mandarla al más allá, aun así no borraría su constante presencia y esta mezcla de sentimientos que despertaba. En este doloroso silencio aspiro tenerla siempre cerca, porque si no está, sé que volveré a perderme en este círculo vicioso que se ha vuelto nuestra existencia, ella, mi rival y compañera en este camino de luz y oscuridad.

* * *

 **Pov. Emma**

 _La caída no duele, pero el aterrizaje si_

Puedo sentir como el aire se carga de magia, me siento en el borde de la cama mirando fijamente ese lugar por donde sé que aparecerá. Espero impaciente; entretanto abarroto mis pupilas de toda la rabia que llevo acumulada durante toda la madrugada. Maldita bruja, como es que me envía a mi habitación como si fuera una niña malcriada que tiene que ir a calmar una pataleta. Por los mil demonios, como voy a tranquilizarme sabiendo que esta malherida.

 **\- Desgraciada-** bramo en el silencio de la habitación, la que por largas horas se convirtió en una pequeña caja de fósforo que se forzaba por contenerme.

Así sin más, ella aparece frente a mí con sus cabellos húmedos y su majestuosas y ceñidas faldas negra. El corazón brinca en mi pecho, como un niño saltando de puntitas mientras pide golosinas. Mirarla es una placentera tortura . Me contengo para no ir y arrancarle esa osada ropa. Ni siquiera me dan vergüenza los sucios pensamientos que me traspasan. Se los merece todos y cada uno por ser tan bruja.

 **\- Emm-** me mira preocupada sé que un par de mis heridas no han sanado del todo, aun escuecen y duelen. Por supuesto que no voy a mostrar lo débil que me siento prefiero revestirme en puro coraje.

 **\- No necesito tu lastima Mills.**

 **\- Por favor, no quiero discutir-** susurra serena mientras esa expresión en sus ojos me descoloca. Es difícil acostumbrarse a la calidez de sus ojos oscuros cuando solo ha tenido para mi frialdad.

 **\- No me interesa, solo lárgate-** que se vaya, verla y respirarla duele.

Quiero evitar que el detestable regalo de Zelena haga acto de presencia. Pero cada vez que cierta morena aparece enciende mis sentidos. Cruzo las piernas intentando ocultar el efecto que produce Regina en mí, era más fácil cuando no tenía nada entre las piernas que me delatara. Sigo empeñada en hacerlo desaparecer pero falle con cada uno de los intento. Lo único que me queda es jugar a controlarme. Juro que pongo mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo, evito mirarla, pensarla pero solo el tono de su voz saboreando mi nombre es un estimulante que manda descargas eléctrica a esa parte que quisiera suprimir. Oh dios, ansió que la lengua de Regina deguste otras partes de mi cuerpo. Son estos tipos de pensamientos que instigan mi voluntad, la que se va al piso sin tener oportunidad de reforzarla.

Durante los siguientes minutos la escucho hablar sobre cómo ha dejado cruzar la barrera a Mulan, Ruby y Merida, mis amigas. De igual manera, ha tenido con todos una charla intensa sobre lo ocurrido anoche, no me sorprende que los haya convencido de que he vuelto a ser una niña buena, ella es la nueva salvadora, domo a la bestia, quien podría dudar de su palabra. Ahora es parte de su club de héroes.

 **\- Déjame curarte-** Mi espalda se tensa cuando pide con una amabilidad que desconocía.

 **\- Puedo hacerlo sola** **.**

 **\- No lo parece-** se mueve inquieta, parece algo nerviosa y a mi simplemente me cuesta luchar contra esta Regina que no grita, ni me insulta.

Despego mi ojos de ella para poder hablarle de la manera que se me antoja.

 **\- Vete ya pudiste confirmar que no he lastimado a nadie.**

 **\- Emma, ya basta.**

 **\- ¿Que pensabas** **?** **que iba a empezar a cortar cabezas a diestra y siniestra. Tu orden de no hacerle daño a nadie-** deletreo la última palabra con rabia **\- Estuvo de más, o es que temías que despellejara a tu adorado boy scout.**

 **\- Te creía más inteligente que eso, tus absurdas divagaciones me insultan.**

 **\- Ahora si estoy hablando con la verdadera reina** **.**

Un suspiro abandona sus labios. La veo moverse lentamente y dejarse caer pesadamente en el extremo de la cama. Miro hacia el frente, simplemente no puedo verla tan abatida.

\- **No voy a discutir contigo Emma, hagas lo que hagas hoy no abran insultos-** la escucho murmurar- **Tenemos asuntos más importantes que hablar, cariño.**

Su tono melancólico no pasa desapercibido. Pero eso no parece importarme en absoluto. Cierro los ojos conociendo de antemano todas la veces que se ha reído de mí.

\- **Te está burlando de mí** **, ¿verdad?** **-** salto de la cama mostrando mis dientes como un animal herido que prefiere morir desangrado antes que doblegarse- **No me vengas con palabras bonitas porque esa no eres tú, cariño-** Regina frunce el ceño observándome con confusión, mi reacción parece que la ha desconcertado pero poco me importa, estoy más interesada en protegerme que prestarle atención a sus gestos, su voz hasta su postura era distinta pero en estae momento estaba ciega, solo quería protegerme y nada más **\- Maldita sea, déjame en paz ya me has encerrado como una estúpida y para colmo me ordenas no utilizar magia-** elevo el tono de voz- **Te pusiste a pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido si Hook volviera por mas, como diablo los defendía.**

 **\- Estas molesta conmigo-** ignoro su bonito y suave tono de voz- **Pero no me voy a disculpar, no cuando** t **u seguridad estaba de por medio.**

No puedo reprimir una carcajada **.**

 **\- Y a ti que mierda te importa mi seguridad.**

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida. Me gusta imaginar que mis palabras le duelen aunque la realidad sea que me hacen más daño a mí que a ella.

 **\- Me importa y punto-** se levanta haciendo ademan de marcharse.

Rompo la distancia cortándole el paso hacia la puerta.

 **\- ¿Quiere hacer de mi niñera majestad?**

 **\- Por Dios Emma deja de ser tan terca solo intento protegerte.**

 **\- No necesito una niñera-** pronuncio con demasiada rabia esas palabras **\- Debe saber muy bien que no hace falta. Podemos rememorar algunos momentos y estoy segura que le quedara claro que puedo cuidarme sola-** contemplo complacida su reacción, la manera en que retrocede como si mis palabras la descolocaran.

 **\- Es suficiente-** susurra y sin embargo vuelvo a ignorar su malestar. Me empuja para apartarme, pero mi cuerpo es como una roca inamovible.

\- **Vamos recordemos uno, esta ese en el que me abandonaron desde las primeras horas de mi nacimiento ¿O acaso lo ha olvidado?**

 **\- ¡Como poder olvidarlo! -** grita perdiendo el control, al mismo tiempo que la magia se sacude dentro de la recamara. Entonces me doy cuenta que la he cagado **\- Jamás podre olvidar que has sufrido por mi culpa, que has estado sola por la misma razón y parece que solo te tr** **a** **igo sufrimiento, mira donde estamos, tú haces algo por mí y yo termino jodiéndote la vida-** se aleja,trata de recomponerse. Se gira para ocultar su turbación de mí. Juro que me arrepiento, la forma en que intento apartarla es jodidamente dolorosa pero necesaria, eso no evita que me odie en este momento en que dejo de ignorarla y la miro de verdad. Aparta la mirada para que no vea ese dolor que opaca sus pupilas; pero lo veo y soy consciente de que he sido yo la causante- **En absoluto podre olvidarlo-** musita tan dolida que parece que está por llorar.

En ningún momento lo dudo, avanzo hasta ella, sin importarme su espacio personal o las consecuencias que puedan traer mi osadía. Me pego a su espalda, no me cohíbo y rodeo su cintura.

 **\- Tienes razón estoy cabreada contigo, muy cabreada; pero eso no me da derecho a decir todas esas cosas... Lo siento-** mi aliento acaricia la piel de su cuello, soy testigo de cómo esta se eriza.

 **\- Me crees tan estúpida como para mantenerte atada a una orden si alguien viniera a hacernos daño, sobre todo crees que pondría en peligro a nuestro hijo.**

La manera en que dice nuestro hijo, aviva las mariposas que anidan en mi estómago, confirmándome quien realmente tenía el control. Tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo permitirme flaquear... " _fortaleza Emma"._ No ...no puedo resistirme a su olor. Su cabeza cae contra mi hombro y me bebo todo el delicioso aroma que desprende.

" _Que no se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido"-_ me reclamo internamente.

 **-Lo siento-** mis labios rozan apenas la piel de su cuello, pero es suficiente para que en ellos quede el sabor de su perfume.

\- **Lo sé-** es mi cabeza caliente o mi imaginación; pero creo que casi a gemido su respuesta.

Accidentalmente su respingado trasero se mueve contra mi pelvis, el temor se apodera de mí, provocando que abandone el calor que me regalaba su cuerpo. Esta vez una silla alejada en un rincón es mi refugio.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asoma en mis labios, cruzando las piernas para ocultar mi tortura **.**

 **\- ¿Que le causa tanta gracia señorita Swan?**

" _Follatela"-_ trago en seco cuando esa palabra repiquetea en mis oscuros pensamientos _\- " Si vuelve a llamarte señorita Swan te la follas"_ _._

 **\- Nada en lo absoluto majestad-** nuestras pupilas se cruzan, cuanto más la miraba, más excitada estaba, me remuevo en la silla. Los pantalones comenzaban a ser incómodos.

 **\- ¿Que te sucede? Últimamente has estado muy extraña.**

 **\- Estas imaginando cosas-** respondo quitandole importancia, sin embargo sus ojos no dejan de escudriñarme.

\- **Seguiremos con los secretos.**

Separo los labios para darle una respuesta pero la veo rebuscar dentro de su abrigo gris. Me quedo petrificada en mi puesto, inspirando profundamente.

 **\- Creo que para avanzar en este círculo de confianza, esto estará mejor con su dueña-** me regala una tímida y reluciente sonrisa.

No contesto por un momento su fe en mi me deja un nudo en el estómago.

 **\- Confías demasiado en mi Regina, has sido testigo de cómo intente aniquilar a David, mi padre. Eso debería ser suficiente para mantenerme aquí encerrada.**

 **\- Yo hubiera reaccionado igual. Si alguien quisiera hacerle daño a mi familia , lo acabaría.**

 **\- Ese era mi propósito pero me detuviste-** está mal, muy mal que Regina me mire de esa forma como lo hace. Esa mujer me va a enloquecer.

\- **No vivirías con la culpa- s** e supone que esas palabras tienen algún significado importante pero a mí me hacen sentir como una insignificante mortal. Otra vez sonríe de lado como si escondiera un maravilloso secreto **\- Siempre lo haré.**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Siempre confiare en ti-** se acerca sonriendo. Dios, desde cuando aprendió a sonreír tanto, el placer que siento con solo mirarla se intensifica y duele **\- Vamos es hora de salir de este encierro.**

 **\- Prefiero quedarme aquí-** le sonrió forzada, nadie me moverá de esta silla; aunque tenga que pasarme lejos de Regina el mayor tiempo posible.

 **\- ¿Qué te sucede, te duele algo?- s** u pregunta es firmey en mi cuerpo un cosquilleo que me espanta... Es imposible. Esto no pude pasarme- **¿Por qué parece que estas constantemente adolorida? -** no hay vacilación en su voz solo una orden fría y tajante, una que no pudo desobedecer- **Responde Emma** **.**

Me muerdo los labios hasta que duelen... tengo que contenerme, no puedo sucumbir de esta manera tan tonta. La escucho acercarse. Resisto lo mejor que puedo; pero sé que no tengo oportunidad...esta vez no ¡Maldita sea, no quiero! Elevo la vista al techo al mismo tiempo que mis labios se separan.

 **\- Pasa que te deseo-** sus pasos se detienen cerca de mí, sé que no es consciente de que toda esa verborrea salió de su boca con la daga aun en su poder- E **stoy tan excitada que prefiero permanecer sentada para no mostrarte la erección que se esconde en mi pantalón** **.**

 **\- Esto no es gracioso señorita Swan-** noto el tono amargo en su voz.

Inconscientemente una de mis manos se posa en mi entrepierna, cerrando el puño con fuerza en la dura erección.

\- C **reo que eso** \- Señalo el objeto que aún permanece en sus manos- D **ebes guardarlo,** **no necesitamos más preguntas inesperadas-** me permito fingir que no me afecta lo sucedido, la verdad es que el pecho me duele de lo rápido que late mi corazón. Estoy aterrada.

 **\- ¿A qué juegas Emma?-** la dueña de los ojos oscuros me mira de una forma que no logro descifrar.

Aunque me resista mi cuerpo y mi boca actúan por si solos, me pongo en pie, mostrándome por completo ante ella **.**

 **\- ¡Mierda!-** mira directamente mi entrepierna y suelta un gritito.

 **\- Lo siento me emocione un poquito-** acaricio mis muslos para liberar tensión. Cosa que no me ayuda en nada **\- Ahora ¡Deja la puta daga Regina!**

 **\- Si vuelves a gritarme no respondo de mi-** el temple en su voz me excita **\- Como puedes soltarme todo eso y estar tan tranquila,** **¿** **¡dime la verdad!** **?** **-** añade sin aun haber soltado la daga.

 **\- Mi tranquilidad se va a la mierda cuando entras con esas faldas ajustada, me muero de ganas por tocarte, besarte. Esto no es fácil para mí, es un pene por Dios-** señalo el causante de mi noches y días de tortura, sin poder controlar el malestar en mi voz **-¿Cómo puedo controlar algo que parece tener vida propia**. A **hora por favor guarda esa…**

 **-¿Me odias?**

Me aproximo a ella con una hambrienta amenaza pintada en las pupilas. resistiéndome de todas las maneras posibles para no contestar, pero esta no es una débil reina herida a la que puedo ignorar, no que va, esta es la reina malvada en todo su esplendor, resistirse a sus órdenes es descabelladamente doloroso.

 **\- Si continuas por ahí voy a cabrearme, retira esa pregunta.**

Sus ojos brillan, quiero mantenerme fuerte sin embargo dudo.

 **\- No-** me sorprende ver como clava con rabia la daga contra el suelo; a unos centímetros de mis botas. Esta igual o más cabreada que yo. **Una** reina no se amedrenta tan fácilmente, que se puede esperar cuando esa reina es una bruja- **Sin ningún armas de por medio, quiero la verdad, responde.**

Por más que me resisto no puedo ignorar el temblor de sus labios, por favor que no llore, no voy a soportarlo. Esta Regina es peor que cualquier daga.

 **\- ¿Me odias?-** estoy a punto de morir atrapada en su mirada, una que está nublando mi razón.

\- T **e amo** \- con este susurro le entrego mi alma y corazón.

Su silencio y ese rostro inexpresivo me torturan, por favor lo que menos quiero en este momento es silencio, que grite, maldiga; necesito que haga algo. El temblor de sus labios se acentúa. Avanzo, ella retrocede. Sé que se está conteniendo para no llorar, lo sé por esa manera en que frunce el ceño y la vena de su frente sale a relucir, conozco bien ese esfuerzo que está haciendo.

 **-Regina-** hago el amago de tocarla; pero me aparta de un manotazo.

 **-No te atrevas-** su voz se quiebra **\- No puedo… manejarlo…yo estoy con Robín** \- me digo a mi misma que puedo con esto; aunque por dentro mi alma está temblando **\- Es mi alma gemela, mi final feliz, ¡tú lo sabes!-** ya no puede contener la lagrimas- **¡Tú lo sabes! Mi... mi destino es él, ¿Por qué me dice esto? Tú no puedes amarme** **.**

 **-¿Entonces porque lloras? Si eres feliz a que se debe tu llanto-** de nada me servía querer relajarme cuando la sangre me hervía en las venas- **A quien quieres convencer que es tu destino estar con él ¿a mí o a ti, Regina?**

Se muerde los labios, esquiva mi mirada, una tonta idea comienza a tomar fuerza en mi cabeza.

 **\- Por favor respóndeme** \- le imploro con suavidad acercando mis dedos a sus mejillas empapadas- **Y que más te da lo que yo sienta, ese majestad, es mi problema-** esta vez no se aparta es ella quien da un paso hacia mí, de golpe mi corazón se salta un latido, la proximidad de su cuerpo es demasiado tentadora. Aprieto los dientes observando sus labios como el más exquisito y tentador del mundo.

No puedo respirar, mucho menos pensar. Solo me entrego completamente a lo que ella me provoca. Me lanzo a sus labios, el sabor salado de sus lágrimas me recibe en su boca, me da la oportunidad de degustarla mientras la sujeto ansiosa por las caderas, aferrándome a ella como si de su beso dependiera mi vida. La presiono contra mí y mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir esa descarga eléctrica que encierra mi necesidad. Olvido mi vergüenza golpeando mi pelvis contra su cadera mientras su labios me devoran con urgencia.

La escucho soltar un ronco y largo gemido, esto es como un susurro que deleita esa parte que permanece dura dentro de mis pantalones. Cuando se agarra con desesperación a mis cabellos, la cabeza me da vueltas, no puedo con tantas sensaciones. El cuerpo me dice a gritos que la necesito y la razón me advierte que me detenga, que voy a sufrir, es imposible prestarle atención teniendo la lengua de mi reina tanteando el borde mis labios, no me resisto, separo los míos para permitirle el acceso a mi boca. Gimo cada vez que su lengua experta explora y acaricia.

Oh maldita sea, inspiro profundamente. los sinuosos contoneo de Regina contra mi pelvis me debilitan las piernas y empiezan a enloquecerme. Santo Dios, era peligroso prolongar esta tortura.

 **-Gina-** gimo contra su boca mientras ella acaricia su pelvis contra mi erección, la tomo de la nuca para profundizar más el beso, hasta que de repente este se interrumpe, fue tan solo un instante en que estuve a punto de tocar el cielo; pero caigo en picada y va ser obligatorio romperme los huesos.

Regina se aparta bruscamente. El autocontrol volvió a ella mientras yo ardía por la frustración ¿Por qué tiene esa mirada? Oh…no…no, esa mirada fría y distante que sorbe todo de mí. Ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de abrir la boca, ella va a destruirme ¿verdad?

 **\- Robín me ha pedido matrimonio**.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Disfruten y comenten! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _Respiro sí, pero esto no es prueba de que vivo, no cuando mi corazón ya está muerto._

Lleva dos días evitándome, su ausencia me sirve para poder convencerme de que ese beso no significo nada. Intento manejarlo, lo juro. Cuando no la veo, sobrellevar todo esto que tengo guardado se hace más fácil. Luego salgo de mi habitación y de lo único que hablan mi madre y las demás es de la futura y hermosa boda. He llegado a susurrarme internamente que no me importa.

Sigo intentándolo, pero esa voz interna no me ayuda a lograr muchas cosas, si en este momento, Regina pudiera darme una ojeada interna se daría cuenta que de lo único que estoy llena es de dolor y soledad, que hay ocasiones en las que me siento como un miserable objeto en el abandono **.** Si tan solo pudiera verme, se daríacuenta que ese beso mortal solo sirvió para bajar mi guardia y dejarla entrar más profundamente en mí.

 _Maldita arpía_

Tanto que culpaba a la gente por lastimarla, tanto que protegió su corazón. Pero a mí, me magulla y me rasga a su antojo. De todo lo que siempre se cuido, lo provoca en mí.

En estos momentos quiero escabullirme a mi refugio. Todos están reunidos en la mesa, hablan y hablan del bendito Merlín y la posibilidad de que pueda ayudarnos a volver. Permanezco separada del grupo, sin prestar mucha atención a los intentos de Ruby por convencer a mi madre de que salir es seguro; no me interesa nada de lo que digan, estoy más concentrada en ignorar la presencia de los enamorados. Hago lo mejor que puedo hasta el punto de no querer ni respirar para que nadie me note. Solo soy una sombra refugiada en un rincón que necesita un poco de luz para desvanecerse. Callada, perdida; con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho temiendo que alguien pueda escuchar los latidos desaforados de mi corazón, una máscara de frialdad adorna mi rostro. Pero la indiferencia es solo una fachada, por dentro voy burlando las angustiosas ganas de llorar. Estas son como dolorosas zarzas que llevo amarrada tras los parpados. Penosamente resisto, con más desganas que fuerzas, igualmente lo hago; nadie tiene porque enterarse que la mujer que tienen delante ha ido tejiendo nudos alrededor del corazón cada vez que hay tormentas y el amor se burla una vez más de ella. Esa soy yo. Desconozco hasta el sonido de mi propia voz; sin embargo, nadie tiene que saberlo. Soy buena ocultándolo, lo estoy haciendo bien, muy bien.

Hasta que la escucho. Me olvide completamente de respirar.

 _¡Boom!_... es una bomba atómica que aniquila mi fuerza, mis barreras; rompe todas mis máscaras sin contemplación. La verdad es que nunca estoy preparada para luchar contra ella. Que complicado es esto de estar enamorado. Nace un deseo incontrolable de devorarse el mundo, la mayoría de las veces es como un veneno que te carcome por dentro, pero no te mata. Con el amor no existe término medio, solo mal o bien.

Que hago ahora, cuando su voz va haciendo carnavales en mis entrañas, abriéndose camino en este mar de engaño que he levantado contra Regina.

 **\- ¿Quién nos asegura que no sea una trampa?-** la vibración de su voz me causa un intenso hormigueo en el vientre- ¿ **o que Merlín no las esté utilizando para atraer a Emma?**

 **\- Sin su ayuda no hubiéramos llegado sanas hasta aquí-** refuta Mulan **.**

 **\- ¿Primero nos cazaba con Arturo y ahora quiere ayudarnos?, disculpa si dudo-** vuelve atacar Regina con su típico tono de ironía **.**

 **\- El ladrón juzga por su condición-** mi morena amiga le regala una de sus socarronas sonrisas a su majestad.

El desafío en la mirada de la loba hace que mis ojos busquen a su contrincante. Grave error. Descubrí que mi aversión hacia Robín podía crecer de manera incalculable. Con él podía conjugar el verbo matar de muchas maneras.

Mis ojos se encuentran con la escena. La mano de Robín rodeando la cintura de su amada princesa; mientras el muy cabrón me devuelve una sonrisa burlona. Flaqueo un momento sintiéndome traicionada, mis celos se desbordan y rearman mis defensas, llevo horas preguntándome cuanto dolor puede soportar una persona mientras lo despellejas. Robín sería un buen candidato para mi experimento. Apunten en mi defensa que él no aprecia en nada su vida, se dé muchas ocasiones en las que me tienta. Esta es una de esas.

Ya lo sé, ella no me pertenece pero al verlo rozarla, mi interior se prende. ¡Por dios no soy de piedra!

 **\- ¡Ma!** \- la voz es un susurro, acompañado de un toque en mi antebrazo que me saca de mis locas ideas asesinas- **¡Ma!**

 **\- Que pasa chico-** no tengo ni idea como logro articular una sola palabra.

 **\- Mamá te hizo una pregunta-** me mira con el ceño arrugado, sus ojos bajan hasta mis manos que se han vuelto dos puños emblanquecidos, los relajo inmediatamente- **¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **\- Claro que si-** sonrió; sin embargo, mi gesto no lo convence.

\- **Señorita Swan si ya vuelve a estar entre los vivos-** me parece que llevo años sin escucharla pero mis ojos se rehúsan a mirarla. Específicamente me niego a torturarme como nunca lo he hecho **\- puede darnos su opinión en este absurdo plan que tienen sus amigas.**

Todas las miradas esta sobre mí y eso me pone más cabreada e incómoda que nunca.

 **\- Estas hechizada Rubi.**

La carcajada que suena a mi espalda me eriza los bellos de la nuca.

 **\- Alabemos la inteligencia de nuestra salvadora-** alcanzo a escuchar las burlas del caballeroso y justo hombre del bosque. Respiro profundamente ignorando sus bravuconerías. Para mí, solo es un honorable saco de huesos que puedo romper cuando se me plazca- v **an a poner nuestras vidas en manos de una mujer trastornada.**

 **\- Robín deja de...**

 **\- ¿Estarían mejor en tus manos?-** corto las palabras de Regina, girando sobre mis talones para encararlo- **cuéntame tu plan honorable ladrón-** me cruzo de brazos sin mostrar lo alterada que me encontraba- **aparte de ir con tu arco y flecha a enfrentar al mago más poderoso. Ya que tienen tu desbordante inteligencia puedo quedarme aquí a tomar una siesta.**

 **\- Eres una estúpida.**

Su ataque verbal me causa gracia, pero me mantengo seria, al final no sé por qué rayos continuaba enfrentándose a mí, tiene lo que quiere, porque simplemente no deja de joderme. Hago amago de irme contra él, mis botas golpean el suelo un paso y solo eso basta para verlo retroceder acobardado. Lo aplaudo enarbolando una enorme sonrisa.

 **\- Supuse que la valentía solo está en tu lengua viperina.**

 **\- Este espectáculo es bochornoso-** brama su majestad apoyada por Snow.

 **\- A mí no me culpe Majestad, creo que debe ajustarle la correa a su falso macho alfa-** veo como aprieta su arco **,** puedo leer en sus pupilas la intención que oculta- **piensa bien lo que intentas hacer hombrecillo, porque si golpeas, habrá una respuesta.**

 **\- Ya lo hice y muy fuerte, tanto que aun estas en el suelo adolorida-** dijo burlonamente acariciando la cintura de su amada.

Los dientes se aprietan dentro de mi boca, está hurgando en la herida ese maldito idiota. Alimentando mi rencor, me contengo sin saber muy bien que hacer, además de borrarle esa cara de bobo.

Dejo escapar una risa modesta, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para que mi voz no salga estrangulada por la rabia **.**

\- **Sinceramente, tengo cosas más importantes que escucharte jugar al valiente-** musito con sutileza, entre tanto megiro hacia Rubi – h **ablemos afuera, Henry prefiero que permanezcas dentro del castillo.**

 **\- Pero Ma.**

 **\- Nada de peros, y madre dile a tu querido Charming que se aleje de mi campo de visión-** lo miro con dureza, haciéndole saber que no es mi intención perdonarlo nunca- **vamos Ru, veamos si realmente estas hechizada-** toco su hombro para que me siga pero antes de retirarme me giro para cruzar mirada con mi adorado tormento- **Majestad quizás pueda enseñarle a su mascota a dejar de llevar el rabo entre las patas y escudarse tras usted, un día no va a poder salvarlo de mí.**

Me retiro hacia la salida conteniendo una carcajada. Escuchando las reprimendas que le da Regina a su amorcito y la orden de no seguirla mientras siento como viene tras de mí.

\- **Emma espera-** mi cuerpo se tensa incapaz de ignorar ese efecto que causa.

Apresuro el paso hoy no es un buen día para hablar con Regina Mills, no cuando lo único que deseo es verla sobre sus rodillas mientras tomo sus caderas para entrar muy fuerte y profundo en ella. El mejor castigo para esta cabrona es un par de nalgadas y una buena follada. Claro está, que eso solo se quedara en mis pensamientos porque esa parte débil, esa pobre sombra de salvadora aun merodea en mí, concediéndome solo estos perversos pensamientos, unos que, solo alimentan mis frustraciones.

\- **Swan que te detengas-** sentencia y yo me vuelvo para desafiarla.

\- **Quiero te tengas algo muy claro Mills-** recorro su cuerpo con descaro hasta llegar al abismo de sus apetecibles labios donde sé que un río de sabores me espera, me le quedo mirando golosa- **uno, no soy una inofensiva salvadora, deja de darme ordenes; dos, cuida a tu perro porque su lengua lo llevara a un gran sufrimiento, le puedo hacer un sitio en mi lista incluso por encima de Killiam.**

 **\- No puedes ir amenazando a la gente Swan-** levanto la mirada para verme capturada en esos ojos **.**

 **\- Espera, no he terminado, este es el punto más importante Majestad, si vuelves a llamarme Swan voy a...**

 **\- Emma, las chicas te esperan-** interrumpe mi madre, ella tan inoportuna como siempre me arrastra hasta la salida.

Afuera el aire húmedo del bosque llena mis pulmones, me separo de Snow unos cuantos pasos y me detengo justo frente a un enorme rosal para hacer frente a las cinco mujeres. Los intensos ojos de mi morena chocan con los míos, parecía estar alerta a cualquiera de mis movimientos.

 **\- Confió en estas tres mujeres** , **sin embargo para calmar los ánimos caldeados** \- muevo mis dedos rozando el aire y el cuerpo de la loba se suspende un par de centímetros atrayéndola hasta mí- **¿Confías en mí?**

Mi mano derecha se posa a la altura de su pecho para que se acostumbre al contacto de mi escucho respirar con fuerza al tiempo que sus rápidas palpitaciones cosquillean en la palma de mi mano **.**

 **\- Sabes que si** \- descansa su mano sobre la mía, sonríe sin dejar de mirarme- **quieres cabrearla ¿verdad? -** agacha la cabeza tímidamente y yo cierro los ojos disfrutando su tacto y las emociones que desprende ese ser mágico. Sonrió turbada comprendiendo entonces su mensaje- **Por favor, no te asustes. No estaría mal joder un poco a la reina.**

La sonrisa de Rubi está llena de satisfacción, reduciendo el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Maldije por dentro, _Ella lo sabe._

 _\- ¿_ **Confías en mi Emma?-** mi vientre se contrae manipulado por las emociones, la sinvergüenza de roja me dispara los sentidos. Este juego peligroso puede hacerme caer muy bajo- **soy capaz de hacer todo por ti y lo sabes-** eleva el tono de voz.

A mi espalda un taconeo me anuncia la impaciencia de una reina, la misma que está a punto de atar su vida a su amor verdadero, ¿Que será de la pobre salvadora? Si a pesar de ser tan buena, de darle los finales felices a todos, no obtengo nada, que puede darme este circo de héroes más que migajas de sonrisas y agradecimientos que no me sirven para nada, ahora sería fácil dejarme llevar por mis escabrosos apetitos.

 **-** T **e confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados-** le hablo con una voz suave y tersa muy distinta a cualquier otro momento- **Pero esto no es un juego, quizás en otro momento.**

 **\- Has lo que debas-** obtengo su respuesta con una coqueta sonrisa.

 **H** asta donde sería capaz de llegar por culpa de Regina, por los celos y esta oscuridad que no necesita mucho para hacerme perder la cabeza. Cierro los ojos y una vez más, dejo que las tinieblas tomen un poco más de terreno. Cierro el espacio, pegándome al delicioso calor que desprende la fiera interna de Rubi, muy lentamente mi mano se apodera de su nuca, estamos tan cerca que su aliento golpea con agitación mi boca.

 **\- ¿Emma?-** jadea mi lujuriosa y lobuna amiga.

\- M **uéstrate ante mí-** sus ojos se recargan de conmoción **.** Mi magia entra en ella sutilmente para encontrarse con su fiera

 **\- ¡Emma! ¿Qué disparate es este?-** grita mi madre y yo solo sonrió al notar los espasmos en la anatomía de roja.

\- **¡Apártate Emma!-** es la desesperada advertencia de Regina.

Pero me niego a escuchar, estoy demasiado extasiada en esa forma en la que el rostro de Rubi se altera y en el gemido gutural que suelta. Puedo confesar que me causa un grandioso placer. Ella intenta retroceder; pero un solo apretón de mis brazos en su cintura la hace permanecer en su lugar. La siento temblar llena de pánico; sus manos se aferran con urgencia a mi espalda; apretando y arañando desesperadamente. Una lucha de poder que sabe muy bien que no ganara.

 **\- A la mierda la luna llena, contrólate Ru-** susurro con soberbia.

 **\- Es... peligroso-** gruñe, sin embargo no me asusta, es más importante demostrar que no es un animal **al** que cualquiera puede dominar a su antojo.

 **\- Sé que puedes hacerlo, no te resistas-** musito pegada a su oído- **confió en ti-** entonces su cuerpo se relaja en mis brazos mientras sus ojos toman ese brillo magnifico. El delgado cuerpo se retuerce entre mis brazos, la fragilidad de su anatomía se hace más robusta, confieso que me resulta cada vez más difícil contenerla, a ratos hace el intento de escaparse- **Aun no pequeña-** mi mano baja por sus cabellos hasta llegar a la altura de su espalda dejo una par de caricias mientras sus gruñidos se van transformando hasta ser unos sutiles gemidos- **Esa es mi chica-** abrazo el peludo cuello.

 **\- Te has vuelto loca ¿cómo te pones así en peligro?** – Snow golpea mi espalda molesta.

\- **Si Ru hubiera estado bajo la manipulación de alguien no podría controlarse, ahí está la prueba que necesitaban. ¿Quieren que haga lo mismo con las demás?**

Estrictamente busco su respuesta, es ella quien más a desconfiado de mis amigas. Permanece apartada sin decir nada, levanta la barbilla, tan soberbia como es ella, con esa fachada de inalcanzable. El brillo de sus ojos son como dos navajas listas para matar. Ansiaba que fuera por mí, que una pizca de celos sea el causante de ese enojo. Para desgracia, conocía ese lado competitivo de Regina, ella odiaba perder y yo en cierta manera la había ridiculizado.

La oscura loba gimotea y yo aflojo mi agarre permitiendo que sus patas delanteras toquen el suelo

\- **Juguemos querida-** acaricio su cabeza mientras se roza contra mi pierna, mis pálidos dedos se pierden por la oscura cabellera bajo la atenta contemplación de Regina.

 **\- Estamos en sus manos señorita Swan, usted decide-** su voz se escucha escabrosa.

La ignoro haciendo un gesto hacia Mérida y Mulan las que se han mantenido retiradas **.**

 **\- Iremos al bosque-** anuncio desviando la mirada hacia el grito que ha venido después de mi orden **.**

 **-¡No!-** es la negación por parte de mi madre y Regina **.**

 **\- ¿Acaso creen que me interesa lo que piensen ustedes dos? soy lo bastante grande para tomar mis decisiones, nunca he necesitado niñera, menos ahora, así que ahórrame este momento Snow.**

 **\- Me niego a que vallas sola-** chilla mi madre.

Pudo sentir la mirada de Regina quemándome la nuca, su lejana contemplación me inquieta **.**

 **\- Nadie se moverá solo de aquí; o vamos todos, o no nadie sale-** dispone su tengo un instante para volverme y verla alejarse retornado hacia el castillo.

Suspiro abatida, cerrando los ojos pensando en el modo más rápido de enmudecer mis pensamientos. De alguna forma mi mente retorcida busca la manera de hacerle pagar a Regina que se limpiara el trasero con mis peticiones. Lo de las nalgadas y follarmela continuaban en pie. Mi propósito es llevarle siempre la contraria y continuamente termino haciendo lo que le plazca. Ando irritada y agotada de batallar contra su presencia, simplemente me da órdenes para luego pasar de mi dejando claro su dominio. Para ella soy una paria. Cabrona, maldita, bruja de mierda; me tiene a su merced y lo sabe.

* * *

Frente a mí una taza de chocolate que ya se ha quedado fría y la mirada acusadora de Henry **.**

 **-** **Está** **s muy callada-** me mira con insistencia - ¿A **algo ha pasado con mamá verdad?**

Si supiera todo lo que pienso sobre su madre, y las ganas que tengo de apretarle el cuello a la muy canalla.

 **-** **¡Claro que no!** **-** Lo miro con una fingida indignación- ¿ **Me has separado del grupo para esto?**

 **\- Bueno y también por mi chocolate, lo extrañaba** \- lleva la taza a sus labios y yo sonrió recordando sus ruegos para hacerle aparecer su chocolate con canela.

 **\- Vamos termina rápido para volver con los demás ya deben estar por llegar al lago- l** a orden de Merlín era que Regina nos trasportara hasta cierto punto del bosque para luego continuar a pie. Y yo no podría usar mi magia porque esta podría llamar la atención de ese asqueroso pirata.

 **\- No lo notaran- r** esponde encogiéndose de hombros **\- además sabes que Merlín no se presentara con todos allí, buscara la manera de llegar a ti.**

De verdad que mi chico es sorprendente.

 **\- He pensado lo mismo.**

 **\- Quizás su único propósito es comprobar que estés dispuesta hablar con él-** lleva el dedo índice hasta su labio pensativo.

 **\- Y no correr el riesgo de una dolorosa pelea-** me mira de forma acusadora- **¿Qué?**

\- **Si lo sabes ¿Por qué los dejaste ir al bosque?**

 **\- Necesitaban hacer algo, ya sabes que es cuestión de héroes estar siempre en alguna misión. Y tienen una.**

 **\- No lo encontraran-** arruga el ceño como lo hace su madre.

 **\- Eso no lo saben-** juego con la cuchara entre mis dedos **\- pero es hora de volver con ellos no quiero una discusión con tu madre, ya la escucho diciendo que te he puesto en riesgo. se supone que no debia usar magia ¿Lo recuerdas?  
**

 **\- Regresamos al castillo, aquí no hay riesgos además, le dije que necesitaba unos minutos contigo.**

 **\- Te ha dejado romper las reglas y despues dice que soy la consetidora. Así que esto no es por una simple taza de chocolate ¿verdad?-** pregunto por pura curiosidad, conocedora de la respuesta.

 **\- Ya te lo pregunte, pero no eres sincera- la** taza de chocolate que se ha quedado a medio camino de mis labios.

 **\- Chico no-** de algún modo presentía que esta conversación no terminaría nada bien.

 **\- No, ¿qué?-** esos hermosos ojos me desafían al igual que lo hace Regina **\- Lo sé Ma, dejen de pensar que soy un niño, tengo catorce años. Solo quiero que tú me lo digas.**

 **\- ¿De que estas hablando?-** lo miro perdida **.**

 **\- Crees que soy tonta Ma, no me subestimes-** responde con naturalidad- **descubrí que mi madre era la Evil Queen, hice un largo viaje para dar con mi madre biológica y la traje conmigo para salvarnos. El verdadero creyente, el escritor ¿De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta? soy un buen observador.**

Las pulsaciones se me disparan, él no puede estar hablando de lo que creo, no puede ¿o sí?

 **\- He... Hen...-** balbuceo sin encontrar ninguna frase coherente **. E** s que ahora todo el mundo lo sabe **  
**

 **\- La amas-** la intensidad de su mirada se acrescenta reduciéndome a un manojo de nervios **.**

 **\- ¡Dios!-** quiero saltar de mi puesto pero estoy paralizada. Que la tierra me engulla para desaparecer por siempre **.**

 **\- Yo sé que sí** **y algo ha pasado para que se alejaran** **-** murmura molesto- **no te atrevas a mentirme.**

Me mira abatido y el dolor de sus ojos me conmueve borrando todos mis temores. Extiendo mi brazo sobre la mesa de madera para tomar sus pequeños dedos entre los míos. Atreverme hablarle de mis sentimientos no es fácil, aun así hago un gran esfuerzo.

 **\- La amo, pero tengo claro que no puede ser-** murmuro escueta **.**

 **\- S** **i no se estuvieran evitando, te hubieras dado cuenta de que mamá esta triste, no está bien, esta boda es un error-** suelta mi mano cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en esa actitud infantil que nunca lo abandonara.

Así no puedo superarla, es difícil cuando mi hijo alimenta mis esperanzas.

 **\- Henry estas exagerando-** trato de calmarlo, lo único que logro es que se ofusque más.

 **\- Ella no es feliz Ma, si lo fuera no lloraría todas las noches, tu deberías detener todo esto-** gimotea contenido las lágrimas - **no puedes dejar que cometa este error, si la amas no la dejes hacerlo** **.**

 **\- ¿No te molesta que sienta algo por tu madre?-** su confección me descoloca.

 **\- Lo único que me molesta es que te comportes como una idiota-** no tiene reparos en soltarme lo que piensa **.**

 **\- Cuidado con tus palabras jovencito-** bramo molesta. Mi pequeño baja la mirada abatido y eso me pesa; sintiéndome culpable - **Henry lo que yo sienta no tiene importancia,** **ella eligió con quien estar, cariño.**

 **\- No… tu no lo entiendes su miedo de perder una nueva oportunidad de a** **ma** **r la empuja a tomar esta decisión ¿Y si el tiempo de Robín ya paso? era su alma gemela en el bosque encantado; pero, de eso hace ya muchos años, por favor Ma-** me suplica con los ojos humedecidos **\- No es justo con ella, ni siquiera la dejan elegir a quien amar, le han impuesto estar con él mucho antes de conocerlo.**

 **\- Así es su mundo Henry-** hago el amago de tocarlo y se parata.

 **\- Pero no** **vivimos** **en el bosque encantado,** **nuestro hogar esta en Storybook,** **por favor mamá solo quiero un verdadero final feliz para ella.**

Aquí estaba yo, en ese lugar oscuro que me resguarda de ella, no es mi culpa que esté sufriendo, suficiente tengo con recoger los trozos de mí que ha dejado esparcidos por el suelo **.**

 **\- Dile lo que sientes, quizás…**

 **\- No hay un quizás Henry, ella ama a alguien más.**

 **\- ¡No me estas escuchando!-** da un golpe seco sobre la mesa provocando que parte de su chocolate se derrame.

Sé que en este momento todo se ha salido de control, se pone de pie ya no es mi niño pequeño y frágil, ahora es un joven fuerte y bueno, capaz de devorar al mundo para solo ver a su madre feliz. Me mira dolió **\- ¿Alguna** **vez** **la has amado realmente, o todo lo que sentí** **as** **se fue con la antigua salvadora?**

 **\- El que me lastimes no cambiara nada Henry-** mi voz tiembla **.**

 **\- ¡Estas destruyendo nuestra familia!-** grita molesto.

 **\- ¡Henry!- c** ontuve el aliento al escuchar esa voz, el sonido de sus botas marca el fuerte ritmo de mis latidos, cuánto tiempo lleva escuchando nuestra discusión. Este día no puede empeorar más.

 **\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Los gritos se escuchan por todo el castillo.**

Puedo sentir su mirada taladrando mi nuca. Henry toma su chaqueta, Regina intenta detenerlo pidiendo razones por el reciente espectáculo; pero él, se va sin decir media palabra.

 **\- No deberías dejar que le hable de esa manera–** sigue hablando a mi espalda **.**

 **\- Si usted puede hacerlo, porque él no-** me encojo de hombros restándole importancia **\- digno hijo de su madre.**

 **\- Se trata de respeto.**

Reúno todas las fuerzas para levantarme y enfrentarla. Allí estaba ella, enfundada en un abrigo beige con botonaduras , tan deslumbrante como una estrella fugaz que solo puedes mirar a la distancia. Tan perfecta como siempre **.**

 **\- Solo nos poníamos de acuerdo en algo-** sus ardientes ojos me escrutan.

 **\- Él no parecía muy contento-** avanza un par de pasos, luego parece pensarlo y retrocede bajo mi atenta mirada.

 **\- Ese mal carácter no viene de mi-** mis palabras provocan que una media sonrisa curve sus carnosos labios.

Mira hacia la puerta nerviosa, y yo me tomo la libertad de contemplarla. Esta pálida, una sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos son disimuladas por unos leves toques de maquillaje. _No me importa… no me importa,_ me digo a mi misma, pero es más fácil mentirme cuando no está, porque cuando aparece simplemente me derrumbo.

Muero por saber lo que tiene en esa cabecita guardado, por averiguar lo que le afecta.

\- ¿ **Qué es eso** **de** **que destruye a su familia?**

 **\- ¿Una reina escuchando por los rincones?** **-** mi burla la molesta.

 **\- No ando husmeando nada-** informa serenamente **\- al parecer llegue en el momento menos oportuno.**

 **\- Eso parece-** es intensa, esa forma en que me observa parece atravesarme y cortarme la respiración.

\- **¿Más secretos** **Emma** **?-** el ligero cambio en su tono, me dio la impresión de que estaba dolida- **Puedes decirme que está pasando contigo** **-** hay estaba, volvíamos a lo mismo, dejando las formalidades par ser solo Emma **-** **¿** **Que** **fue es** **e espectáculo** **con la señorita Lucas?**

\- ¿ **Ahora, quieres saber lo que pasa conmigo? después que llevas dos días ignorándome** \- me joden demasiado sus cambios.

 **\- Se está volviendo normal que hagas de todo un problema. ¿Le encuentras sentido?**

Guardo silencio, dejando que se extienda demasiado tiempo. Ninguna de las dos parece querer romperlo, el caso es que todo lo que llevo guardado en estas largas horas me va castigando la paciencia. Aguanto en mi boca esa palabras que quiero gritarle, quisiera rendirme a esa rabia que quiere explotar. Bajo la cabeza mirando la punta de mis botas guardando un suspiro en el pecho.

 **\- No soy tan perfecta como la gente esperaba-** digo antes de tomar mi chaqueta- **me he convertido en lo que nunca imagine y tengo que aprender a vivir con ello, lo reconozco, es complicado a veces, hay momentos en los que siento que soy dos personas distintas; pero trato de sobrellevarlo** **;** **aunque nadie parece notar mis esfuerzos.**

Lucho por levantar la mirada y que no vea mi dolor, sonrió aunque secretamente tengo un grito atravesado que araña mi garganta. Me digo bajito que volver a enfrentarnos me dejaría demasiadas marcas internas.

\- **Oh Emma... no fue mi intención-** esta vez sus pasos se mueven seguros hasta mí y soy yo la que retrocede.

Ahí estaba esa forma tan distinta de mirarme, la que le permitía entrar en los laberintos más profundos haciendo que mis heridas duelan. Un deseo incontrolable de abrazarla me desordena los sentimientos. La rabia se va desinflando dejándome justo en la puerta de la derrota, el guion que había recitado durante estos dos días se va disipando de mi memoria.

Quiero que me abrace hasta no dejar que el aire circule entre las dos, que el calor de su cuerpo se instale en mí y no exista más frio, ni soledad. Pero sufro cuando en sus ojos solo encuentro esa distancia que se dilata entre las nosotras.

 **\- Estoy bien-** es tarde para calmar el temblor en mis labios- **y estaré mejor**.

Fuerzo una sonrisa mientras me atraganto con las palabras que se van convirtiendo en enredaderas dentro de mi boca.

Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para suicidar esta debilidad que está al borde de llevarme al desastre. Trago saliva acomodando estos altibajos de emociones.

 **\- Iré hablar con Henry antes de volver al lago por los demás-** murmura sin llegar a decir más nada.

Esta huyendo de mí. Tomo aire sabiendo que es lo mejor que puede pasar, tengo que dejarla ir, ¿Cuantas veces me lo he repetido? Y que difícil llevarlo a cabo.

Gira sobre sus tacones para alejarse, _no me importa si lo hace_ , aunque mi voz interna le grita que se quede. Se marcha y yo simplemente no puedo aceptarlo, porque cuando Regina se aleja se vuelves un fantasma, me niego tener solo una ilusión suya quemando mis recuerdos.

Las palabras de Henry tiran abajo la última línea de mis fuerzas. En un par de zancadas atrapo su mano antes de que se me escape. Detengo su huida **.**

 **\- P** **or favor no te cases-** espera quieta mirando nuestras manos unidas- **date la oportunidad de elegir, que nadie te imponga a quien amar, que un hechizo no compre tu felicidad.**

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola...**

 **Aqui les dejo un regalo para el nuevo año, disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Solo el amor puede herir de esa manera, te rompe, te destroza y te vuelve a remendar._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en mi habitación no quiero que nuestro hijo nos escuche discutir. De momento no me siento muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, mucho menos al verla camina como una fiera al tiempo que se despoja de su abrigo; dejando a la vista una falda de tubo gris con una chaqueta negra entallada en la cintura.

La conozco lo suficiente, para saber que haber utilizado magia para tráela a la fuerza hasta mi cuarto la ha irritado.

 **\- Pareces agotada, ¿** **H** **as descansado estos últimos días? -** observo como sus puños se abrían y cerraban. Oh si, ella estaba muy cabreada.

 **\- Preparo una boda señorita Swan-** murmura con enfado.

En algunos momentos como este, quisiera que alguien secuestrara mi corazón, quien puede soportar esta noticia y seguir sonriendo. Un deseo incontrolable de hacerme un ovillo en el suelo hace que me muerda la parte interna de la mejilla para frenar esa estúpida idea.

 **\- ¿Cómo** **que preparas una boda?-** aunque intento disimular, mi voz suena cargada de dolor- **¿** **Has aceptado?-** Tejo rápidamente más nudos alrededor de mi corazón antes que el dolor abra más caminos. La verdad, dudo que esta vez pueda burlar ese momento que tanto temo. Me desmorono y su silencio, una vez más me empuja a esa esquina llena de espinas. Miro a un lado y parpadeo repetidas veces para que las lágrimas vuelvan a su lugar. Que blanda y estúpida soy **\- no pareces una novia muy feliz.**

Como encuentro esa forma tan especial en la que me miraba, sus ojos me esquivan y me dan la sensación de que me está odiando. Ese solo pensamiento me basta para que mi valor se apague y mi obsesión por querer saber lo que pasa por su cabeza se active.

 **\- Vete a la mierda Swan** \- quien abrió la puerta para dejar salir a esa maldita bruja que suele ser conmigo. La escucho murmurar una que otra palabra molesta y a mí me gustaría que me enseñara esa manera tan fácil que tiene de pasar de mí.

Si fuera tan simple ignorarla, por mucho que pretenda hacerlo me quedo a medio camino, no hay forma de resistirme. Como hacerlo si hay un intenso magnetismo que emana de ella y se convierte en una fuerza implacable que me deja fuera de combate. Durante unos instantes me quedo mirando sus movimientos.

No sé en qué momento su humor se ha disparado, o quizás quiero engañarme, pues sé muy bien que soy yo quien dispara esos arranques . Eso, me hace pensar que soy insoportable. Pensamiento que se intensifica al verme en esos ojos fríos. Me sentí asfixiada, como si unas cuerdas se enredaran en mi garganta y Regina tirara lentamente de ellas. A duras penas puedo respirar. Tomo aire para ver si mis pulmones se ponen nuevamente en funcionamiento, igualmente se me vacían al ver atónica como agarra su chaqueta y se dirige hacia la puerta. Aprieto los puños resistiendo el impulso de utilizar magia y atarla a una silla. Por unos segundos titubeo desechando todas las ideas que se me venían a la cabeza. Me arrepentiré de la locura que estoy por cometer, es que no hay otro día; lo resolvemos hoy o continuaremos en este círculo cruel.

Me voy desanudando el corazón, despojandome de mi armadura y dejando solamente a una Emma totalmente expuesta.

 **\- No puedo-** su mano queda suspendida justo en el pomo de la puerta. Y yo no resisto; mis labios tiemblan y la garganta se me aprieta al punto que mis voz sale como un quejicoso murmullo **\- Hasta donde** **seré** **capaz de llegar por ti, hasta cuando dejare que mi voluntad se va** **y** **a contigo cada vez que quieras. ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? No lograr conciliar el sueño porque la ausencia de esa persona pesa demasiado, si lo has experimentado** **,** **entonces sabes que ya no puedo más, perdóname; pero es imposible cuando tengo muy presente, el sabor de tus besos y lo mucho que te necesito -** mi pecho se pega contra su espalda. Forcejea para alejarse, aun así logro girarla para que me mire. Abre la boca para protestar pero me adelanto y la callo con un beso; la devoro, empujando mi lengua contra su boca. Regina gime. Empiezo a notar como una de sus manos se desliza por mi espalda y se detiene sobre mi trasero empujando mis caderas hacia ella. La aprisiono contra la puerta cubriéndola con mi cuerpo buscando refugio para este infierno que desata su cercanía.

 **\- Sabes que no voy a permitirlo-** susurro contra su boca.

 **\- No hay marcha atrás-** rompe el beso, esas ansias que desprendía su cuerpo y me arrasaban quedan suspendidas en un lugar muy lejano.

Dios mío es que yo no aprendo.

\- **Es** **esa** **tu decisión; porque si la es y aunque me toque perderte, la respetare-** mi razón se siega por completo, por qué diablos mantenía la esperanza si sus sentimientos para mí son como una manzana envenenada.

 **\- Es lo que debo hacer Emma-** apoya su frente sobre la mía.

 **-¡¿Lo que debes?! -** me aparto molesta incapaz de poder soportar el golpe que me había soltado- **es una respuesta estúpida y tú no lo eres, ¿Es esto lo que quieres, seguir sus reglas? Tú nu** **n** **ca sigues las reglas de nadie** -hiperventilo, el corazón golpea tan frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho que empiezo a sentirme mareada. Controlar la rabia es una tarea difícil, la peor parte es sentir que la pierdo, que cada intento que hago por acercarme es un fracaso; mis manos se cierran sobre mi cabeza, estoy frustrada, a cada tanto experimento que caigo a un vacío **\- solo te pido que seas sincera, dame una respuesta-** grito al borde de las lágrimas- **al menos dime que me odias** **.**

 **\- No me pidas eso-** solloza y mientras sus pasos avanzan, pongo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para retroceder, por dentro estoy totalmente destrozada; pero si esto es lo que ella quiere, entonces que me asesine viéndome a los ojos.

 **\- Reconozco que no tienes la culpa, lo que siento es completamente mi responsabilidad; sin embargo, esto se acaba aquí, este juego en el que dices que lo amas pero aceptas mis besos, alguien sobra aquí y quiero que me lo digas en la cara, contéstame** \- la poderosa exigencia que emana de mi cuerpo por liberar la frustración que llevo aguantando tanto tiempo se trasforma en lágrimas, no hay forma de poder frenarlas - **Vivir constantemente con un suspiro atorado en el pecho no me hace feliz-** ni una sola palabra sale de su boca- T **e juro que respetare tu decisión,** **no volveré a mirarte con amor, dejare de lanzarme por ti y cerrare los ojos para olvidar tu existencia, no puedo pasar la mía corriendo tras de ti** **;** **mientras me refugio en las esquinas para no sufrir. Es imposible que te amé por siempre cuando tu pareces olvidar que yo sigo aquí. Di que me odias** **.**

 **\- No-** su fuerza arrolladora se debilitaba; aquella reina se desmoronaba ante mis ojos. Unas amenazantes lagrimas colgaban de sus negras pestañas las que reavivaron mi propio dolor.

 **\- Dímelo... dime que no sientes nada, que te casarás con** **é** **l-** vuelvo a gritar ahogada por los sollozos **\- Dímelo ya maldita sea, que te cuesta decir que esa manera que reaccionas a mis besos es solo una fantasía de mi cabeza, dime que me odias** **,** **dilo** **; tiene que ser fácil hacerlo. Así como te ha valido mierda que dijera que te amo** **-** cierro los ojos conteniendo el dolor de mis palabras, estas se hunden como dagas en mi pecho. Por favor que me destruya de una vez por todas y termine con este suplicio- **dime que me odias y juro que me apartare** **.**

 **\- Tú no sabes nada-** gritó y era la primera vez que la veía tan encabronada y fuera de control **\- crees que eres la única que sufre-** se abraza a si misma conteniendo los estremecimientos que le provoca el llanto. La conozco tanto que sé que para ella es tan difícil mostrarse así . Su fragilidad y abatimiento me producen un efecto tan profundo, que se intensifica y hace incontrolable poder resistirse a la reacción en cadena que tiene mi cuerpo por abrazarla y consolarla **\- soy la maldita Reina Malvada, perseguí a tu madre por largos años para darle muerte, soy la bruja que te condeno a vivir lejos de tus padres.**

 **\- Esa no fuiste tú, fueron ellos-** dije con voz ronca.

 **\- Pero yo los empuje a hacerlo-** se da un golpe en el pecho- **fue mi culpa que sufrieras tanto y no puedo perdonarme, jamás lo hare-** su llanto se acentúa, hunde los dedos en su cabellera negra alborotando su perfecto peinado. El domino sobre sí misma la había abandonado- **eres la hija de los encantadores, la princesa, la salvadora y yo… yo solo el punto oscuro de esta historia; crees que me seria permitido sentir, pregúntale a los habitantes de Storybook y te dirán que es un sacrilegio** \- Se mueve por la habitación y yo estoy petrificada en mi lugar, escuchando esas palabras que parecen dolerle demasiado. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y mi cuerpo tiembla al ver a la verdadera Regina, sin marcaras, sin armaduras ni muros que la protejan.

 **\- Gina-** susurro alargando mi mano; sin embargo, ella me da un fuerte manotazo para apartarme- **aceptan lo mío con Robín porque así lo ha dicho un puto hechizo, el irrompible amor verdadero, son las reglas.**

 **\- Me valen una mierda las reglas-** respondí malhumorada.

 **\- Tengo lo que me merezco-** medio atolondrada escucho su respuesta y me quedo allí parada contemplado su cara roja por el llanto; los labios apretados y la respiración entrecortada **\- quieres escuchar que te odio, pue si lo hago-** dice con rabia. Los músculos se me tensan y la saliva dentro de mi boca se seca al escuchar su afirmación **\- te odio** \- lleva las manos temblorosas hasta sus labios conteniendo un par de sollozos- **te odio porque de pronto apareces destrozándolo todo, mis perfectos muros fueron cayendo, quise levantarlos tantas veces, pero no tardaste nada en volver a tirarlos. Tenerte cerca me hacía tan pequeña y dominada eso me resultaba inaceptable.**

 **\- ¿Quieres hacerme sentir culpable?-** le reproche acercándome cabreada. Ella me recibe con un fuerte golpe en el pecho que me hace trastabillar. A pesar de las lágrimas tiene el gesto serio y la mirada fría.

 **\- ¿Culparte de qué?-** pregunta entre dientes con su voz ronca y dolida- **de las lágrimas, la impotencia, la rabia; incluso los celos que hayan formado parte de mis días junto a ti, Emma ¿crees que era fácil?, que esta mierda que llevo encima ha sido para mí más placentera, pues no queridita yo solo me aguanto y disfrazo mi dolor aceptando lo que me toca.**

 **\- ¿Ahora me saldrás conformista?-** pregunte aceptando su mirada asesina

 **-Soy realista-** grita fuera de sí- **he desgastado las palabras diciéndome que no podía acostúmbrame a esto que estaba experimentando, llena de remordimiento porque gane la confianza de todos y sentía que los traicionaba nuevamente, juro que mi voluntad muchas veces flaqueo, no sé cómo lo logre; pero me recuperaba y volvía a fingir que no pasaba nada, ¿qué más podía hacer? estabas feliz con tu pirata. No podía permitirme escudriñar en mis emociones ¿Para qué? para que tu madre y todo su sequito se vinieran contra mí, ¿acaso creen que puedo ir aguantando más golpes en el corazón?, porque soy mala y me lo merezco. O quizás porque mi pasado pesa más que mi arrepentimiento-** me sonríe con cara de pena **\- no hay lugar en mi corazón para una herida más, no aguantaría** \- gime y casi puedo palpar su dolor porque lo siento internamente apretándome el tórax. Veo como su espalda se recarga contra la puerta deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo **\- ni siquiera me permitía pensarte, la sola idea era abrumadora… eres la madre de mi hijo; incluso te siento como mi amiga yo… yo no buscaba esto, no ha sido fácil, te juro que estoy tan cansada de fingir, sabiendo... sabiendo que nunca podré alcanzar lo que quieren de mi... ¿que mas puedo darles para que esten conforme?-** esas pupilas marrón me miran empañadas por la lágrimas.

Verla de esa manera es como una estocada de muerte, no me quedaban ganas de continuar esa tortura. Me acerco lentamente inclinándome lo justo para pasar uno de mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas y tomarla en vilo. No pone resistencia; doy unos cuantos pasos hasta la cama sentándome sobre esta con Regina sobre mis piernas. Se acurruca contra mi pecho ahogando un par de gimoteos. Acaricio su espalda como si consolara a una niña pequeña.

 **\- Unas simples palabras pueden acabar con todo esto. Dilas porque si respondes lo contrario no voy a permitir que ningún tatuaje, ni hada te aparte de mi lado** – levanto su barbilla y la miro con todo el anhelo del alma, dejando salir todo lo que soy, poniendo en sus manos todo lo que tengo- **Harás lo** **que debes; pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

- **A quien queremos engañar, sabes bien que es una historia imposible-** contesta suspirando.

 **\- No olvides que los retos son lo mío majestad-** le sonrió y ella imita mi gesto.

 **\- Tengo miedo-** susurra como una pequeña y frágil criatura. El llanto vuelve a llenar sus ojos, cada minuto que pasa los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran, estoy a solo un paso de perder la razón, repaso todos sus gestos desde sus lágrimas hasta sus temblorosos labios, entonces ella me mira y experimento que las fuerzas me fallan - **miedo de intentarlo, no lo soportaría Emma… cuando todos se opongan a esto, por favor… cuando te des cuenta que no soy buena para ti… ayúdame a odiarte… porque no soportaría perderte.**

Sus palabras son como un hechizo que van deshaciendo todos los nudos en mi corazón.

 **\- Que hago yo Regina, con esto que siento y busca aferrarse a ti-** aprieto su cintura suplicándole en silencio que no se aleje- **que hago yo cuando los demás viven sus finales felices y el mío se escapa como agua entre** **los dedos, quien les da el derecho de hacerte dudar, no lo acepto-** proteger mi corazón en este momento es imposible, como hacerlo si las lágrimas me están rompiendo en dos- **Ya deja de pensar en los demás, ¿qué es lo que quieres? dime; porque está claro que a mí no me importa si fuiste la némesis de mis padres, La Evil Queen, o cuan manchadas lleves las manos de sangre, te amo con tu pasado, con tus errores porque todas esas cosas, malas y buenas te convirtieron en Regina, la mujer por la que saltaría todas las veces que fueran necesarias a cualquier oscuridad.**

Mis ojos se cierran al momento que su dedo índice delinean el contorno de mis labios. Respiro profundamente por el esfuerzo de mantenerme lejos de su boca.

 **\- Ay, Emma-** lleva una mano hasta mi cabellera blanca recogida en una cola alta haciendo que esta caiga suelta por mis hombros. Continua acariciándome la cara y yo me dejaba hacer porque lo necesitaba- **eres preciosa.**

 **\- Pero sigues con él-** me sorprendí a mí misma tomando su manos entre las mías y apretándolas más de lo necesario.

 **\- Aunque haya besado a alguien más, mis besos son solo tuyos -** su respiración tan cerca llena mis pulmones.

 **\- No me bastan tus besos-** susurro bruscamente- **necesito sentirte mía** \- pude sentir sus palpitaciones contra mi pecho. Me paso la punta de los dedos por la comisura de los labios. Con la punta de mi lengua rose de tal modo sus dedos, que ella no se molestó en contener un delicioso y gutural sonido sexual que me atravesó como un relámpago entre las piernas **\- dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?**

Regina sonrió y ese gesto tan bello me traslada a ese instante en donde la vi por primera vez, vuelvo a sentir mil cosas, especialmente el revoloteo en el vientre, a diferencia que esta vez su boca me marca con el más tierno de los besos. El cuerpo me tiembla.

 **-T** **e quiero a ti, a nadie más-** sus palabras me llenan internamente y llego a sentirme como una prisionera que le otorgan la libertad y no sabe hacia dónde dirigirse **.**

Nuestras bocas se buscan y vuelvo aprisionarla entre mis brazos. Regina no parece estar dispuesta a esperar para tocarme, sus manos tiemblan sobre los cierre con cremallera de mi chaqueta drapeada negra. No sé, en qué momento ha quedado sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, imponiendo su fuerza y dominio mientras el aire crepitaba con la hambrienta necesidad que nos teníamos. Suelto un ronco gemido sobre sus labios al momento que sus manos tocan la piel desnuda de mi torso, no me da tregua. Tengo miedo que esto sea un sueño, de despertar y volver a encontrarme en el mismo punto muerto, Regina y yo más separadas que nunca. Ahora soy yo quien rompe el beso.

 **\- Estas aquí-** hablo bajito; entre tanto rozo la cicatriz de su labio con la punta de mis dedos- **¿** **Esto** **es real?**

No hay respuesta de su parte solo un marcado recorrido de sus manos por mi vientre, contengo el aire reprimiendo un respingo al notar sus dedos desapareciendo bajo mi sostén y ahuecar uno de mis senos.

\- **Te parece esto real-** la caricia es un corrientoso que se expande en mi vientre y baja hasta mi entrepierna. Es demasiado deliciosa y surrealista esta tortura- **necesitas más pruebas.**

Me envalentono y dejo que mis dedos serpentean por sus caderas, subo por sus piernas, hasta sus muslos desnudos porque la falda ha quedado remangada en su cintura. Dejo que mis manos se paseen por su piel es delicioso sentirla, un suplicio placentero llegar al borde de su tanga donde la piel desnuda de su trasero me recibe, aprieto sobre él, el sonido que sale de la garganta de mi reina retumba en mi bajo vientre. Mis manos se acoplan a su trasero deslizándola para atraerlo suavemente hacia mí, donde la dureza entre mis piernas se aprieta contra su parte más intima.

 **-¡Santo cielos!-** gimeteo. Me pongo en pie avergonzada; el vértigo que siento casi me hace tirar a Regina; sin embargo, sus manos se ancla tan fuerte a mi cintura que evita su caída. Se me cierra el estómago al no lograr separarme de ella y ser consciente de que ese duro bulto que quiero esconder se aprieta contra su pelvis.

 **\- Te necesito-** suelta contra mi boca. El peligroso susurro me estremece.

Reacciono. Me apartando, pasando por su costado, la veo y wao, es difícil resistirse a esta mujer con la falda enrollada en la cintura, aparto los ojos de su pequeña braga de encajes negra, para toparme con su hambrienta mirada; mi rodillas pierdan fuerzas, tras su espalda puedo ver la perfecta y enorme cama matrimonial, el pánico me invade, comienzo a ser consciente de lo que está por suceder. Avanza esos pasos que he puesto entre nosotras para aferrar mi chaqueta, y tirar suavemente, obligándome a dar unos pasos hacia el lecho. El miedo se incrementaba en mi interior tan abrumador e imparable que Regina no tardo en notarlo.

 **-¡Emma!-** acaricio mi rostro haciéndome salir del letargo, me encuentro con su mirada y esa dulzura que me regala me cierra la garganta.

 **\- Yo nunca… Quizás es demasiado rápido-** balbuceo.

\- **Rápido, nada querida. Reclamaste una respuesta y te la he dado** **,** **hora es mi turno de pedir ciertas cosas por las que he aguardado durante mucho tiempo-** su lengua explora mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando; apenas y puedo mantener el control porque mi cuerpo ya se ha entregado a ella, me lo dice esa parte dura dentro de mis pantalones.

Gruñe de frustración cuando la aparto.

 **\- Esto... lo que pasa... es que... esto** **… hay algo que tengo que decirte** **-** bajo la mirada avergonzada- **es totalmente diferente yo… soy un fenómeno** **.**

La necesitaba tanto pero a la vez me sentía tan enferma, aceptar la nueva parte de mi cuerpo no había sido tarea fácil. En mi fuero interior sabía que no era una mujer normal **.**

 **-** **O** **h, cariño-** la suavidad de su voz acaba por completo conmigo, me regala un beso pausado y delicado dejando pequeños mordisco en mis labios- **para mí siempre serás perfecta**.

 **\- No estoy hablando de mi oscuridad yo hablo de…-** suelto un tembloroso suspiro.

 **\- Emma mírame -** toma mis mejillas entre sus manos obligándome a mirarla- **Se lo que sucedió con Zelena,** ** **te encontré desnuda-**** hago amago de apartarme, pero me retiene- ** **Lo que ella te hizo no cambia lo que siento. Eres perfecta.****

Abrí la boca para protestar; sin embargo, ella se lanzó por mis labios acallándome con un fuerte y apasionado beso. Aferro su oscura cabellera para reclamar su boca en un beso posesivo que casi me hace perder el sentido. Se estrecha más contra mí, necesitaba tocarla, sentir su piel gritándome que nada de esto era un sueño. Mis manos liberan los botones de su camisa, dejando sus pechos y su vientre expuesto. Recorro su torso tan firme y suave, cuando llego a sus perfectos y duros pezones mi atención se centra en ellos. Regina tira bruscamente de la cinturilla de mi pantalón arrastrándome con ella hasta el borde de la cama empujándome para hacerme caer.

 **\- Regina…**

 **\- Shhh-** muerde mi labio superior tirando de él.

Confieso que llevaba años imaginándome esta escena pero la realidad la superaba por completo. Fantasear lo que estaba ocurriendo era prácticamente imposible. Ante mí, la más gloriosa de las imágenes; verla despojarse de su camisa y deshacerse rápidamente de su falda es placentero pero lo que experimento al ver como se deshace ante mis ojos de su ropa interior negra de encaje me hace gemir. Ya no quedaban rastros de esa mujer que hace unos instantes frágil y llorosa, Regina está decidida a terminar con lo que yo tanto alardeaba. El corazón se me acelera a mil y esa erección dentro de mi pantalón palpitan de puro deseo y necesidad. Sus ojos más oscuros que nunca están fijamente en mí, devorándome mientras se arrastra por mi cuerpo, gimo cuando se sus manos se amolda perfectamente a mí cuerpo recorriéndolo con veneración.

 **\- Aquí estoy Emma** \- nerviosa no dejo de mirar sus ojos- **necesitabas sentirme tuya, aquí estoy-** su voz sale estrangulada por el deseo y yo arrastro mis manos a sus caderas descubriendo ese grandioso y perfecto cuerpo reaccionando a mi tacto- **hazme tuya.**

Contuve el aliento cuando presiona su intimidad contra esa parte de mi cuerpo que pedía a gritos atención, una oleada de lujuria me traspasa por culpa de su hábil lengua que deja trazos por la sensible piel de mi cuello. Jadeo, apretando más sus caderas quiero tenerla sobre mi carne palpitante.

 **-** **T** **ómame-** suplico con desesperada necesidad. Era imposible ir despacio, necesitábamos saciar el hambre de nuestros cuerpos.

En menos de dos segundos Regina se pone de rodillas, su felina y ardiente mirada me inmoviliza, soy incapaz de actuar viendo su perfecta desnudez. No se cómo puedo verla sin correrme. El poder que tiene sobre mi es delirante. Me despoja de mis pantalones dejando a la vista un largo y tenso miembro. Lentamente, muy lentamente trepa por mi cuerpo dejando que su piel rose toda mi longitud. Su mirada ardiente recorre cada centímetro de mí, acariciando desde mi abdomen hasta los duros y erizados pezones, su tacto sobre esa delicada piel aviva una serie de sensaciones que recorren mi vientre hasta mi duro miembro, el que me palpita como si toda la sangre se hubiera acumulado en él.

 **\- Gina** **…** **-** capturo su boca con un beso exasperado, las manos me tiemblan cuando acaricio sus hombros, bajo por sus senos, sus gemidos se ahogan en mi boca mientras continua mi recorrido, consigo bajar mis dedos hasta su zona más sensible. El beso se interrumpe; sus ojos me buscan y sus labios se abren en un gemido silente - **Oh, sí** **-** con una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas su humedad me recibe- **¡Santo Dios!**

 **\- Emma-** mis dedos exploran sus mojados y calientes pliegues. Muerde mis labios los acaricia con su legua mientras se balanceaba sobre mis dedos provocando que mi deseo se acrecentara. Su cuerpo se tensa al empezar a trazar pequeños círculos sobre esa gema sensible **-** **sí, oh, si**

Pellizca mis pezones con sus dientes, resuello ante el primer toque de su lengua, lame y succiona dejándome completamente a su merced.

 **\- Me estas volviendo loca-** jadeo cuando succiona mi pezón.

 **\- Créeme cariño esto es solo el principio-** susurra sensualmente sobre mi oído. Cierro los ojos, mis labios se entreabren con otra de sus lamidas que me dejan desvalida y en una deliciosa agonía y cuando estoy por acostumbrarme a su tortura sus dedos se aferran suavemente a mi erección haciéndome soltar un alargado y profundo suspiro. En mi interior todo parece estrecharse. Nuestras miradas se anclan de una manera tan carnal que me dispara la temperatura- **iré despacio** **-** Aprieta mi dureza contra su humedad, dejándome sin aliento al momento que se empuja suavemente hacia abajo **-** **ohh.**

Mi única respuesta es un débil resoplido al sentir su abertura contra mi glande. Tan húmeda y caliente, contengo el aliento conmocionada, en mi vientre un placer salvaje revoloteaba y un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta cuando Regina desliza a lo largo de mi erección hasta tomarme por completo, la sensación entre dolor y placer me llena, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** muerde mi labio. Me es imposible hablar, como hacerlo si mi ser completo está a punto de ebullición- **¿Emma?**

La excitación me estremece violentamente. Me elevo un par de centímetros para sentirla, suspira y me frena.

 **\- Despacio-** me advierte

 **\- No pares-** resuello. Me aferra el pelo para aplastar mi boca contra la de ella sintiendo crecer el placer hasta la locura.

 **\- Querida eso sería imposible.** comienza a contonearse de atrás hacia adelante marcando un ritmo lento y profundo. Sus suaves gemidos inundan la habitación y para mi es la melodía más sexual del mundo **-O** **h, sí cariño-** gime sobre mi boca totalmente entregada, su espalda se tensa puedo sentir como sus paredes se aprietan en torno a mí, apoya los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza devorándome la boca.

Nuestro control dependía de un hilo. El rose de sus pezones es delirante tanto así que nuestro cuerpos parecen estar poseídos por el más primitivo instinto carnal. Empujo con fuerza y Regina jadea cuando me hundo en ella aferrándose a mi cuerpo sin dejar de menear sus caderas. Me dejo llevar por su arrebatadores movimientos sintiéndome tan suya, sintiéndola tan mía

Estaba a punto de explotar nunca imagine ser consumida de esa manera por el placer, mi vientre se contrae, mi sensibilidad se agranda pero no quiero terminar así doy un rápido giro sobre la cama para invertir la posición y automáticamente sus piernas rodean mi cintura. Comencé a empujar dentro de Regina deslizándome por sus paredes de una manera rítmica. Nuestros cuerpos se mueven como uno solo y el roce de nuestra piel activaba un centenar de emociones.

 **-Eres mía** \- me aferro posesivamente a sus caderas, embistiéndola fuerte, una y otra vez entro más profundamente en su interior- **Eres solo mía-** repito con desesperación; entre tanto sus gemidos vibran por todo mi cuerpo.

Se aprieta a mi cuerpo, clavando sus caderas en las mías

 **-** **L** **o soy-** emitió un leve sonido de rendición y escuchar esa afirmación consume todo mi cuerpo mandándome una corriente hasta ese punto que deseaba explotar, bajo mi cuerpo Regina se estremece, su cuerpo entero se endurece; su espalda se arquea y yo salgo de ella hasta la punta, para entrar nuevamente con más fuerza- **dios ya no puedo más Emma, ahhhh**

Me quedo sin aliento pero no me detengo, Regina se tensa casi al borde del éxtasis, el orgasmo crepitaba en ambas, en ese momento era una necesidad imparable que subía como lava en un volcán a punto de estallar. Lucho con la necesidad de correrme. La sensación se acrecentaba hasta que se hace difícil contenerla, el placer me atraviesa los sentidos.

 **-¡** **M** **ás rápido-** implora Regina y yo la lleno una vez más , tiemblo agarrándome con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras sus paredes se cierran en torno a mi como un puño- **¡Emma!** \- Grita mi nombre, todo su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, me sintió avasallada por el placer, escuchar y sentir como llega al orgasmo sollozando mi nombre me obliga a abandonarme y estallo dentro de ella.

 **-** **T** **e amo-** se le escapa en un murmullo.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Tus besos me regalan el impulso para rozar la ilusión con la punta de los dedos. Regálame también el valor para poder afrontar mis sentimientos.**

 _ **Regina**_

Terrores y miedos tengo puñados.

 _Me equivoque, me equivoque_. Mi imprudencia me pesa toneladas sobre los hombros. Mis dominós se tambalean y aquí en la cumbre donde me sentía segura tomo conciencia que todo mi cuerpo la demanda. Una gran parte de mí ya no es la misma. El corazón me late como si no tuviera dueño, y mi razón se pasea por la calle de incertidumbre que han ido entretejiéndose y creciendo cerrándome todas las salidas. La presencia de Emma me está matando y para colmo de males no quiero lastimarla, no puedo, esa es la única verdad. Estoy perdida como un barco de papel luchando contra una tormenta.

 _No hay escapatoria,_ y sin embargo no me rindo, no me doy por vencida. Busco desesperada una salida una señal que saque de mi propio laberinto. Uno que levante tan alto y fuerte contra ella, creí que así podría detenerla. _Mentira,_ mis muros han sido moldeados en sus manos como arcilla, quedan siendo unas suaves paredes que traspasa cada vez que le apetece.

 _La odio_ ¿era eso cierto?

 _Esa es otra mentira,_ Desconcertante es llevar esta batalla interna que va desentrañando infinidades de emociones _. Le has confesado tu más oscuro secreto,_ mi propia voz resuena en mi cabeza y me resulta tan ofensiva. _Tú la am..._

 _No...No,_ al instante tiro piedras a los pensamientos que habitan mi cabeza.

Esquivo mis pupilas en el reflejo del espejo, no es oportuno buscar refugio en mis ojos, es mejor no hacerlo porque estos me muestran una parte de mí que quisiera estuviera ausente. Oscilo entre el dialogo del corazón y mí razón, me afano en serle indiferente; hago todo para que esa conversación interna no me afecte.

 _Tal vez no sirva de nada luchar._ Estoy quieta en este remolino de altibajos. Sin saber hasta cuando poder soportarlo, es difícil hacerlo cuando Emma se cuela sin permiso, para tocarme por dentro y sacudirme el alma.

Cierro los ojos, y trago saliva.

Durante unos largos minutos permanezco en silencio. Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo suficiente de pensar en lo sucedido, solo el dolor en mi cuerpo, específicamente los músculos de mis piernas, me recordaba que lo ocurrido hace dos horas, había sido real, muy real. Aliso mi falda como si al borrar sus arrugas también pudiera corregir lo sucedido. Busco el abrigo que ha quedado tirado en el suelo y lo aferro entre mis brazos averiguando donde ha ido a parar el control de mi mente. _Dios que hice._

Tan solo ayer tenía muy claro mi camino y hoy, en ese instante, mi paisaje está lleno de bruma. La incertidumbre se enreda conmigo en una maraña de dolor y nostalgia

Gasto todas las frases posibles para excusar mi locura, vuelvo a levantar mis enormes murallas, dejando solo un rincón para refugiarme. Pero mi corazón insiste, con su incordio pálpito que tartamudea su nombre y yo me repliego como un animal atemorizado.

Mi rostro se tensa, contemplando la espalda del hombre que hace un par de minutos atrás me hizo saltar de la cama desnuda al sentir su magia. Así, sin más, se apareció en medio de la habitación, con los parpados bien apretados y un pañuelo blanco en la mano.

 **-Por ahora ella no despertara majestad, lleva muchas noches sin poder descansar** \- no puedo ver su rostro pero sé que está sonriendo y eso me llena de nervios- **la necesitamos con todas las fuerzas recargadas. ¿No prefiere usted que hablemos afuera antes que lleguen los demás? Los he dejado justo en el límite de la barrera.**

Miro hacia donde Emma permanece dormida. Boca abajo, mis ojos bailan por la piel de su espalda al descubierto. Entonces como una ráfaga que golpea mis sentidos y me desorienta, recuerdo de su olor. Me saboreo porque aun lo tengo en mis labios. La cobardía me empuja a querer escapar. Quito la mirada. Me hago la fuerte, pero por dentro mi corazón palpita a medias. _No hagas esto,_ una vocecilla en mi cabeza quiere tomar el control. _Di que no te vas, te lo advierto, la lastimaras_. De inmediato la mando a callar.

Es impecable aceptar que quiero quedarme.

Estaba escapando, _Cobarde._ No cabe duda de que estoy huyendo, me voy con el alma más acongojada y rota que nunca. Tal parece que el sentimiento por Emma vence todas mis reglas y es imposible aceptarlo. _Esto es un error,_ mis propias palabras rellenan a mi corazón. Sin dejar ningún espacio, tapando cualquier sentimiento que me haga dar marcha atrás. _Quédate,_ sin embargo no lo hago y me cuesta bastante, me hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para escurrirme de los recuerdos y fingir que puedo ignorarlos. _Otra mentira. Cobarde._

Me rio de mi pena, callo y me recompongo varada bajo las sombras de su recuerdo. La tuve entre mis manos y la estoy soltando por ser incapaz de dejar de abrazarme a cualquier excusa para alejarme. Qué se yo de la alegría, que sé yo si la merezco, lo que si tengo claro es que nadie puede imaginar el miedo que se siente al estar cara a cara con lo que has buscado durante años. Es como un fantasma que aterra. Correr es inevitable.

Le señaló la puerta al hombre para que me acompañe a la salida. Pero antes muevo mi muñeca y la ropa cubre el delicioso cuerpo de la rubia.

 **\- ¿Cómo has entrado?-** musito al encontrarnos ya en el corredor.

 **-Solo esperaba a que estuvieran dispuestas hablar, creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad** \- dijo el en voz baja mientras se gira para enfrentarme.

 **-Nos cazabas, querías matarnos junto a tu rey frustrado-** desee poder prenderle fuego a esa sonrisa tan estúpida que siempre adornaba su moreno rostro.

 **-Eso no es totalmente cierto-** admitió el - **mi intención era evitar que eso sucediera, hay demasiadas cosas importantes preparadas para ella.**

 **\- No olvides con quien estás hablando Merlín, ni siquiera hagas el intento de engañarme** \- puse todo el toque de reina malvada en mi voz.

 **\- Quien podría hacerlo majestad.**

Unos pasos suenan por las escaleras; el pulso se me dispara. El horror se dibuja en mi rostro. La sonrisa del mago se ensancha al ver mi expresión.

 **-Solo es su hijo que viene advertirle de la llegada de los demás-** nos alejamos un pasos de la puerta de Emma, respirando hondo al ver a Henry correr por el amplio pasillo.

 **-Están aquí** \- grita agitado.

 **-Shhh, calma cariño, respira** \- le acaricio la oscura cabellera- **bajemos con los demás**. Entonces advierte la presencia del Merlín y su cuerpo se tensa, mirando a mi acompañante entre horrorizado y rabioso- **tranquilo estamos bien.**

 **-¿Y ma?-** pregunto con voz ahogada.

 **-Descansa-** mi respuesta no lo había tranquilizado.

 **-¿Pero está bien? las escuche discutir y después tanto silencio me asusto.**

Me acerque a Henry ya no tenía que inclinarme para verlo a los ojos, pronto sería más alto que yo. Le bese la frente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

 **-Ella está bien, solo está cansada.**

Contra su voluntad lo llevo lejos de aquella habitación. Una extraña sensación me invade, con cada paso que me alejo. Como si caminara en falso. Preferí ser una cobarde _, aplausos para la experta en lastimar._ Voy caminando como una autómata, se me hace difícil pescar un poco de sensatez en este mar de sentimientos ¿Cómo podría cambiar lo ocurrido? Esa pregunta me provoco algo raro, es complicado explicarlo. Me basta un momento, un instante con esa sensación que agrava más ese hueco que tenía en el pecho.

Ni siquiera he llegado a ordenar mis emociones, la posibilidad de hacerlo se vio interrumpida en el instante que un fuerte abrazo pone fin a mis pensamientos. Entonces me vuelvo como un papel que se va rasgando.

Un atisbo de culpa se desliza bajo mi piel, al toparme con los ojos de Snow.

 **-¿Están bien?... Dios Regina me han dado un susto de muerte** \- no aguanto su tono de preocupación. Me sentía mejor cuando nos odiábamos.

 **-No dramatices Nieves-** conteste suavemente.

Se aparta dando un golpe sutil en mi hombro, gesto que no me resulta para nada insolente, es más son cosas que se han vuelto tan normales entre nosotras... Snow y yo siendo cordiales.

 **-¿Donde esta Emma?-** esa voz me eriza los bellos de la nuca.

No me digno a mirarlo es repugnante escucharlo.

 **-Hazte un favor encantador, no me dirijas la palabra, mucho menos me recuerdes que existes** \- blanca me mira con esos ojos de cordero suplicantes y yo solo resoplo- **querida ella está bien-** toco sutilmente su antebrazo para calmarla- **solo se ha quedado dormida, no lo ha hecho muy bien en varios días.**

Mi boca se seca al pensar en que, su agotamiento se debe a que me la he devorado por completo, sin dejar ni un centímetro de su cuerpo sin descubrir. Sin probar. Mi entrepierna se aprieta y las palpitaciones... _Para ya_ , me reclamo. No puedo continuar con esos pensamientos; me aparto acalorada de la madre de mi tormento. Dios estoy pensando en sexo; mientras, a mi alrededor la incomodidad por el nuevo visitante se acrecenta.

 **-¿Que hace el aquí?-** me giro hacia el lugar de donde ha venido la voz, esos ojos azules se topan con los míos y el estómago se me aprieta. Me mira diferente. Sus ojos revelaban rabia **-responde Regina-** añade con mayor severidad.

Me cuesta un gran esfuerzo mantenerle la mirada, inclusive la garganta se me cierra.

 **-Estoy aquí para hablar con la reina-** responde Merlín pausadamente.

 **-Y para qué demonios nos mandaste al bosque si lo dejarías entrar, o es que necesitabas alejarnos del castillo Regina-** se acerca amenazadoramente hasta mí sin ningún respeto, me toma de la muñeca para hacerme sentir su fuerza. Hago un mohín de dolor.

Hay un ajetreo, empujones que hace que Robín me suelte y retroceda tambaleándose.

 **-Que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla –** grita Henry tembloroso, es cuando me doy cuenta que ha sido él quien ha intervenido- **voy a cortarte los puñeteros dedos si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi madre.**

Robín hace amago de reaccionar, pero alguien lo toma desde la espalda y lo inmoviliza.

 **-Señor Hood creo que debe salir al jardín a tomar aire-** la mano de Merlín sobre su pecho lo matiné paralizado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece de nuestra vista.

Cada átomo de mi cuerpo pasa de la sorpresa a la rabia, quiero matarlo por solo atreverse a mirar a Henry con rabia. Paseo los ojos por la habitación. Rubi estaba en pose de ataque, Mulan ha desenvainado la espada y Merida tiene el arco listo para lanzar su flecha. Parpadeo dándome cuenta de lo que estuvo por ocurrir. Estaban listas para lanzarse contra Robín.

Me acerco a Henry, mi pequeño salvador aun tiembla por lo ocurrido.

 **-Cariño, no-** murmuro rodeándolo en una abrazo- **esto tengo que arreglarlo yo.**

 **-Pero no estás sola, estoy yo para cuidarte, nunca voy a dejar que nadie te hable y te mire como él lo hace, nunca más mamá.**

Escucharlo hablar como Emma, me provoca un temblor en el corazón. Me siento abrumada por la mezcla de sentimientos que solo ellos dos pueden despertar en mí. Respiro profundamente y me parece poco, mis pulmones no encuentran el aire suficiente. Por dentro sé cuál es la razón.

 **-Sé que las cosas están un poco descontroladas por aquí señora; pero tenemos un asunto importante que tratar-** utiliza un tono conciliador.

 **-Ve mamá yo estaré bien-** me abraza y esta vez es el quien besa mi frente **.**

 **-Prefiero estar contigo cariño.**

 **-Yo me quedare con él. Ve Regina-** interviene Snow. Pero antes de irme con el mago, me aparta de los demás- **sé que no debo dar mi opinión en esto pero... ¿Estas segura que es el indicado?-** la bomba estalla sin que nadie logre ver la masacre que deja **.** El daño es interno, rebota por los tejidos, músculos, rompiendo venas, el deterioro es profundo y Snow no lo nota porque mi rostro se mantiene imperturbable. Una reina no muestra dolor- **Debes pensar que me estoy metiendo en lo que no debo, quizás sea cierto, pero lo único importante aquí es que sigas lo que te dice el corazón... yo no te veo feliz Regina.**

 **-Así es mi vida, ¿acaso lo olvidas?-** susurro con amargura- **ya me acostumbre a ella.**

Me toma ambas mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña. No necesito más tiempo expuesta de esta forma

 **-Llegara quien sanara tu corazón, alguien que te respete. ¿Es él esa persona?**

Una mezcla de desesperación me hace apartarme de Snow. Me pregunto, ¿Tendría el mismo pensamiento su supiera la verdad? si supiera que anhelo que sea su hija quien alivie mis dolores y lama cada una de mis heridas. Apuesto que no.

Afuera ya el sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte. La brisa golpeaba mi oscura melena. Miro hacia el lugar donde una vez estuvo mi manzano buscando la calma que muchas veces me daba. Pensé con intensidad en las palabas de Blanca. Si ella supiera, que por culpa de su hija, he pronunciado las palabras que estuvo por tantos años vetada para mis labios.

 _¿Y si Snow lo sabía?_ Por eso la razón de su patético discurso. Mis pasos se detienen. Por unos leves instantes me doblo por culpa de las náuseas. Las madres siempre lo sabemos todo, sentimos cosas _¿no es cierto?_ El sonido de mi propia voz diciendo _te amo_ me funde el cerebro.

 _Yo la amo... a Emma Swan... la hija de mi némesis..._ veo llegar una ráfaga de desesperación, un puño que atiza justo en la boca del estómago, _oh dios... hicimos el amor._

- **Calma majestad-** un golpecito en la espalda me recuerdan que tengo acompañante- **es normal estar abrumado.**

 **\- No sabes nada-** lo interrumpo, mirándolo amenazadora, sin embargo no obtengo resultados. Mi frialdad no le causa ninguna reacción.

 **-Tiene razón, no sé nada-** alisa su ancha túnica de cedadorada y bordados en negro- **conservo vagos recuerdos; historias de una reina que paso tanto tiempo sumergida en una venganza, por amor. Oscureció su corazón, cobro tantas vidas, demasiadas y luego se arrepintió, no ha sido un camino fácil para ella, muchos creen que la soledad sería el mejor premio. La reina malvada con todo y sus atrocidades no merecía ser amada. Lo peor de todo es que lo cree, se siente tan indigna que acepta su destino, quizás es la mejor manera de lavar sus culpas** \- mi ceja se eleva en una imperturbable señal de furia y mi pecho se inflama cada vez que sus palabras hurgan más en mis heridas- **La bruja solo merece soledad y castigo y es lo que pasa constantemente por su cabeza majestad ¿No es verdad? Sin embargo, no veo a esa mujer, me cuesta hacerlo cuando solo encuentro a una persona llena de miedos, su temor a amar es razonable. Tanto tiempo lamentándote, curando sus heridas, unas que solo sanaban en el exterior, por dentro continuaban sangrando como el primer día.**

 **-Cállate-** gruño con un tono de profundo dolor.

 **-Muchos años persiguiendo a Snow por un amor perdido, y ahora que se presenta una nueva oportunidad. ¿Solo la dejara de lado?-** el corazón me galopa a mil en el pecho. Estoy presa de sus palabras ¿Cómo es que conoce tan bien mi batalla interna?- **¿quién entiende a las personas?-** eleva sus mirada al cielo mientras suspira– **se** **quejan de no tener las cosas que desean, lo cierto es que cuando estas se presentan no parecen ser suficiente ¿No es la salvadora suficiente para la reina?**

 **-No la merezco-** podría haberse reído. Esa reacción me hubiera resultado normal. Pero su silencio era lo peor de todo. Durante varios segundos me contempla. Escudriñándome, en su rostro apacible no se produjo ningún cambio.

 **-No eres mala, solo humana-** su mirada me llena como un fulgor que me paraliza- **Aun te queda tanto dolor por dentro, pero ya no hay heridas, solo cicatrices y eso ella lo ha logrado con su presencia-** nunca antes me había sentido tan expuesta. Desnuda. Frente a mí, la cabeza del mago se ladea como si me estudiara. No podía moverme, ni siquiera pronunciar una vocal. Por más que quiera gritarle _cállate,_ la voz no me sale- **Resulta interesante como la oscuridad complementa a la luz y viceversa, formando una magia tan distinta. Su poder, juntas es inimaginable. Ahora dígame ¿cree usted que dos personas que se complementan de esa manera no se merecen? Son piezas hechas para encajar perfectamente. Separadas son solo poder y el poder se agota, expira. Unidas son magia y esta, majestad, es eterna.**

Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de un sentimiento tan delicado, mordiendo más y más profundo que era imposible no sentir como el pecho se me tensaba y la garganta se me cerraba con unas ganas de llorar contenidas.

Suspiro. Porque no surgió más sonido interno que un leve resoplo de mi propia alma.

 **-Tranquilícese Regina no tiene por qué arreglarlo ahora, en este momento hablemos de mi visita a su palacio.**

Quise mostrarme fuerte. Pero por dentro el pánico crecía ¿Qué voy hacer cuando me tope nuevamente con Emma?

 **-Te escucho-** mi respuesta fue más un jadeo tembloroso.

Me regala una pausa. Tiempo suficiente para que me recomponga. Entre respiración y respiración voy ordenando lo que por leves instantes se removió internamente. Sin embargo, su presencia no lograba calmarme. En un gesto de defensa rodeo mi cuerpo con los brazos.

 **-Killian está malherido-** su nombre cae sobre mis recuerdos como una especie de latigazo- **la daga provoco bastante daño y su falta de conocimiento en magia ha retrasado su curación. Pero la herida no lo matara.**

 **-Lo supuse-** detestaba sentir este pánico al rememorar las torturas a las que fui sometida.

 **-Sin embargo, existe una manera de terminar con él.**

 **-¿Y te la has guardado todos estos días?-** experimento una extraña amalgama de sentimientos. En primer momento me cabreo.

 **-En mi defensa diré que el arma no estaba en este reino** \- por primera vez la voz del moreno se puso tensa.

 **-Solo quiero la forma de volver a casa sin poner a más personas en peligro.**

 **-De verdad la entiendo Regina. Puedo enviarlos a Storybook ¿Y que pasara con Killian? su venganza lo alimentara para buscar la manera de ir tras ustedes, será un problema mayor, en este momento es solo un aprendiz, los poderes oscuros están actuando aun en él y este es su momento más débil.**

Un leve movimiento de sus dedos y una larga y gruesa funda negra de terciopelo aparece en sus manos.

Desenvaina una enorme espada, un espectáculo que me deja completamente conmocionada. De inmediato reconozco el arma. La he visto tantas veces en la tapa de uno de mis libros de magia negra.

 **-La Espada maldita-** susurro casi con temor, retrocediendo un par de pasos incrédula- **creí que solo era una leyenda.**

 **\- Es tan real como usted y yo-** apenas podía creer estar viéndola- **Y nunca pensé que usarla sería la solución.**

 **-¿Qué piensas hacer con una espada rota?**

Alza la espada dejándome verla más de cerca. Los latidos de mi corazón disminuyen. Aquí venia la peor parte.

 **-Excálibur y la daga son una misma arma majestad.**

Ser consciente de la magnitud de lo que se me estaba presentando me provoca un vuelco en el estómago. Un escalofrió me recorre la espina dorsal. Solo había ocurrido unos días lo de ese asqueroso pirata y ahora esto. No era posible. ¿Es normal que las cosas se nos compliquen una y otra vez?

 _Di algo. Di algo,_ me gritaba internamente. Pero estoy atorada en mis miedos. En las ideas que se van formando en mi cabeza. Intuyo su plan y me parece tan cruel y brutal.

 **-No-** mi cuerpo se pone completamente recto. Elevo la barbilla amenazante

 **-¿Qué?-** el rostro de Merlín mostraba incredulidad

 **-No gastes saliva en continuar, no haremos nada de lo que pides** \- mi voz se tensa. Él deja caer el brazo. La punta fracturad de la espada se hunde en la hierva

 **-Pero es la única solución-** así de simple lo dice como si hablara que el sol saldrá mañana.

- **No hables más-** susurro duro y cortante.

 **-Considero que debe escucharme-** iguala mi tono- **sin duda esta es nuestra mejor carta.**

 **-Que pone en peligro inminente a todas estas personas, a mi hijo-** me convertí en una criatura guiada por el instinto de defensa. Era un desconocido. Un extraño, que quería poner las pautas de este juego en el que, por cuestiones del destino habíamos entrado.

 **-Regina-** permanezco mirándolo con toda la furia de mi antigua oscuridad. Esa que tengo guardada para estos momentos donde necesito mostrarme más poderosa que nunca- **¿acaso piensas que les quiero hacer daño? Mi intención únicamente es ayudarlos** \- susurró con su peculiar tono suave y benévolo.

 **-Es la devoradora de oscuridad y pecados. Y no se detendrá hasta tener la mayor cantidad posible de ambas-** sacudí la cabeza mientras recuerdo todo lo que mi madre me contaba sobre esa antigua y legendaria arma.

 **-Y que mayor poder que la del mismo oscuro, Killian es la negrura misma-** su respuesta me enciende como una llama.

 **-¡Se te olvida que Emma también!-** tengo la sensación de que mi mente ha abandonado mi cuerpo. Lo que siento es grande he intenso, _puedo perderla-_ **todos lo somos, no hay nadie en este grupo con el corazón puro, ¿quieres aniquilarnos?**

 **-Encontraremos la forma de que eso no suceda. Incluso yo mismo estoy en peligro** \- era absurdo continuar con esa conversación cuando el peligro palpitaba por todas partes.

 **-Me niego a ponerlos en peligro-** apenas lo conocía, nada me haría confiar en ninguna de sus palabras ¿Cómo puede hablarme de amor, y al otro momento me plantea un suicidio? Incluso pensarlo me oprime los intestinos.

 **\- Podemos hacerlo Regina.**

 **-¿A qué costo? Incluso el mínimo pecado o mentira los condenara, la espada no se pondrá a ver quién es culpable o no, simplemente se alimentara sin ninguna piedad, su poder es como un veneno que poco a poco te carcome internamente hasta llegar al corazón y detenerlo, ningún cuerpo es capaz de soportar semejante tortura.**

 _Entonces todos moriremos._

 **-Nadie tiene que morir-** agita la espada suavemente, como si moviéndola ante mis ojos podría convencerme. Lo que él no sabía es que mi ser completo comenzaba a repudiarla.

 **-Eso no lo decidirás tú.**

* * *

Es difícil creer que hay un mundo fuera de este miedo que tengo, ¿Podre salir de esta burbuja que me mantiene lejos de esas personas que me rodean? Levanto la mirada al cielo la oscuridad había arrasado con los últimos rayos del sol. Aturdida por las palabras de Merlín me encamino de vuelta al castillo. He visto morir a tanta gente. Por supuesto que sí, la mayoría de las veces fui la culpable de que perecieran. Un atisbo de culpabilidad se desliza bajo mi piel, mientras miro a las personas sentados a la mesa, entre tanto Snow en compañía de Rubi va y viene de la cocina.

Pienso en todas las veces que hemos peleado, hombro a hombro contra poderosos enemigos y salimos triunfantes. Sin embargo, este temor que siento es real. _Podemos morir._ No puedo permitirme más muertes. No cuando estas personas son tan importantes para Emma.

 **-Te unes a nosotros Regina –** alzo la mirada. La calidez que desprende los ojos de mi ex enemiga es una especie de abrazo que me conforta. Entonces me doy cuenta que también formo parte de este grupo. Por supuesto que no me terminaba de agradar la idea. Sentir preocupación por otras personas a parte de Henry era culpa de esa estúpida rubia. Haría lo que fuera para que nunca más sufriera. Par que las personas que ama estén a salvo. Suena como una maldición, que antes me hubiera resultado intolerable y repugnante. Pero hoy, soy capaz de sufrirla con dignidad por ella. _Que hipócrita eres,_ ahí está de vuelta esa vocecilla... _Tú la lastimas_ \- **¿Regina?**

 **-Hay algo que debo arreglar** \- ella asiente, volviendo a su tarea.

Giro sobre mis talones, en busca de Robín, finalmente me doy cuenta que no puedo soportarlo más. A mitad de la escalera soy interceptada por Henry. Aquella expresión desolada en su rostro me provocó un sobresalto.

 **-Pensé que al fin las cosas se habían arreglado-** hizo un gesto de dolor, automáticamente me acerco para tocarlo.

 **-¿De qué hablas cariño?-** me mira suplicante.

 **-Ya se ha despertado-** dijo en voz baja- **y no parecía muy contenta cuando salió del castillo.**

La mención de Emma acelero mi pulso. Como si una mano se introdujera en mi pecho para sacudirlo con violencia.

 **-No es ningún secreto de que tu madre y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias-** admito- **te prometo que hablare con ella y...**

 **-La odias-** intento excusarme pero él me interrumpe- **no finjas que te agrada por mi mamá, siento que te obligo a soportarla y ya no lo hare más. Hay personas que no están hechas para convivir y creo que ustedes son una de esas-** si no fuera porque me agarro fuertemente del pasamano me hubiera caído de rodillas **\- ella sufre y sé que no tienes la culpa; pero no me gusta verla así-** esos instantes en los que sus labios tiemblan mi alma se esconde en alguna parte de mi interior sintiéndose culpable. De repente siento nauseas- **ambas lloran y no sé cómo consolarlas ¿Qué hago... por favor? Mi único anhelo es verlas feliz.**

 _Soy una egoísta_. Mis dudas y miedos lo estaban haciendo sufrir.

Lo cobijo en mis brazos, beso su cabello, al igual que su frente y las mejillas, todavía es mi bebe, mi pequeño príncipe.

 **-Créeme cuando te digo que estoy tratando de resolver todo esto, ¿merezco ser feliz? No lo sé, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados esperando que alguien lo decida por mí. Ya no-** había un toque de esperanza pintado de lágrimas en sus ojos- **no odio a tu madre, nada más lejos de la realidad que eso querido, tengo que agradecerle por haberte traído al mundo y que aun, sin estar presente, haya comenzó a cambiar mi vida.**

Cada uno de sus músculos tensos, se fue aflojando. La lágrima de dolor se fue borrando para dar paso a una brillante y enorme sonrisa.

 **-¡Lo sabes!-** Dios mío, ahí estaba esa cara de felicidad tan parecida a la de su madre.

 **-Lo sé.**

 **Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a las personas que han seguido desde un principio esta historia, a los que comentan un doble gracias porque me gusta saber sus opiniones… Aquí les dejo un capitulo esperado por todos! Disfruten :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 _Soy la mayor coleccionista de heridas. Cuantas razones más necesito para escaparme de este destino y correr a refugiarme entre tus bazos._

 _ **Regina**_

Me quedo parada en la puerta, contemplándolo a medio vestir en mi habitación. Con su ancho torso desnudo, se vuelve para mirarme. Cierro bruscamente la puerta. Tenía su propia habitación ¿Qué demonios hacía en la mía?

 **-¿Tienes problemas con tu baño?**

Él se acerca tocando con la punta de sus dedos mis mejillas. Su sola presencia me hace sentir rabiosa, que pudo decir de su contacto. Recelosa, me aparto.

 **-Necesitamos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos-** sus pupilas se fijan en mi de una forma tan intensa que me hacer retroceder- **me quedare hoy.**

Acto seguido se acercó para abrazarme. Pongo una mano en su pecho para marcar distancia, tratando con todas mí fuerzas de no abofetearlo.

Había pasado lo que tenía que pasar entre los dos si, solo una vez. Aquella en la que vi a Emma besar al maravilla sin manos, en ese entonces no entendí mi reacción de salir a buscar a Robín y cometer la mayor estupidez. Hoy soy consciente del porqué. Fueron los celos, malditos celos que me hicieron meterlo en mi cama para luego arrepentirme. Tuve que buscar suficientes excusas para evitar que nuevamente ocurriera.

 **\- Eso no pasara-** el rostro de Robín se tensa y se ensombrece. Comienzo alejarme de él, ya había soportado demasiado la carga de tener que soportarlo. No podía más.

 **-Regina, dios lo siento, sé que falle-** baja la mirada, sin embargo, algo en él no me parece realmente sincero.

Se acerca a grande zancadas. Me rodea entre sus brazos y todo mi cuerpo se pone en tensión. Cuanto tiempo tuve que esperar para ver al verdadero hombre que tengo a mi lado, no quiere que pase un minuto más.

 **-Suéltame... por favor solo apártate-** fue insoportable mantener su contacto.

 **-Por favor, amor no me alejes-** durante unos instante me quedo quieta. Únicamente analizando como antes me pareció fácil sacrificar mi alma por un amor impuesto. _Llegare amarlo_ , me decía. _Es un hombre bueno_ , me estremezco al ver que me equivoque. Robín solo fue un hombre fabricado para mis ojos, para que viera en él lo que necesitaba. Y que hay de mis anhelos, de ese suspiro que se desprende de mi interior cada vez que lo miro y una vocecilla en mi cabeza susurra que _, necesitar y querer no es lo mismo_. Entonces experimento una profunda lastima por él. Sentimiento que se borra al pensar en Henry. Las entrañas se me revuelven al recordar lo asustado que estaba.

 **-Te amo Regina-** me aprieta más entre sus brazos.

 **-Que me sueltes-** dejo una pequeña descarga de magia contra su pecho. Inmediatamente retrocede un par de pasos.

Allí estaba esa mirada. Tal vez quería atemorizarme. Aquello era una razón para preocuparme, debió serlo.

 **\- Pensaste levantar un solo dedo contra mi hijo y que yo lo olvidaría así nada más-** muerdo cada palabra con rabia.

 **-Me ha faltado el respeto, eres demasiado blanda con él y ahí están las consecuencias. Soy el hombre con el que te casaras** \- y para colmos sonríe. Cruzo las manos sobre mi pecho para contenerme y no lanzarlo por los aires.

Saber que este es el hombre con el que tengo que compartir mi viva me hace sentir tan pérdida. Me pregunto ¿Por qué mi vida es como un sueño muerto? Sigo sintiéndome como un papel sobre el que todos quieren plasmar sus ideas, menos yo. Me enfurezco y la rabia es como un acorde sutil que resuena en cada espacio de mi interior. Tengo que despertar de este sueño profundo.

 **-Se equivocaron de mujer-** susurro entre dientes.

Evidentemente mis palabras lo toman por sorpresa. Tuerce el gesto.

 **-¡Perdón!-** se encuentra a unos pasos de mí, listo para avanzar, sin embargo, levanto mi mano advirtiéndole que si lo hace no voy a contenerme.

 **-Lo que escuchaste, esto no tiene sentido, tú necesitas a una mujercita que se deje mangonear. Alguien a quien puedas mostrarle tus ataques posesivos-** mi voz fue cortante.

 **-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad Regina?-** se muestra dolido **\- pero a veces me sobrepasan las cosas que nos rodean. Tú prefieres mantenerme alejado y eso me lastima-** se acerca a mi como un niño maltratado, pero esta vez no me ablanda.

 **-¿Te sobrepasan?-** pregunto a la defensiva- **Soy una maldita reina, no necesito a nadie de tras dándome órdenes. Yo doy las órdenes-** me acerco a él apretando con fuerza su chaqueta de cuero- **La próxima vez que solo pase por tu cabeza atacar a mi hijo, un polvillo de hadas no evitara que te acuerdes de mi Robín Hood.**

 **-Regina, perdóname.**

Doy un paso atrás queriendo escapar de su contacto.

 **\- Encuentra lo que quieres lejos de mí.**

 **-Teniéndote conmigo, no quiero a nadie más-** se queja con voz débil.

 **-Lo siento Robín muchas veces lo he intentado, de verdad que esto funcione pero...**

 **-En nuestra relación no hay peros cariño, debe ser perfecta, somos almas gemelas-** vuelve acercarse. Toma mis mejillas entre sus manos y su contacto se siente tan áspero. Intenta besarme y forcejeo para que no lo haga.

 **-No quiero hacerte daño Robín para-** digo mientras lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas sin logras apartarlo.

Aun me parece mentira que este sea el en realidad. Esto me resultaba una pesadilla.

 **-¿Qué te cuesta quererme?-** grita y mi corazón se agita alarmado.

 **-Vamos hablar calmados** \- aunque estoy furiosa hago el mayor esfuerzo por que las cosas no se descontrolen.

 **\- Crees que soy un idiota ¿verdad?-** me sacude con violencia y hasta allí llega mi calma.

 **-Si quieres conservar tus manos es el momento de soltarme** \- amenazo.

 **-¿Qué te costaba quererme?-** su voz surge como un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Jadeo por el dolor que me produce sus dedos apretando mi antebrazo. Me pongo rígida. Incomoda logro mover la muñeca lo suficiente para que otra descarga lo haga volar contra la pared. Una lámpara y un par de libros quedan en el suelo.

 **-Demasiado-** confieso a quema ropa.

Tan pronto como cae al suelo se levanta.

 **-Serás mi esposa, así tiene que ser. Aunque seas una perra y te revuelques con ella-** sacude sus anchos brazos- **llegue antes que los demás, Henry ni me noto, pero yo si te escuche, allí estaba tras la puerta escuchándote gemir como una maldita zorra, pidiendo más.**

Me quedo paralizada y él lo aprovecha. Me enviste como una fiera con demasiada violencia, haciéndome caer de espalda contra el suelo.

 **-Pero, soy bueno y te perdono-** se sienta sobre mi vientre, utilizando toda su fuerza para inmovilizarme las manos y así no utilice mi poder- **serás mi esposa y no habrá más magia-** sacude mi cuerpo con agresividad. De volandas me pone en pie.

 **-Tu no me das órdenes-** lo miro sin ningún temor- **Nunca, escúchame bien, jamás, me voy a casarme contigo.**

 **-Eres mía-** sentencia con rabia, pegándome a su boca con violencia. Mis dientes se clavan en sus labios haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Mi rodilla se clava en su entrepierna. Se dobla y su agarre se afloja. Esta vez no me contengo. No hay remordimientos. Un ligero movimiento y veo cómo se lleva las manos a la garganta. Me inclino para que me observe mientras la magia hace su trabajo cortándole el aire.

 **-Me pregunto qué cosas pasaron por tu cabeza al querer enfrentarme de esta manera. Acepte todo, me doblegue para tolerar lo que querían-** podía golpear mi puño contra su rostro, hacer que su insolencia ardiera en llamas. Incluso arrancarle el corazón y volverlo cenizas **.** _Podría,_ pero allí había otra culpable. Yo, de una forma visceral, experimente rabia, una furia interna contra mí misma por permanecer obediente, como un rebaño que lo mueven de un lugar a otro mientras me aferraba a una esperanza absurda. Él era mi alma gemela y mi obligación era amarlo. Otro error más- **tuve la absurda idea de que tarde o temprano tenía que amarte era lo que tenía que pasar por que estábamos destinados ¿verdad?** \- gemidos y lloriqueos es la única respuesta que me da. Era sorpréndete como su bravuconería se había roto. De rodillas, con lo ojos cerrados y el rostro enrojecido por falta de aire. Que frágil se ve, como un cristal que puedo romper cuando me plazca- **pero tú, querías más de lo que puedo entregar. Ahora, tengo que darte las gracias por mostrarme lo equivocada que estaba y lo estúpida que he sido. No quiero seguir siendo una marioneta.**

El origen de la rabia era mi propia culpa.

Lo elevo y Robín se encoje en el aire y por extraño que parezca siento lastima.

 **-No es tu culpa, es mía por no haberle puesto fin desde un principio-** aprieto el pomo de la puerta- **sin embargo, has olvidado con quien tratas, tú mismo piensas que soy un monstruo, entonces no lo olvides, porque la próxima vez que intentes levantar tu mano contra mi voy a destruirte.**

La puerta se abre y de una forma brutal lo lanzo por el pasillo. Es abrazador, casi placentero tener la oportunidad de poder sacarlo de una patada de mi vida. Se levanta abre la boca para decir algo. Se arrepiente y se va. Me encierro en el cuarto dando gracias de que la habitación quedara lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido. Cierro los ojos apretando la frente contra la puerta. Intento tranquilizarme, aunque no pudo aguantar las lágrimas _¿este es el amor que me merezco?_ Y cuando estoy por caer, el aire se llena de magia. Era el peor momento para verla. Me separo sobresaltada de la puerta. La figura aparece envuelta en un humo gris en medio de la habitación. Con el pelo plateado alborotado. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban oscuros. Una expresión feroz y un atisbo de rabia marcaba su rostro haciéndola ver más salva je que nunca.

Observa la lámpara hecha añicos en el suelo, resopla como animal furioso apretando los puños clara señal de que se está conteniendo.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** mantiene la distancia. Sé que está molesta- **di algo Regina, antes de que salga y lo mate.**

El placer que siento al escucharla rabiosa es casi absurdo. Entre tanto un efímero impulso por correr y lanzarme a sus brazos me aprieta el bajo vientre. _Emma...Emma_ su presencia había sido constante durante todo el día.

 **-¿Regina?-** que su voz se suavice produce que mi corazón lata desacompasado. Ráfagas que golpean mi pecho sin compasión.

 **\- Escape de tu habitación, lo admito-** susurro débilmente- **al igual que puedo decirte que tengo miedo. Terror de despertar y que todo esto-** nos señaló a ambas- **sea una mentira** -paso las manos por mi rostro demostrando lo agobiada que estaba- **Quiero tu compañía, al igual que tu sonrisa. Despertar con tu olor en mi cama, tus abrazos, quiero todo y al mismo tiempo tengo pavor de anhelar tanto-** tomo aire **\- te amo y tengo miedo de no ser suficiente. Sé que falle al huir yo...**

Puedo sentir los cambios que provoca su magia en el ambiente, es como una caricia fría un corrientazo que te deja un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Parpadeo y allí estaba ella con el dolor reflejado en sus pupilas.

 **-También tengo miedo-** su expresión cansada me llena de culpa- **Te amo, pero no parece ser importante para ti.**

 **-Lo eres-** acaricio su mejilla.

Emma me regala una sonrisa apagada y me duelo ¿esto es lo que le he estado haciendo? Golpeándola, maltratando su corazón una y otra vez. Igualmente Emma no deja de sonreírme aunque este rota. El plantearme que soy la causante de su tristeza, de todas esas veces que vi sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y se mordía los labios mientras escapaba de mí. Yo fui la culpable y eso me hace sentir tan miserable.

 **-Te creo-** susurra bajito, dolida. **¿Por qué no me crees tú a mí?**

Devorando mi boca, envolviéndome en sus brazos con fuerza. Se me va la cabeza. Las sensaciones y emociones se disparan, se multiplican. Siento que pierdo peso, que me he vuelto ingrávida y es Emma quien me ata al suelo. ¿ _Es esto lo que se siente al estar enamorado?_

 **-Eres suficiente para mí-** corto el beso para mirarme con esos ojos que tanto efecto lograban en mí **\- que hago para convencerte. Toma mi corazón-** pone mi mano sobre su pecho **\- te lo doy completo y has con él lo que quieras, tal vez así puedas entender que confió en ti y que digan lo que digan estaré contigo. Pero tú tienes la última palabra, eres la que decide. Sé que quiero estar contigo ¿Qué es lo que quieres tu Gina?**

La manera en que nombra, me dio un cosquilleo en mi parte más íntima. Trague saliva deseando desesperadamente distancia. Camino por la habitación frotándome la frente. Que hago cuando mis ganas de ella se abren camino con más fuerzas en cada esquina de mí ser. Mis ojos la esquivan dejando que el silencio calme mi corazón. Demasiada tempestad se desata con su cercanía.

 **-Emma… yo** \- guardo silencio no sé qué decir aún tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, muchas de las cuales no me dejan pensar con claridad.

Me lanza una mirada como si estuviera estudiando mis reacciones.

 **-¿Necesitas algo?-** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestras murallas se elevan.

 **-Dos aspirinas y un baño caliente-** no quiero esta lejanía, ¿Hasta dónde voy a llegar con esto?

 **-Iré por algo de comer mientras tomas ese baño caliente y así preparamos tu estomago para esas dos aspirinas-** Esa forma tan suave que utiliza me pone sensible aumentando mis ganas de llorar.

- **Gracias-** susurro.

 **-Es un placer majestad.**

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras y desaparece. Sabe que necesito mi momento a solas. Igualmente el silencio y su ausencia pesan. Entonces me derrumbo sin ningún apoyo, ni tampoco de unos brazos que esta vez me levanten del suelo. Tengo que pasar por esto sola y expiar mi culpa. Sabia con absoluta certeza de que las cosas llegaron a salirse de control y no fui capaz de detenerlo a tiempo.

Me refugio en el baño. En ese momento un poco de música me serviría de mucho para calmar mí atolondrado cerebro. Suspiro, un poco de Vanesa Martin y su _Polvo de Mariposas_ o India Martínez _contándome un secreto_ no me vendría mal. Sonrió porque me doy cuenta que conozco esas canciones por culpa de Emma. Un par de veces que subí a esa trampa mortal que tiene por auto la escuche tararearlas. Confieso que me sorprendió su gusto musical, tanto romanticismo y dolor. _Mi pequeña Emma,_ con su sonrisa valiente y petulante pero al final del día yo siempre la hacía añicos. Llego a pensar que mi vida es un laberinto que sin darme cuenta siempre me lleva a ella.

 _Érase una vez este maldito cuento,_ susurro mientras el agua cae por todo mi cuerpo.

Las pastillas sobre mi mesa, una ensalada a medio terminar y este gran vacío. Estoy durmiendo sola, yo que estoy acostumbrada al silencio y a las largas horas que me consumen. La soledad que por tanto tiempo fue mi amiga, mi amante que hizo mis días soportables. Hoy no me basta. Me remuevo incomoda entre las sabanas. He probado los brazos de Emma, donde el calor que encontré no me deja compartir nada con este viejo sentimiento de abandono.

 _Ella que adivina mis deseos con solo mirarme._

Sin pensarlo demasiado me pongo en pie. Y aunque mi alma estaba temerosa de mis planes, al igual que yo necesitaba del abrigo que nos regalaba sus brazos. El altibajo de emociones al momento de aparecer en su habitación me hace dudar. Mis ojos la contemplan parada en ropa interior junto a la ventana, con el cabello amarrado en una cola alta de caballo. Se gira y de inmediato su mirada me afecta. Deja que se prolongue ese silencioso intercambio de miradas.

 **-¿Que necesita mi reina**?- ronronea deliberadamente mandando una oleada de excitación por todo mi cuerpo.

 **-Necesitaba hablar contigo.**

 **-¿Hablar?**

Su perfecto y marcado cuerpo se mueve con lentitud. Aproximándose cada vez más para atraparme entre sus brazos. El roce de sus labios en mi barbilla hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

 **\- Te has ido, pensé que...**

 **-Que te esperaría en la habitación-** mi reacción fue apartarme, pero ella me pega más a su cuerpo- **esta vez tenías que venir tú por mí, Regina.**

 **\- He venido aquí por ti-** estaba dispuesta darle todo lo que quisiera. Le pertenecía como a nadie más.

Sujeta mi cara, acariciando con los pulgares mis mejillas.

 **-Tardaste demasiado-** al instante su boca se encuentra con la mía. Explora mi boca en un suave beso que me hace gemir. _Dios definitivamente Emma Swan era mi debilidad y perdición-_ **estuve a punto de explotar de lo cabreada que estaba-** muerde mi labio inferior.

 **-Lo siento-** a duras penas pude hablar. Es imposible cuando mi cuerpo hervía y mis pezones se endurecían hasta doler. No opuse resistencia cuando su cuerpo me hace retroceder hacia la cama.

 **-Créeme que te haré pagarlo** \- me empuja haciéndome caer de lleno sobre su lecho con las piernas totalmente abiertas. El camisón de seda gris quedo arremangado en mi cintura. Tuve la necesidad de cerrarlas pero sus manos no me lo permiten **\- eres preciosa.**

Mi temperatura corporal aumenta, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarla pude ver como su tórax se alzaba una y otra vez al compás de su respiración acelerada. Me gusta pensar que la igual que yo estaba hambrienta de necesidad por tocarnos. Lleva la mano a mi rodilla, haciendo deliciosos círculos en mí piel. Desliza la mano un poco más abajo, recorriendo lo largo de mis piernas hasta mis caderas. Una de sus manos se sitúa entre mis muslos, rozando el bordillo de mi ropa interior. Es imposible quedarme quieta. Empujo mis caderas hacia su mano, la que se cierra completa sobre mi sexo. Acariciando y apretando de arriba hacia abajo. El placer que sentí llego a traspasar mi garganta transformándose en un ronco gruñido. La deseaba con todo mi cuerpo.

 **-Déjame tocarte-** en un movimiento ágil, aprisiona mis nalgas arrastrándome hasta la orilla.

 **\- Tócame-** me siento en el borde de la cama, viéndola acomodarse entre mis piernas. Con un suave roce mis dedos se deslizan por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pelvis. Me acerque con delicadeza posando mis labios en su piel desnuda- **¡Joder!-**

Me deshice de su sujetador el que quedo en el algún lado del piso al igual que mi camisón, la tiro hacia mí para capturar uno de sus pezones. Comencé a morderlo, a chuparlo y besarlo. A calentar su cuerpo así como estaba ardiendo el mío de pura necesidad de ella. Sentí que podía tener un orgasmo con solo tocarla. Mi boca no se detuvo la probé alentada por sus gemidos y gruñidos sin detenerme.

 **-Necesito follarte-** me tambaleo hacia atrás por la brusquedad de sus palabras. Sin embargo, no me molestaron fue todo lo contrario. Me sentí deseada y necesitada como nunca antes. Acaricia mi mejilla inclinándose para reclamar mis labios en un beso suave- **luego haremos el amor.**

Sus manos se van hasta la cinturilla de su ropa interior bajándola de un tirón. El bulto que se escondía en su ropa fue liberado. Sin demora viene por mí, dejándome nuevamente tumbada, completamente abierta para ella. Besa mi vientre, bajando por mis muslos hasta la parte interna donde el cosquilleo se incrementa. Entonces su boca se adueña de mi sexo.

 **-¡Maldita sea!-** digo con voz ronca mientras la veo perdida entre mis piernas. Su lengua iba y venía dando vueltas en mi punto más sensible sin darme tregua- **Emma-** jadeo apretando sus cabellos y ella me mantiene presa entre sus brazos para tortúrame con las embestidas de su lengua. Me muerdo los labios superada por todo lo que Emma me hace sentir y cuando estoy casi segura que he llegado a mi límite, dos dedos me invadieron. Mis labios se separan para soltar algún sonido que no logro liberar, la garganta se me cierra. El aire se me va y cuando logro recuperarlo- **Santo Dios…**

Levanta la cabeza y me mira con las pupilas más oscuras que nunca antes le hubiera visto.

- **No voy a ser suave contigo.**

 **-Demuéstramelo-** la reto.

Empieza a bombear una y otra vez dentro de mí con sus dedos. Pausadas y fuertes embestidas que me hacen arquear la espalda. Su lengua se unió a sus dedos embistiéndome con ella, desatando una nueva oleada de placer. Aparto los cabellos de su rostro quiero verla devorándome mientras esta dentro de mí. La visión me incrementa el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre, la respiración se me acelera, el cuerpo me tiembla, muerdo mis labios para contener el impulso de gritar.

- **Que estás haciendo conmigo-** logro murmurar con dificultad- **me estas volviendo loca.**

 **-Córrete-** ordena con voz ronca mientras sus preciosos ojos me miran con amor. Allí tan expuesta y sometida, me sentí segura. Porque era mi lugar justo donde siempre debí estar - **córrete para mi Gina.**

 **-Quiero verte a los ojos mientras lo hago-** se tendió a mi lado y me cogió la boca en un beso posesivo y hambriento sin que sus dedos dejen de entrar y salir con fiereza. Me abandono a su pedido quedando a merced del placer que me provoca e irrevocablemente acepto que soy toda suya.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, para este capítulo la espera no ha sido tan larga, para nuestra pareja favorita todavía no le llega la paz (soy un poco malvada pero no puedo evitarlo) seguiremos sufriendo, la acción se aproxima! Disfruten! Espero sus comentarios que me alegran mucho. :D

* * *

Capítulo 13

 _Lo supe desde siempre, quererte iba a dolerme._

 **\- ¿Estas preocupada?** \- murmura con voz adormilada a mi espalda.

Quiero evitar un tono ansioso. Hay una disputa entre ser indiferente o dejarme intimidar por los planes de Merlín. Respiro lentamente, es lo único que puedo hacer para apaciguar la ansiedad que se abre paso a través de mi armadura. Estoy por quedar a merced de mis temores; los que seguramente no se irán a ninguna parte; incluso la presión en mi pecho y el vació en el estómago me lo confirman. _Cálmate Regina..._ _respira... no te pongas trágica._ Me vengo diciendo desde que me escape de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana. Estoy refugiada en el baño fingiendo arreglar mi cabello, _¿Quién se retoca el peinado en plena madrugada?_ Pero aquí estaba yo, jugando con él un par de minutos más en un vago intento para distraerme y recuperarme de esa pesadilla desastrosa que me corta la respiración de solo recordarla.

Donde Emma estaba agonizando y yo al otro lado de mi propia barrera sin poder socorrerla, era mi hechizo el que me mantenía lejos de ella. Pero yo insistía una y otra vez mientras la espada estaba en manos de una persona a la que no lograba identificar. La magia de Emma era absorbía y con esto su energía vital, el combustible necesario para mantener un cuerpo se iba reduciendo, lo peor de todo es, que ante mis ojos, Emma se apagaba como un bombillo, y yo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Siempre he tenido el control de mis emociones. Pero esta noche no puedo, es difícil hacerlo cuando el dolor persiste, golpeando desde adentro sin dejarme tiempo a recomponerme.

Como ser diplomática, como puedo mantener la compostura si en este preciso instante las lágrimas se vuelven como caldo ardiente en mis pestañas.

 _Mi pequeña y torpe salvadora muerta._

Cruzamos miradas a través del espejo, no puedo moverme, ni dejar de mirarla. Tiemblo cuando los sentimientos afloran y soy consciente de que la amo y no quiero perderla. Emma me descontrola, rompe mis esquemas.

Me vuelvo para mirarla en todo su esplendor. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta mostrando una enorme sonrisa. No debería ruborizarme al verla desnuda, pero lo hago. Siento que el rostro se me calienta y mi piel arde.

Quiero apartar la mirada; pero no lo hago, me recreo por completo en su hermosa anatomía, mientras cada nervio de mi ser se enciende en llamas. La calidez de mi magia revolotea descontrolada. Tardo un momento en darme cuenta que mis ojos se detienen un par de segundos en esa parte endurecida de su cuerpo. Mi escrutinio resalta el brillo de sus ojos. Carraspeo para disimular el golpe de calor y el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre.

- **Como no podría estarlo -** respondo al fin con tono débil, casi puedo escuchar los apresurado que palpita mi corazón- **encontraremos la forma de...**

 **\- No la hay y lo sabes-** las compuertas de mi tranquilidad se abren y dejan ingresar una oleada de cólera. Me ofusca la forma tan brusca en la que me interrumpe **-la única manera es condenar a alguien más a esta maldición... solo la muerte me liberara de esto. No creo que tengamos muchos candidatos para ayudar con este asunto.**

Su tono baja, buscando tranquilizarme. Sin embargo, hará falta más que palabras para obtener ese resultado. La miro desde mi lugar con un nudo pesado en la garganta que empieza ahogarme. Desconozco a que se debe esta sensibilidad; pero a mis ojos lo asaltan unas terribles ganas de llorar. No se los permito, me concentro en batallar con la rabia que pulula en mis entrañas.

 _Odio que me haga sentir tanto._ Me estremezco con solo pensar en el poder que tiene Swan en mí.

 **-Gina-** hace el intento de tocarme pero me aparto de su contacto. Mi espalda choca contra el lavado.

De seguro no ve la desesperación en mis ojos al escucharla hablar de muerte, ni como se me eriza los pelos de la nuca. Mi agonía es invisible.

 **-No me toques-** odio que me duela tanto. Que sea capaz de encender una guerra interna en mí, la que lucho constante mente por silenciar - **Piensas hacerlo ¿no es verdad? No importa lo que te diga, iras y arriesgaras tu vida.**

Ninguna de las dos sabe lo que está pasando. Nos examinamos en este campo de batalla donde permanecemos agazapadas en trincheras lanzándonos ofensivas interminables.

 _¿Cómo fue que pasamos de hacer el amor a esto?_

 **-Tu misma lo has dicho encontraremos otra solución, mientras tanto trabajaremos con lo que tenemos-** mi magia silba en el cuarto, empujándome a reaccionar por culpa de la rabia y el arsenal de emociones que me atraviesan. Mis manos son un hervidero.

 **\- Esto no es un juego Swan, estamos hablando de la vida de todos-** revuelve sus cabellos, parece arder en sus propios conflictos.

 **\- ¿Me crees estúpida?-** sus ojos arrojan dolor.

 **\- Sobre ese tema conoces mi respuesta** \- prorrumpo sobrepasada por el enojo.

Siento que me hundo cuando su rostro se desfigura por culpa de mis afiladas palabras. Sus pies desnudos se deslizas sobre el suelo. Pone distancia. _La he lastimado... continuo haciéndolo._

 **-Emma yo lo sí...**

 **\- ¿Porque le temes a esa puta espada?**

Pudo darle mil razones para hacerla desistir de esa idea, sin embargo, el cabreo puede conmigo, dejo de pensar con claridad. Es mi corazón el que manda y nubla mi juicio.

 **\- Tiene que haber otro solución, no es posible que siempre estemos atados a la idea más descabellada, me niego-** la voz se me quiebra pero la ignoro- **escúchame bien Emma Swan no vas a lanzarte como corderito de ofrenda para que te degüellen, no lo harás.**

 **-Eres insoportable-** usa una voz grave. Avanza hacia mí y cada musculo de mi espalda se tensa al toparme con sus mirada rabiosa- **Te enviare con los demás al maldito culo del mundo si es necesario para que estén seguros. Solo necesito a Merlín para hacer esto, a nadie más.**

 **-Estúpida-** le golpeo el pecho con rabia **\- Es un suicidio. De qué sirve un maldito grupo de héroes si solo eres tú la sacrificada. Pero a ti te agrada estar siempre en peligro, ser la estúpida salvadora ¿No es así?-** resoplo furiosa para aplacar las lágrimas- **pues resulta que ya no lo eres.**

Me mira desconcertada, mis palabras la golpean como una tonelada de cemento. Da un paso atrás abrazando su propio cuerpo. Normalmente esta reacción me hubiera reconfortado; la Salvadora herida pero, hoy no, hoy también estoy lastimada y un animal herido es peligroso. Me duele la cabeza, estoy molesta, maldita Emma Swan que desata mis peores miedos.

 **\- Lo sé... sé que soy un monstruo no hace falta que nadie me lo diga, las voces en mi cabeza lo repiten día y noche sin darme tregua-** su voz es apenas audible para mí- **¿Cómo olvidarlo? Intento subyugar lo que soy... lo hago para poder levantarme, porque hay personas que me importan. Luchare y aprenderé a vivir con esta oscuridad, no puedo dejarme vencer no cuando lo principal para mi es mantenerlos a salvo, no voy a perderlos, a Henry- s** us labios tiemblan; baja la cabeza como una niña avergonzada **\- Ni... ni a ti-** escucharla hablar de esa forma tan apagada y derrotada me hace sentir egoísta.

 _Yo quiero mantenerla con vida._

 _Ella quiere arriesgarse por todos._

Mis pies descalzos se mueven con rapidez abrazándome a su cuerpo que esta frio y desamparado. La beso con desesperación. Con ese dolor que me provoca la sensación que puede dejarme su perdida.

 **\- No me digas nunca más que morirás, que me apartaras de ti-** muerdo su labio superior- **seas la salvadora o el oscuro no me importa, eres mi Emma, nadie puede cambiar eso... nadie.**

 **\- Regina...-** le cierro la boca con otro beso. Muchos de ellos.

 **\- En mis planes no tengo contemplado perderte-** estoy más sensible que nunca, las lágrimas se precipitan y no me preocupo en contenerlas- **prométeme que no harás ninguna de tus estupideces para ponerte en peligro... estoy aquí contigo, entiende que la decisión que tomes también me hace daño-** el corazón me salta en el pecho más adolorido que nunca. Mi compostura se fue al infierno; estoy abriéndome ante ella como no lo he hecho con ninguna otra persona **\- debes permanecer a salvo... lo haremos juntas, entonces volveremos a casa...yo... me rompería en mil pedazos si te pasara algo.**

 **\- Dios Gina.**

En el momento que lo dice sus manos se cuelan bajo mi bata de baño para apretar mis nalgas impulsándome para enredar las piernas en su cintura. Y me besa pero no son esos besos salvajes y posesivos que nos estuvimos dando durante toda la noche. En estos momentos compartimos nuestros miedos, el amor se hace más intenso y profundo. Nos volvemos el pilar de la otra.

Soy su estabilidad, el ancla que la mantiene en la orilla después de una tormenta.

Emma... es para mí tantas cosas juntas. Emma, tengo la impresión que ni yo misma conozco los alcances de su poder en mí. Solo sé que es el amor que puede salvarme o destruirme.

* * *

Cinco de la mañana. Emma y yo salimos del castillo mientras los demás aun dormían, tensos y largos minutos permanecemos buscando al escurridizo mago. Me preocupa estar fuera y que Killiam aparezca para hacer más daño. Emma camina junto a mí, con la espalda recta y los ojos encendidos. Sus movimientos son como los de un depredador en busca de su presa. Sospecho que esa oscuridad en ella ha agudizado sus sentidos. Lo sé por esa manera en que mira a través de esa negrura que nos rodea más allá del fuego que crepita en mi mano y nos alumbra el camino. Una que otra vez sus pasos se detienen con brusquedad, apretando los puños lista para atacar. Miro en la dirección que ella lo hace sin comprender que es lo que está sintiendo. Pese a que me adelanto unos pasos puedo escuchar su respiración alterada.

La pequeña lumbre en la palma de mi mano desaparece quedándonos solamente con la claridad que nos regala la luna. Con aire resuelto me acerco hasta ella, su mirada tropieza con la mía exhibiendo preocupación.

 **-Me dirás que estamos perdiendo el tiempo-** es una de sus primeras palabras- **que** **cuanto más permanecemos fuera nos ponemos en peligro ¿Verdad?-** hace un puchero y yo sonrió.

 **-¿Dime lo que sientes?-** tomo su mano, acariciando con el pulgar sus nudillos haciendo lo posible para calmarla. Dejo que mi mano recorra su antebrazo maravillada por esta actitud tan protectora hacia Emma. Siempre ha sido así aunque peleáramos. Nota mi aturdimiento, me sonríe dulcemente dejándome ver que también tiene ese efecto sedante en mi – **lo que está pasando contigo es lo que me importa. No te quedes callada-** la mayoría de las veces me molesta esa actitud desenfadada de la madre de mi hijo. Podría decirse que a estas alturas debería estar habituada, pero no es así- **háblame Emma-** la tibieza de mis manos se apodera de la frialdad de sus mejillas. Rápidamente se sonroja **.**

 **\- Hay algo en el bosque, su presencia es fatigante-** suspira dejando caer el rostro hacia mi mano derecha **\- es magia oscura puedo sentirla.**

No me consuela su respuesta, mucho menos si estamos en el bosque rodeadas de tanta niebla y oscuridad. Esto no está bien, no debí dejarme convencer en salir sin tener un plan.

 **\- Volvamos al castillo-** a Emma no le causa mucha gracia mi repentino cambio de planes.

\- **El vendrá lo sé-** mis dientes rechinan para no gritarle.

 **\- No lo encontraremos-** refunfuña, maldice en voz baja. Veo en sus ojos que desea quedarse. Abre la boca para darme alguna de sus tontas razones para quedarnos; pero en su lugar es mi voz la que protesta- **Emma no seas testaruda, no es el momento ni la hora; pero aquí estoy, me deje arrastrar por ti-** sacude la cabeza lanzando un suspiro profundo. Siempre me ha hecho gracia la manera en la que intenta llevarme la contraria y termina cediendo- **quiero regresar, estoy cansada.**

Un largo silencio se extiende entre las dos. Minutos preciosos que perdemos, podríamos estar acurrucadas en la cama. Pero eso me lo guardo para mí. Emma no se apresura hablar; cuando al fin lo hace suena más cansada que yo.

 **\- Tienes razón volvamos-** reúno toda mi compostura para no acercarme y besarla. Tampoco es que voy a ir por ahí haciendo ñoñerías. Una sonrisa cruza su rostro. Tengo la impresión de que algo pasa por esa cabecita- **podemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda.**

 **\- No soy tu juguete sexual Swan-** se inclina hacia mí, me doy cuenta que su cercanía dispara mis sentidos. Mi mente arde mientras lucho penosamente con el deseo de lanzarme a sus brazos. Demando mantener la cordura, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer cuando se acerca hasta que su abrazador aliento atiza mis labios.

 **\- Hablo de acurrucarnos y descansar-** solo ella puede sacudirme internamente con sus simplonas palabras- **unas horas de paz no nos vendrían mal.**

 **\- Compórtate Emma-** aunque intento mantenerme firme, la voz me tiembla.

 **\- Confieso que no tengo ningún problema en ser su juguete majestad-** me duele que se mantenga a una distancia prudente y no haga nada. Quiero que me bese y la ansiedad que me produce ese deseo me transforma.

 **\- Eres una tonta-** se aproxima y me envuelve entre sus brazos. Hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que me estoy volviendo adicta a su contacto. Estoy perdida- **a veces me gustaría matarte-** murmuro contra su pecho.

 **-Pero me amas-** rezonga.

 **-Pero te amo-** no vacilo en responder, como hacerlo si tengo el corazón encendido con la sola mención de la frase.

Justo cuando estamos por besarnos; el aire se carga de magia, antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar ya Emma me cubre como un escudo con su cuerpo. Levanta sus manos; el poder sube por sus dedos como una cascada furiosa que hace vibrar su anatomía. Esta lista para entrar en acción.

La figura que aperase de rodillas frente a nosotros me desconcierta.

 **\- ¿Qué hacen afuera?-** las palabras salen atropelladas de la boca del mago. Esta sofocado con las ropas sucias y manchadas de sangre. Ambas corremos hasta él- **tienen que irse ya... están en peligro-** nos mira lleno de frustración.

 **-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-** me arrodillo junto a él.

A nuestro alrededor, el ambiente vuelve a cambiar. La copas de los árboles se mueve bruscamente, el aire se carga de un frio abrazador, la magia que se acerca me pone los pelos de punta. No tengo tiempo de analizar lo que está ocurriendo Merlín me entrega un libro desgastado por el tiempo, a Emma le tiende la espada, la que miro con recelo.

 **\- ¡Te has vuelto loco!-** farfullo rabiosa.

Ignora mi protesta. Se concentra más en mirar hacia el bosque.

 **\- Es tarde, ya están aquí-** murmura tomándome de las manos bruscamente **\- pase lo que pase no usen magia hasta que les de la señal... tiene que contenerla majestad-** mira a Emma, luego a mí y de un solo golpe de poder nos manda lejos. El porrazo deja a mis pulmones sin aire.

 **-¡Emma!-** Exhalo con pánico- **¡Emma!**

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** jadea pegada a mi espalda.

Siento la electricidad erizarme la piel nuevamente. Me desconcierta reconocer el poder que se aproxima. Es hostil, irradia maldad por todos lados. Siento ganas de gritar. Sabía que salir nos causaría problemas, pero no de este tipo. Levanto la mirada más allá de la pared mágica que nos mantiene prisioneras, Merlín a duras penas se pone en pie. Voltea a mirarnos con el temor perfilando sus ojos. Emma intenta decirme algo.

 **\- Mantente callada... calma tus poderes-** susurro- **cualquier tontería nos puede llevar a la muerte.**

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Gracias por comentar, me gusta saber que piesan de la historia.

PD. Por si gustan les dejo mi Instagram, **hevy_lara**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _Hubo una vez... una princesa que se convirtió en monstruo._

La rabia me sube desde el estómago y me calienta la sangre. _¿Nos quedaremos aquí viéndolo morir?_

Regina se mueve lentamente. Nadie como ella puede sentir como me voy descontrolando. Una de sus manos tantea mi puño apretado, haciendo lo que puede con sus pequeños dedos para deshacer el nudo en el que se han convertido los míos. Siento como cada uno de ellos emana calor. Es su manera de tranquilizarme. Las bajas corrientes cálidas que envía hacia mi cuerpo son como pequeños susurros, _"Cálmate"_ casi la escucho decirme.

Me distraigo en querer descubrir en donde nos encontramos. Levanto la mirada, la madera nos acorrala y comienzo a ser consciente de que estamos en el bosque y lo único que nos rodean son arboles _"¡Maldita sea estamos dentro de un árbol!"._ Pero esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Los dedos de mi morena tiemblan llamando mi atención, al igual que a ella la presencia de una cuarta persona saliendo del bosque me altera. A diferencia de los demás, que llevan unas sencillas túnicas negras, la de la nueva figura es verde olivo con ribetes dorados en las mangas.

Se retira la capucha, lo que provoca que la espalda de Regina se tense contra mi pecho. Los otros tres imitan la acción. Quedo impactada al descubrir detrás de toda esa energía maligna a una mujer morena de rostro apacible y mirada serena. La ansiedad de Regina me dice a gritos que sabe muy bien quien es ella.

La mujer de larga cabellera oscura se aproxima hasta Merlín. Se pone de cuclillas, colocando el dedo índice bajo la barbilla del mago para obligarlo a que la mire.

 **\- Quieras o no la reina morirá nadie la salvara de su triste final-** y justo cuando empiezo a encontrar el modo de controlarme la suave y pausada voz de la mujer anuncia esa aterradora noticia. El pánico que siento ante tal revelación me aplasta, se apropia de mi fuerza. Alcanzo a morderme los labios para que el miedo no se me escape en un quejido- **te preguntare una vez más ¿dónde está la espada?-** su mirada incita a el moreno a hablar, pero solo obtiene silencio- **prolongar tu dolor no la mantendrá con vida por mucho tiempo. Encontraremos la espada y con ella misma le cortare la cabeza a esa traidora-** hace un movimiento con sus manos y sus secuaces se mueven de forma sincronizada- **muéstrame cuanto dolor puedes soportar.**

Los golpes de magia hacen mella en el cuerpo del mago. Un ronco y apagado gemido sale de sus labios.

\- **Mi intención... era evitar que se derramara más sangre... tu sangre... la de todos ustedes-** susurra el moreno desde el suelo.

 **-¿Has olvidado quiénes somos?-** vocifera el más alto de ellos. Un estallido de magia manda al hombre más poderoso del bosque encantado en nuestra dirección. El impacto contra nuestro refugio nos sacude. Se gira adolorido y maltrecho para mirarnos directamente. Sus mejillas han cambiado de color, están pálidas lo que le da una apariencia de una persona moribunda. Sea lo que sea que lo separa de nosotros, madera, magia; me mantiene en esta impotencia y sumergida en una visión de muerte que me cuesta soportar _¿Va morir ante mis ojos y no estoy haciendo nada por impedirlo?_

" _Emma...lo siento"_ alcanzo a leer en sus labios. El corazón late con fuerza en mis oídos cuando uno de ellos se acerca; lo toma por el cabello y se lo lleva arrastrado. ¿Qué oportunidad tengo?, quizás ninguna; sin embargo, no me interesa, definitivamente no pudo quedarme de brazos cruzados porque si me esfuerzo un poco pudría escuchar cómo van rompiéndole les huesos. Me digo que no es un daño permanente, que un hueso puede arreglare. Sin embargo, mi conversación interna es silenciada por un grito del mago. Su dolor me traspasa. Apenas logro ver a Regina moviendo la cabeza, sabe de mis intenciones, me lee como un libro y lo único que me queda es rechinar los dientes. Normalmente me hubiera lanzado al ataque sin pensarlo, pero el hecho de que ellos estén tras la madre de mi hijo me paraliza. No puedo arriesgarme a que salga herida ¿Entonces qué hago? La oscuridad silba dentro de mí, tanto que temo que los cuatro desconocidos sientan mi presencia.

 **\- No te muevas, espera mi señal-** ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo para detenerla, sale disparada en una tormenta de fuego que los dispersa a todos. Aunque mi cuerpo quiere moverse tras ella espero. Apenas consigo respirar y preferiría no tener que ver lo que está por ocurrir. Varias arremetidas de poder por parte de Regina manda a uno de ellos tan lejos convertido en una antorcha humana que se pierde en la oscuridad del bosque.

Regina se cuadra con dos bolas de fuego que titilan en cada mano lista para dar batalla.

 **\- La mujer más odiada en el bosque encantado aparece, que afortunados somos-** para mi sorpresa la maldita extraña suelta una carcajada. Otro de ellos la acompaña en su burla, se ríe estrepitosamente, tanto así que la cicatriz blancuzca en su mejilla izquierda se acentúa.

 **\- Voy a darles la oportunidad de marcharse-** Regina exhibe una tranquilidad que no existe, pero nunca lo demostrara. Levanta el mentón con orgullo reflejando en sus ojos el fuego que lleva por dentro. He ahí a mi Reina.

 **\- Tranquila majestad tenemos mucho tiempo para usted, ya hemos esperado más de veintiocho años, unos minutos más no le harán daño a nadie ¿Que dices Tamhis?**

 **\- Digo que terminemos con ella, la maldita nos engañó-** muestra los pocos dientes que le quedan.

 **\- Vez, aún hay rencores, quien soy yo para privarlos de sus deseos-** se lanzan contra mi morena y ella hace lo que puede para soportar sus embates **-prometiste tantas cosa Regina, un reino para nosotros-** lanza otra potente golpe de magia, que podría compararlo con una descarga de electricidad que sale de sus manos- **has perdido el toque querida-** Regina se mueve velozmente, en la posición que esta puedo ver como el sudor corre por su frente. Su pantalón está roto y ensangrentado en las rodillas por las dos veces que ha caído.

 **-Todavía no-** ruge, sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, y yo entiendo su indirecta _"Debo permanecer en mi lugar"_ \- **crees que con un par de golpecitos ya has ganado.**

Sería tan fácil lanzarme y terminar con el juego de esos tres, pero ella me dio una orden, _"Quieta Emma"_ me devoro los sesos tratando de pensar en todas las veces que he cometido estupideces, esta no pude ser una más de ellas. La batalla continua ante mis ojos. Mi cuerpo arde, mis dedos se clavan en la madera buscando el modo de asirme a cualquier cosa que me sirva para contener mi ira.

\- **Su cabeza tiene un precio y las almas negras está aquí para cobrarse su engaño mi reina-** el de la cicatriz aparece tras su espalda, hace el amago de sujetarla pero la chispas cobra vida entre los dedos de mi morena, dejando una espantosa quemadura en el brazo.

Se sacude, chillando y maldice de dolor. La peli negra se acerca a su secuas, tomándole el brazo herido con lentitud y suavidad. En un pestañeo borra el rastro de la herida entretanto sus ojos no dejan de contemplar a Regina como si quisiera leerle los pensamientos. Lo mismo que me gustaría hacer a mí en este momento.

 **\- Ya no somos los mismos de antes Regina-** dice con el mismo tono pausado que ha utilizado desde que llego. Avanza hacia Merlín con pasos decididos y como si no hiciera ningún esfuerzo lo toma de sus ropas para ponerlo en pie- **Él te lo puede dar fe de eso-** a diferencia de los demás ella no hace alarde de su poder. Por alguna razón eso no me tranquiliza, desde mi lugar siento su maldad arrullando la mía. Es peligrosa- **cuéntales Merlín que ni siquiera tu puedes detenernos, que el aliado que tenemos ansia lo mismo que yo-** los ojos de mi morena se abren desmesuradamente reacción que le causa una gran satisfacción a su atacante.

Resoplo, gruño para que este descontrol no deje salir por ningún resquicio la maldad que empuja en mi interior y desea romperme como un molde de cristal, me deshago por dentro, descomponiéndome en una brumosa oscuridad.

 **\- Lo único que sabe hacer un pirata es engañar Nimue-** la voz de Regina es serena, aunque este alterada lo disimula bien.

" _Nimue"_ el nombre se me graba a fuego en el cerebro.

\- **Y** **a estoy acostumbrada a la traición y las mentiras** \- responde llevándose la mano a la mejilla pensativa- **sería otra cabeza más para cortar. Dejemos al pirata para después; mientras tanto tengo asuntos más importantes. Como una bruja a la que matar.**

 **-La reina... la reina y yo... somos el menor de tu problema Nimue-** susurra Merlín con una sonrisa amarga **.**

La respuesta no la satisface, le presiona el cuello demorándose en causarle una horrible agonía para después tirarlo de manera despreocupada, el cuerpo del moreno hace un sonido seco al caer a los pies de Regina quien lo ayuda a levantarse. Él le murmura algo y ella levanta la mirada sobre el hombro de Nimue para posarse directamente en mí. Frunce el ceño y puedo ver la preocupación que irradian sus ojos.

 **\- Digas lo que digas morirán hoy o mañana y será por cualquiera de nosotros-** musita Nimue con una enorme sonrisa.

 **-No soy una enemiga fácil-** la voz le tiembla y eso me pone en alerta. De repente siento que las sombras bailan frente a mí tentándome a salir.

 **-Sorprenderme-** hace un gesto invitando a Regina a atacarla.

 _Ella no vivirá, ¿Nos quedaremos mirando cómo muere?_

La cabeza me duele de tanto contener las voces.

Durante los siguientes segundos no puedo evitar quitar mis ojos de la batalla, mal que bien Regina y Merlín se defienden de esos tres. Pero cuando ella interviene, la que llaman Nimue mi odio se incrementa a mil. Un solo aspaviento de su mano azota contra el suelo a Regina, un lamento grave sale de la garganta de la mujer que amo. El fuego desaparece de sus manos. Verla escupir sangre es como un puño que me golpea de lleno en el estómago. Dos de ellos se acercan con sus sonrisas retorcidas mostrando en sus manos un fuego azul electrifico que se prepara para hacer más daño. Mi cuerpo completo crepita de energía. Incluso en la distancia logro ver como sus corazones palpitan como si me llamaran. Y aunque parezca sádico me relamo imaginando mis dedos enredados en el órgano.

 **\- No-** grita mi reina; pero es imposible escucharla con la oscuridad ronroneando y empujándome a actuar.

Soy como un volcán que arde. Las sombras que me rodean vienen hacia mí con sus dientes metálicos a rasgar el traje de fuerza que he utilizado contra ellas. Cada palmo de mi ser duele por el esfuerzos que hago al contenerla.

Él de la cicatriz pone a Regina en pie. La jaula que me ampara comienza a agrietarse. Veo como la agarra por el pelo; la sacude como una muñeca de trapo; mientras una bofetada le cruza la cara. Cierro los ojos y la dejo entrar. Permito que se deslice dentro de mí sin oponer resistencia. Soy absoluta y completamente suya.

Entro en acción. Como un borrón negro me lanzo a por ellos y mi maldad se regocija, pidiendo sangre, está sedienta de muerte y no se detendrá. La magia retumba en mis oídos, es un estrépito que sacude los árboles; la combinación aterradora de poder me hace lanzar un gruñido que alerta a los encapuchados sin embargo; no les da tiempo de defenderse. Mi puño se incrusta en la espalda del que está agrediendo a Regina. Solo bastan unos segundos para desempeñar muy bien mi papel. En breves instantes estoy sobre los otros. Mi mano se pierde en sus pechos, atravesando músculos, tejidos. Hasta siento en mis nudillos el dolor que me causa romper los huesos de su cavidad torácica, sin embargo, no me detengo. Atravieso, rompo, aplasto en busca de mi meta. No parare hasta que todos sus corazones se vuelvan polvo entre mis dedos.

Me giro hacia Nimue a ella le he reservado la mejor parte. Es el acto final es esta obra macabra.

 **-¿Así que estabas aquí?-** el aplomo de su voz se ha esfumado- **un oscuro jugando a ser el salvador de una bruja.**

 **\- Emma, no-** farfulla Regina pero a estas alturas está muy lejos de detenerme.

 **\- En absoluto vamos a jugar-** bajo el fuego de mi mirada hay un punto que quiero eliminar- **voy a dejar un agujero en tu pecho que jamás podrás llenas.**

No hay tiempo para defensas ni de contraataques. Mi magia la embiste como una bestia poderosa que con dientes afilados le rasgas la túnica- **te enseñare lo que es sentir verdadero dolor-** la mantengo atrapada contra el suelo mientras me instalo sobre sus caderas. Puede hacer lo que quiera llorar, gemir, implorara; menos escapar de mis puños que empiezan a caer como dos mazos sobre su rostro- **dime donde esta-** Golpeo, golpeo, golpeo enloquecida- **cree que puede enviarte hacerle daño-** atizo su rostro contra mis nudillos hasta que unos brazos se cierran sobre mi apartándome de esa maldita puta.

 **-No he terminado-** me libero como puedo, apretando con fuerza el brazo de la persona que interrumpió mi labor – **La golpeare hasta que me diga donde esta-** voy por ella nuevamente; pero solo encuentro rastros de sangre. Tiemblo y gruño de furia porque la maldita se ha escapado- **es tu culpa-** bramo con voz extraña mientras mis dedos se sueltan, para luego volver a cerrarse con más firmeza sobre la suave carne.

 **\- Emma... me estás haciendo daño-** miro mis manos ancladas a su brazo y como mis uñas casi rompen la piel. Puede ser difícil de creer pero en unos segundos mi cabeza hace corto circuito. Me tenso como una estaca- **cariño mírame, aquí estoy mírame-** su voz se eleva para llamar mi atención. Continúa hablando pero no la escucho, mi cabeza se llena de todo menos de sus palabras de consuelo. Los rebosantes latidos de mi corazón van aminorando. Mientras las manos de Regina me tocan con delicadeza, empiezo a percibir lo que me rodea, es como si despertara de una horrenda pesadilla.

La sensación que siento es extraña, sonrió, pero mis ojos están bañados en lágrimas. Levanto la mirada el tiempo suficiente para descubrir mi aterradora hazaña. Aprieto los puños y mis dedos resbalan entre ellos, la sangre se adhiere a mi piel y yo pego un grito de sorpresa.

 **-¿Que he hecho?... lo siento-** mi susurro es remplazado por sollozos. Contemplo atónica las marcas de mis uñas en su muñeca. Tiemblo por el escalofrió que me cala hasta los huesos. _Le hice daño, fui capaz de lastimarla._

 **-Emma-** sus manos me buscan para abrazarme, apenas consigo encontrar las fuerzas para rehuir de su contacto.

 **\- Soy un monstruo-** los músculos de mi rostro tiemblan muestra de que el llanto está por llegar.

 **-Cariño cálmate, ellos iban a matarnos-** sus palabras me hacen mirarla, herida con la mejilla inflamada y rastros de sangre. Pero es la tristeza que veo en sus ojos lo que me provoca más lágrimas.

Me abraza y se mejor que nadie que también está asustada, incluso a mí me alarma lo que fui capaz de hacer.

 **\- Soy un monstruo-** retrocedo y al hacerlo algo me impide seguir moviéndome. Mansamente me giro y me encuentro de bruces con un cadáver. Retrocedo de un salto abriendo y cerrando la boca para que de ella salga algo más que culpa, pero lo que consigo es un repetido tartamudeo.

 **\- Mírame a mí, solo a mi Emma-** se apresura a impedir que mire más de lo que debo. Para mi desgracia se lo que ha pasado. _Yo lo hice_. La sangre que cubre el suelo es por mi culpa, el hombre con un enorme hueco en la espalda a quien Merlín está ayudando a morir sin más dolor, también es mi culpa. El aire que me rodea comienza a asfixiarme, el olor a sangre y muerte me marean.

 **\- Lo... siento-** musito con voz llena de pesar antes de desaparecer en una nube gris del lugar.

* * *

Soy incapaz de soportar mi delito ni de continuar en ese lugar rodeado de cadáveres. Escapo de Regina para presentarme directamente en mi habitación. Para mi desgracia aparezco justo cuando mi madre está por salir de ella. La bandeja de frutas, que supongo era mi desayuno; se le resbala de las manos. Los ojos de mi Mary me perforan como una bala; inspeccionándome un instante, porque al otro corre junto a mí.

 **\- ¿Estas herida?-** sus manos recorren mi cuerpo.

 **\- No... No es mía-** mi voz es tan débil que dudo que me haya escuchado.

- **¿Dónde estás herida?-** continúa sin escucharme **.**

Mis labios tiemblan, las luces parpadean. Estoy descontrolada y no sé cómo volver a la calma teniendo a la oscuridad ahogándome por todas partes.

 **\- ¿Emma?-** sus manos se cierran fuerte en mi la mirada llena de vergüenza reprimiendo el deseo de llorar.

 **-No es mi sangre-** sus ojos me apuñalan como si supieran lo que hice- **vete-** incluso a mí me cuesta reconocer mi propia voz. Ronca, fría. Extraña.

 **-Emma... cariño** \- me mira perpleja.

 **-Vete con los demás-** gruño molesta, mientras me aparto de su contacto.

 **-Llamare a tu padre-** susurra.

El suelo bajo nuestros pies rechina, clavo las uñas en las palmas de mis manos para apaciguar la furia que me abraza con su sola mención. Ni siquiera los intentos constantes de David por buscar la manera de que hablemos ha menguado el resentimiento. Si no le hubiera dado la daga a Regina, hoy estaría muerta. Jadeo mientras me ahogo en los recuerdos de aquella traición.

 **\- Aléjalo de mí, entiende que no lo soporto, no insistas con el tema Mary-** los músculos de mi cuello se tensan **.**

 **\- Es tu padre-** cruzamos mirada.

Reprimo el impulso de gritar, de romperme, de estallar en esta furia que reprimo y me agobia; la que no me permite vivir completamente en paz.

 **\- Un traidor-** escupo con rabia.

Justo en ese instante siento su magia. El contacto con sus ojos me relaja y al mismo tiempo me siento indigna, sucia. Regina permanece bajo el marco de la puerta, contemplándome con ojos asustados Más allá de mi vergüenza, siento dolor por que me teme, sé que lo hace. _Yo tengo miedo... mucho miedo de la oscuridad._

 **\- Calma Emma-** entra al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras su espalda sin apartar de mi sus pupilas salpicadas de alarma. Miro el techo, sollozos y gimoteo suben por mi garganta; tengo que llevarme una mano a la boca para no dejarlos salir- **Blanca no es el momento.** Susurra suavemente y yo ansió que esa calma ponga fin a mi culpa.

 **-Sea lo que sea lo arreglaremos-** insiste mi madre **.**

 **-Snow déjame hablar con ella, créeme que no es el momento par que David este aquí-** las escucho murmurar.

 **-No me digas cuando podemos hablar con nuestra hija-** contesta con tono punzante- **eres tu quien debe salir.**

Regina suspira y sacude la á cansada y mi madre parece lista para iniciar una batalla verbal.

 **\- Mi lugar está aquí-** susurra calmada.

 **\- El mío también y el de su padre-** musita **.**

 **\- Es que no me vez-** le muestro mis manos manchadas de sangre- **mírame-** las palabras se me atoran en la garganta- **acabo de quitarle la vida a personas, aun pudo sentir el calor de su corazón en mis manos, el olor de su sangre No quería hacerlo... yo no quería... pero esta parte de mi-** gimoteo y golpeo mi pecho llena de frustración- **no sé cómo controlarla ¿Quieres que termine con su vida? ¿Quieres que te deje viuda para que puedas verme como el monstruo que soy?**

Y como si las palabras que descargo me pesaran un mundo caigo de rodillas sobrepasada por mis emociones. El rostro de ambas mujeres se me va desdibujando por culpa de las lágrimas; las que me ahogan y me dificultan respirar.

De pronto unos brazos me rodean, el calor de mi madre anestesia mis pesares, aun así no evita que me rompa.

 **\- Eres mi hija-** besa mis cabellos al igual que mis mejillas. Levanta mi cabeza para que mis ojos la miren- **eres mi pequeña y hermosa princesa, nada ni nadie cambiara eso.**

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Después de una espera casi eterna al fin estoy de vuelta. Gracias por sus review me encanta leer sus opiniones. Espero les guste, y aclaro que por ahora no hay paz en ningún capitulo. Lo siento soy muy dramática y no tardare un siglo en actualizar.

Para las personitas que me han insistido en Instagram por una actualización. Chicas bellas este capítulo es para ustedes tres. Gracias por sus mensajes... besos

PD. Por si gustan les dejo mi Instagram, **hevy_lara**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 _Poco a poco mi ser va sufriendo daños tan altos, temo que nunca más puedas encontrarme entre tanta oscuridad_

Hace dos hora que mi madre abandono la habitación, por una vez no refuta mi pedido. No dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a contradecirme, pero ha prometido volver cuando este más calmada. Si supiera que no se me antoja continuar escuchándola decir que voy a superarlo, _¿A quién queremos engañar? Sé muy bien que estoy jodida._

No estoy segura que esperan de mí; parpadeo un par de segundos con el ferviente anhelo de que, la respuesta me llegue de alguna parte. Pero, el silencio pesa y me doy cuenta de que nuevamente estoy sola, enfrentando con rabia otro de mis intentos de realizar las cosas bien; para mí desgracia he terminado empeorando todo. Me aprieto el puente de la nariz frustrada por el repentino cambio de mi día. Dormir envuelta en el calor de su desnudez, sentirme amada y protegida de una forma tan feroz como solo Regina lo podía hacer. Aquello me parece que hubiera sucedido hace años, es increíble lo profundo que puede aniquilarme su ausencia. Es una rotunda verdad que no pudo ignorar.

Una oleada de culpa me señala, adueñándose con fuerza de mis sentimientos. La garganta se me aprieta, indicio silencioso de que estoy por quebrarme. Entre el asedio de emociones, resplandece la clara señal de que esta vez la he cagado más nunca. Me muevo como un muñeco de cuerdas por la habitación; errático, tardo y hueco, haciendo caso omiso a las excusas que me daba una Emma Swan que luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

 _Si pudieran ver lo que llevo por dentro._

Resulta más fácil para ellos dar consejos _ **\- Emma cálmate, Emma tu puedes, no dejes que te manipule, Emma esto, Emma aquello**_ _-_ me gustaría decirles que hago lo imposible para que el tiempo no se me agote; entre tanto, la oscuridad continúa avanzando y yo me quedo cada vez más rezagada; atrapada en unos ardientes y duros brazos de maldad. Batallo para no caer, sin embargo, siento que me desplomo ante lo desconocido, a veces pienso que es seguro que perderé. No me gusta ser pesimista, estoy acostumbrada a luchar, suelo ser la que va siempre resolviendo los problemas; pero hoy no funciono como antes, el panorama es difícil para mí. La mitad del tiempo estoy peleando, exhibiendo mi fuerza y mi poder ante un rival que lleva siglos controlando la mete de los demás. _¿Acaso tengo una oportunidad para imponerme a la oscuridad? ¿Puedo ser más fuerte que todos los antiguos Oscuros que cayeron en la red de la maldad?_

No soy mejor que Rumpell. Al igual que él me estoy volviendo prisionera, muy pronto la negrura llegara a su punto máximo y me ejecutara frente a las personas que amo, lo peor de todo es que ellos no podrán hacer nada. Incluso yo misma soy incapaz de salvarme. " _Irremediablemente seré suya"_ El miedo comienza a ramificarse por mis pensamientos, dejándolos estrangulados y amoratados de pura impotencia.

" _Estoy bajando a los infiernos y ellos ni lo notan"_

Las paredes de la habitación parece que se aprietan, me sofocan; entonces ya no puedo más, mi mente supera los límites del encierro; desaparezco en una nube gris. _¿A dónde se supone que debo ir?-_ después de todo, la barrera se extiende a nueve kilómetros del castillo. No quiero estar presente cuando Regina vaya a buscarme, la verdad es que dudo que lo haga; esa última mirada que exhibiera al salir de mi habitación me hace dudarlo. El intenso dolor que siento al recordar la tristeza y la decepción deambulando por sus pupilas me recuerda que la lastime.

Aparezco a la orilla del rio con los brazos colgando a cada lado de mi costado. Me siento derrotada. La he cagado.

 _¿Debí escuchar su orden y quedarme en mi posición? ¿Debí obedecer?_

Estoy sola, rodeada del verde de la naturaleza _ **. "Emma Swan tienes miedo"**_ \- el silencio se congestiona de susurros, estos suben y bajan de intensidad y aunque experimento una leve confusión, me rehusó a escucharlos. _**"Cobarde... cobarde, solo sabes llorar" -**_ la voz se fija en las paredes de mi cordura. Lo que me preocupa es que cada vez es más fuerte; casi puedo sentir que ya no está en mi cabeza, le experimento en torno a mí, susurrándome al oído una letanía cargada de maldad. Me descubro mirando sobre mis hombros en busca de esa voz. Al principio eran solo un zumbido en mi cabeza, luego fue adquiriendo un tono grave, en cierto modo espeluznante; pero hoy es diferente, la familiaridad de su tono me eriza los vellos de la nuca.

 _¿Acaso esto era posible que yo...?_

Mis pies se mueven erráticos sobre las piedras sueltas.

 **\- ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!-** murmuro respirando profundo un par de veces para liberar la tensión; cosa que no dura mucho tiempo. Mi expresión se torna recelosa mientras un zumbido de energía me pincha la piel desatando un trozo de la oscuridad en mí.

 **\- Quizás amor mío-** en un parpadeo se materializa ante mí- **siento como si** **hubiera pasado mucho tiempo Emma, ¿No lo crees? Porque yo te he extrañado demasiado.**

 **\- ¡Killiam!**

Mis ojos, llenos de una ardiente y oscura furia se alimentan de su asquerosa imagen. Internamente otra porción de oscuridad se sacude, con una fuerza descomunal la regreso a su sitio. Cualquier cambio en mi magia puede alertar a Regina, incluso a Merlín. " _No puedo estropear mi oportunidad de venganza"_

 **\- ¿Así de fría me recibes?**

El monstruo de la rabia desfigura mi rostro, voy escapándome de mi humanidad; mientras que el odio aísla cualquier emoción- _"calma Emma"_ – le digo a esa parte de mí que es incapaz de escapar de la necesidad profunda que tengo de destruir a Killiam.

 **-¿Cómo demonio has conseguido entrar?-** mi interior es consumido por un inminente caos; por otro lado el rostro de Hook estaba rebosante de felicidad- **Voy a matarte.**

 **-Antes de que te enloquezcas amor; no estoy aquí, bueno no realmente** \- enarbola una de sus estúpidas sonrisa **\- gracias a un poco de ayuda de una amiga pude venir a visitarte; te manda un caluroso saludo.**

No me importan sus palabras, me lanzo sobre él con el propósito de aniquilarlo. La injusticia es que mi cuerpo lo atraviesa como si fuera una cortina de humo. Mis puños se hunden en la tierra- _"tiene que ser una maldita burla_ "- preferiría mil veces recibir unos buenos golpes a tener que continuar viendo su sonrisa rebosante de victoria.

 **-Te lo advertí amor-** lentamente me pongo en pie. Sus ojos me miran con ternura y el simple gesto me hace gruñir rabiosa- **sé que quieres jugar conmigo querida pero, hoy no es el día, pronto lo prometo, te dejare muy satisfecha.**

Quiero arrancarle la garganta, estrujarle el corazón y clavar mis uñas en el hasta escucharlo gemir, suplicara y aun viéndolo desangrar no tendría piedad.

 **-Deja de esconderte y pelea cobarde** \- pongo toda mis magia para descubrir donde se encuentra realmente. Algo dentro de mí me dice que debe estar muy cerca.

 **-No gastes magia en buscarme; puedo estar en cualquier parte y aun así no tienes el suficiente poder para encontrarme. Para venir a verte hizo falta mucha magia, bueno tampoco es que voy a ir revelando mis secretos. Vine a verte y es lo que importa-** replica con calma **\- deberías darle méritos al hombre que sabe lo que se sientes, ser tan poderosa y no saber qué hacer con ese algo que busca constantemente poder salir. Cada día te sientes oscura, solitaria, más malvada-** escucharlo decir aquello en voz altame provoca una sensación de vulnerabilidad y desnudez- **resistirte será doloroso con el pasar de los días.**

Él lo sabía, conocía mi batalla. La diferencia es que él había sucumbido.

 **-Desconoces mi dolor-** cuando por fin logro responder la voz me sale estrangulada.

 **\- Sabes que digo la verdad-** se me erizan los vellos de los brazos con su intensa afirmación- **resistirte es perder el tiempo estúpidamente ¿Cómo puedes vivir en la espeluznante mentira de que podrás salvarte?-** los labios se me secan con su retadora mirada **\- estas retrasando lo inevitable.**

 **-Es un riesgo que decidí tomar.**

 **\- Cuando la oscuridad te anule por completo ¿Qué harás querida, me darás la razón?**

 **-Eso será imposible-** lo corrijo de forma veloz- **aun tendré la imperiosa necesidad de aniquilarte.**

 **-Me hacer creer que soy como la energía vital que te mueve. Es excitante amor.**

Mis ansias por arrancarle la cabeza son tan bastas que no sé cómo pudo contenerme para no hacer caer la barrera y que venga de una vez por mí. Tengo que esforzarme para evitar cometer una locura. No caeré en su trampa.

 **-Solo eres un cobarde hablando idioteces.**

 **\- Ellos te hacen creer que eres un monstruo ¿Y yo soy el idiota?-** su respuesta surge con una rabia imponente. Pierde el control unos leves segundos y nuevamente se recompone. Sonríe rozando la punta de los dedos en su oscura melena- **te empeñas en reprimirte. Dejas que los demás influyan en ti, como ha sucedido siempre; mientras, yo estoy aquí para mostrarte la salida, ellos te quitan el poder, yo te lo quiero entregar todo. No es difícil querida; que te aceptes tal como eres es la cosa más fácil que harás en la vida.**

 **\- Sabes Hook. Creo que tienes un concepto errado de mí-** me muevo unos paso a su alrededor- **Soy el creador de todos los monstruos-** murmuro lo bastante cerca de su rostro **\- ¿Crees que necesito de un peón como redentor?**

Recula perdiendo el habla. Me complace ver miedo y aunque sea fugaz sé que he mermado su actuada valentía. Verlo dudar es un bálsamo para mis sentidos.

- **Me subestimas-** su pausada y profunda voz me revela que esta cabreado; aunque también nervioso, lo sé por esa manera en que su índice juega con los anillos en sus dedos- **vendrás conmigo y como regalo me traerás la daga y la espada.**

 **\- Eso no pasara.**

 **\- Lo harás por ti sola o yo te llevare a la fuerza por ese camino y te advierto que habrá mucho dolor.**

Aprieto los puños deseando cientos de maneras sádicas en las que podría causarle dolor. Confieso que mi imaginación se hace amplia cuando el tema es el sufrimiento; aunque, en otra ocasión me hubiera escandalizado, esta no es una de ellas.

 **-No serás tan estúpido como para intentar controlarme.**

 **\- Me culpas de querer liberarnos. Esa espada tiene que ser destruida Emma.**

 **\- Después de tu muerte. Quizás-** mi tranquilidad es un cruel contraste con lo que realmente estoy experimentando.

 **\- Habrán muchas muertes y no será la mía-** se gira de golpe en dirección al castillo. La sangre se me congela- ¿ **Cuánto tiempo crees que estén a salvo de mí?**

Vuelve a mirarme y esta vez soy yo la que me quedo sin voz. Como si alguien introdujera lentamente la punta de un puñal en mi pecho.

 **\- No vengas a amenazarme-** respondo con absoluta calma.

 **\- Agarra consejos Emma, esto va a terminar muy mal; es una advertencia.**

Mis orbes fríos se clavan en él, mientras, su sonrisa se ensancha en una provocación silenciosa; cosa que me hace creer que desarrolla una habilidad para hacer que mi odio se triplique a cada minuto. Estoy segura que está jugando conmigo. Respiro profundo recomponiéndome una vez más; no voy a caer en su juego. Busco tranquilidad; aunque, tal cosa se escapó de mí, hace mucho tiempo.

 **\- Puede que tengas razón, pero debes saber que no me rindo fácilmente; voy a rebelarme contra lo que sea que quiere dominarme-** dejo de prestarle atención para mirar a la distancia. Allá donde el sol parece que acaricia el horizonte; el cielo se pinta de colores naranjas y vetas azules. Respiro profundo; de cierta forma necesitaba fortalecer mis muros contra este hombre que sabe directamente donde golpearme- **admítelo, tienes miedo. Sin esa espada, ya te hice lloriquear como una bebe.**

 **\- Nos aniquilara-** me lanza una mirada torva.

 **\- Y moriré feliz si te arrastro conmigo-** digo con aire despreocupado.

 **-Deja la estupidez; ven conmigo Emma y la batalla que se aproxima terminara aquí-** los labios de Hook se marcan con una sonrisa guasona **\- eres mi final feliz; aunque te empeñes en querer arruinarlo. Quiero salvarte.**

 **\- ¿Solo tengo que elegiste y problema arreglado?** – lo miro de forma penetrante como si con esto pudiera desentrañar sus mentiras.

 **\- Sí.**

Mi otro yo, ese lado macabro que habita en mi desea fervientemente escupirle la cara. Tras apartar de mi mente la tonta idea de gastar magia y fuerzas en intentar hacerle daño, suelto una estridente carcajada.

 **-Crees que voy a creerle a un hombre que ha hecho de la mentira su modo de vida** \- rio sin contenerme; mientras, los ojos del pirata muestran una sangrienta carnicería. Lo he cabreado- **¿En serio creíste que iba a caer en tu telaraña de mentiras? ¡Irme contigo!-** ladeo la cabeza ligeramente estudiando su reacción- **tu y yo sabemos lo que pasaría después. Te encargarías de mandar a tus nuevos amigos a terminar con todos**.

 **-No a todos-** alcanzo a notar el tono burlón de su voz- **la cabeza de su majestad seria mi único pedido.**

El eco de su voz atraviesa mi mente; pero no le dejo ver lo mucho que me afecta, no le puedo permitir controlarme.

 **-Vete a la mierda Hook-** me limito a responder.

 **-Espero que esa no sean tus últimas palabras-** cruza los brazos sobre su pecho levantando la barbilla en un gesto de superioridad que no le conocía.

 **-Serán mis últimas palabras; ahora lárgate-** me asalta un repentino impulso de gritar, de provocar una gran explosión y acabar con el problema de una vez.

" _Si fuera tan fácil, el miedo no estaría cruzando mi cuerpo"_

 **\- Antes de marcharme, permíteme contarte la cruda verdad** \- en ese momento me doy cuenta de que su próximas palabras serian devastadoras y que mi resistencia es tan fina como un papel al que una sola gota de agua lo dejaría inservible **\- esos amigos míos, son llamados los Almas negras, creo que ya conoce un poco de ellos ¿verdad?-** el rostro de Hook se vuelve duro; pero no deja de sonreír- **hombres y mujeres que fueron fieles seguidores de la reina. Uno a uno se unió a su causa. Cazar a Snow, ella era el objetivo principal. La recompensa del grupo, sería un reino de maldad y oscuridad; su majestad les daría el poder de gobernar muchas tierras; sin embargo, tú y yo sabemos cómo es la puta; mentirosa y embaucadora. Los uso para crear la maldición, su magia no bastaba así que engañar a un par de estúpidos para obtener lo que necesitaba fue muy fácil. Después los dejo atrás en una tierra completamente en ruinas siendo solo simples hechiceros para no morir de hambre. Y antes de que preguntes, no les he prometido nada, simplemente les mostré el camino hacia su venganza-** se muestra satisfecho por las enormes patadas que me está dando en el culo- **entonces Emma ¿Mantienes tus últimas palabras a sabiendas de lo que aproxima? Si no vienes conmigo voy a darte una sorpresa-** por muchas razones no he podido articular ni una sola palabra, sé que él esta seleccionado las indicadas para dar el golpe perfecto. Mantengo la vista en alto mientras un gruñido emerge de mi garganta- **ellos atravesaran la barrera y la reina no será su único objetivo, no quedara nada-** sus ojos descienden a mis puños apretados **\- Mandare a poner en el jardín; las mejores de las vistas que jamás te hayas encontrado. Todas sus cabezas en picas ¿Quieres mi presente cariño?**

Mi mete reacciona de inmediato. La imagen de Henry, Regina y todos los demás siendo decapitados asalta mi mente una y otra vez como un puñetazo que me atiza los dientes. Hook se da cuenta que mi silencio es porque estoy desconcertada y que por un momento soy una bola de emociones. Levanto la mirada y lo descubro mirándome fijamente.

Confieso que me resulta tan difícil mantener el rostro inexpresivo, incluso contener un gimoteo que amenazó con delatarme.

 **\- La única cabeza que adornaran el jardín será la tuya-** respondo con suavidad. Con una tranquilidad que a leguas es fingida; pero él pirata no parece notarlo.

 **\- Mi paciencia tiene un límite Emma-** replica mosqueado.

 **\- Voy a matarte, ese será el final del cuento.**

Mi respuesta abre una grieta en su fachada de tranquilidad; el rostro se le desfigura de forma permanente por la furia.

 **-Todo por una perra que ni siquiera sabe que existes-** escupe con rabia.

 **\- Te agradecería que no la llamaras así-** farfullo mostrándole los dientes.

- **Sigues soñando con follártela. Nunca pasara-** dice con ironía.

Por primera vez soy la que enarbola una enorme sonrisa, una que lo pilla de sorpresa. Verlo quedarse en shock mientras parecía que balbuceaban como recién nacido era para mi satisfacción, devolverle la patada.

 **-¿Qué coño? Tú... ¿No te atreviste verdad?-** su mandíbula se aprieta con firmeza al obtener mi silencio como respuesta **\- ¡Perra!**

Sus manos viajan hacia mi garganta pero no ocurre nada, entrelazo los brazos sobre mi pecho sintiendo el impulso de reírme y lo hago.

 **-Querido, no olvides que no estás aquí. No realmente-** imito su tono de voz burlón.

 **-Te la has tirado. Perra-** grita fuera de si- **eres una maldita puta como todas las demás. Creí que eras distinta-** alza el puño para darle un golpe al aire.

 **-Creo que ambos fuimos engañado por lo que pensamos del otro** \- mueve sus manos en un inútil intento de lanzarme uno de sus ataques demostrando con claridad sus ansias de hacerme mucho daño, pero nuevamente nada sucede- **creí que eras un buen hombre, que a pesar de todos tus errores merecías una nueva oportunidad; pero fracase en un último y estúpido intento de ser buena, debí escuchar a la oscuridad-** mi mirada dista mucho de ser buena- **me dijo que merecías morir. Tu tiempo en este mundo es un regalo que no mereces-** ya no hay sonrisas ni burlas, reparo en los detalles, en sus gestos. Hook es el reflejo de un hombre encolerizado- **ahora soy yo quien te hace una advertencia** \- lo veo ponerse rojo por no poder hacer nada para descargar su furia- **si cruzas la barrera; te daré una muerte dolorosa al igual que a tus amigos, lo que sucedió en el bosque solo fue un juego; a ti te tengo reservado lo mejor. Ya sabes que puede causarte mucho dolor.**

 **\- ¿Piensas que esto es una burla, un juego?-** ya no hace esfuerzos por mantenerse calmado- **voy a matarlos a todos.**

 **\- Eres tú el que termino con esto-** digo con aspereza **\- ¡Que culpa tienes los demás!**

 **\- ¿A qué llamas esto? A las migajas que me dabas.**

 **-¿No es eso lo que me pides ahora? Aun a sabiendas de que la amo y que mi corazón le pertenece me pides que me marche contigo ¿crees que después de amenazar la vida de mi hijo y de las personas que amo eso sucederá?-** hay desprecio en cada una de mis palabras.

 **-Hare que los hombres hagan fila para que se deleiten con tu puta; mientras tú, vas a lloriquear y suplicaras que se detengan, ya lo veras Swan en un par de días conocerás el verdadero dolor. Puedo asegurarte que serás muy fácil de lastimar-** pasa los dedos sobre su cabello con insistencia- **Me encargare de que pases la eternidad recluida en la fría oscuridad; estropeada y vacía sin nadie que pueda salvar.**

 **Continuará...**


End file.
